Los giros de la vida
by jinxx.ie
Summary: haruna toma la decision de vengarse de su hermano que la abandono durante 6 años, pero suceden cosas en camino que la llevaran al limite...
1. capitulo 1 : Dos caras

_letra asi pensamiento_

(la historia esta desconectada de la realidad de inazuma eleven ,solo ocupare ciertas situaciones y obiamente los personajes )

hay dos personas hablando , una es una chica vestida con una capa negra pero se puede ver que de bajo tiene un vestido dorado no era brillante pero se podia distinguir que era como de una reina ejipcia

?(chica):te propongo pertenecer a mi equipo mis fuentes dicen que eres un jugador vastante veloz y tambien fuerte ,justo lo que necesito

?(chico):pero lo que me pides para que proposito seria?

?(chica):bueno...te sere sincera es una vengaza mas bien , pero para mis jugadores es solo para obtener poder

?(chico):entonces mi repuesta es...(interrumpido)

?(chica):espera no me respondas todavia te dare hasta despues de tu partido contra el intituto imperial ...de acuerdo?

?(chico):de acuerdo lo pensare

El chico se va del lugar pero aparese otro desde las sombras

?(chico2):capitana ,esta segura de que ...

?(chica):(besa al chico ) tranquilo honey ... se lo que hago

?(chico2):desde que "el" se fue del orfanato ... ya no se lo que haces ... solo te sigo para protejerte

?(chica): (enojada) YO SE LO QUE HAGO...(mas calmada) ademas deberias estar enojado con "el" no conmigo ...el me comvirtio en lo que soy ahora(pone cierta cara de lastima)

Luego de terminar la conversacion cada uno se dirije a una direccion diferente

dos dias despues...(desde aqui todo es como en el primer capirulo )el equipo raymon ya habia conseguido todos sus jugadores para el primer partido contra el instituto imperial , el partido estaba apunto de comensar,solo esperaban que el instituto terminara una conversacion con su entrenador, cuando en las bancas de raymon ,donde estaba sentada aki, una chica dulce ,tierna y muy animosa aparese ...

?:hola disculpa te importa que me siente aqui?

AKI:no adelante :)

?: hola mi nombre es haruna y pertenesco al periodico escolar , por ello necesito ver de cerca este partido

AKI:ah... bueno no te habia visto en esta escuela

HARUNA: es que hace muy poco me transfirieron

AKI : entonces bienvenida

HARUNA: grasias :D

haruna en un momento se que da viendo a un chico en especial,su nombre es Ichirouta Kazemaru .

HARUNA:_pronto tendras que tomar una decisicion kazemaru ..ademas si mi plan sigue tal cual como lo e planeado el aparesera hoy (rie malvadamente)_

KAKUMA:hola secundaria raymon ,estamos listos para comensar este partido,acontinuacion los equipos sortearan la patada de inicio ...

(en la cancha)

ARBITRO:bueno iniciemos capitanes alfrentre

KAKUMA: los capitanes endo mamoru la secundaria raymon y yuto kido del instituto imperial avanzan ...

(bancas de raymon )

HARUNA:(se fija en los capitanesy en especial en kido) _lo sabia era el despues de todo _...(se levanta y comienza a caminar fuera de las bancas)

AKI:a donde vas ? no tenias que ver el partido

HARUNA:emmm.. tranquila creo que lo vere desde otra angulo :)

AKI:_ por que no me creo eso_

cerca de las canchas,un chico mira a haruna , se le ve un tanto preocupado y dudoso

?: Tengo que detenerla pero ... aun no tratare de hacerla entrar en razon

(en lacancha)

ARBITRO:(saca una moneda para sortear pero..) espera kido aun no decidimos

KIDO:no hay problema que ellos empiecen(caminando asia su posicion en la cancha)

Todo lo que sucede despues de esto es igual que en la serie me da flojera describirlo asi que me lo saltare (imaginense todo igual excepto que haruna no esta)


	2. capitulo 2 : Borrando evidencia

Al terminar el partido , ya esta a punto de anochecer, se ve a haruna detras de un arbol con un aura de misterio ,vestida con una capa y con el mismo traje que la chica del inicio)

HARUNA:_ya debe estar por llegar ...espero que ya alla decidido_

(aparese kazemaru buscando algo o alguien)

KAZEMARU:estoy seguro que esto es lo correcto...(su pensamiento es interrumpido )

HARUNA:valla ,valla, aparesiste... tengo todo listo si aceptas

KAZEMARU:bueno...

HARUNA:habla rapido ... aceptaras o negaras mi propuesta

KAZEMARU :lo siento pero no me interesa pertenecer a tu malefico plan de venganza lo siento

HARUNA:es una lastima ya que despues de todo lo que te e contado y de que ademas me as visto la cara no te puedo dejar ir asi como asi (cara de malisia)

HARUNA:es necesario que nadie sepa quien soy en realidad y aun mas mis planes asi que lo siento...(busca algo en sus bolsillos)

KAZEMARU: de que estas hablando...(un poco asustado) que ...que me vas hacer ...

HARUNA: nada fisicamente pero tendre que borrar tu memoria hacerca de nuestras dos comversaciones ( saca un diamante que genera un flash )

KAZEMARU: pero ...(se queda inmovil)

HARUNA:ay... pobresito ...bueno... (poniendo el diamante mas serca de los ojos de kazemaru)

HARUNA: olvidaras mi cara ,olvidaras cada palabra que te alla dicho... no me conoces ...jamas me has visto (la luz del diamante ilumina los ojos de kazemaru )...te marcharas directo a tu casa y en la mañana no recordaras nada de esto

Kazemaru se va como se lo a ordenado haruna .

HARUNA: que pena ...bueno debo informar de esto a mi equipo y darles nuevas ordenes ...

A la mañana siquente

En raymon , el club de futbol entrenaba arduamente para su siguiente partido contra la secundaria sobrenatural

AKI: chicos les tengo una sorpresa !


	3. capitulo 3 : Inicia el plan

continuamos. estamos en el club donde están todos los chicos conversando(chicos presentes kabellama ,,someoka,domon,.handa,sombra, domon y matsuno )

AKI: chicos les tengo una sorpresa !

ENDO: de que se trata aki?

AKI:bueno ... adelante presentate

(aparese la chica muy animosa ,dulce y tierna del inicio )

HARUNA: hola ! mi nombre es haruna y pertenesco al diario escolar y tambien sere su nueva asistente :D

KAZEMARU:_por que su cara me parese conocida?_

SOMEOKA: asistente ... para que necesitamos otra ?

HANDA: no seas descortes someoka solo nos quiere ayudar

KABELLAMA : a mi me parese muy animosa pero de que nos servira?

HARUNA: a es sierto tambien les traje algunos dulces y chocolates para...(desaparesen los dulces)

kabellama,shorinji y kurimatsu: BIENVENIDA AL CLUB!(comiendo rapidamente los dulces)

ENDO: chicos ..(con la gotita )

GOENJI:a mi me parese bien que tengamos una nueva asistente ...ademas el reglamento dice de debemos tener minimo 3 de ellas para el torneo

ENDO:tienes razon goenji ...bueno entonces BIENVENIDA :D

HARUNA: grasias :) ..._necesito entrar al torneo con este equipo para lograr entrar a la base de datos central ...ademas se ve por su entuciasmo y habilidades que es un equipo prometedor(sonrrie)_

Se acerca alguien al lado de haruna

KAZEMARU: disculpa pero ya nos habiamos conocido ?

HARUNA: no lo creo hace muy poco que estoy en esta escuela y ademas no me e acercado a este club en especifico ... lo siento :)

KAZEMARU:_ay algo raro en ella (depronto pasa por su mente una imagen algo difusa pero el puede distinguir a haruna hablandole )...ay mi cabeza duele (empieza a sudar)_

DOMON: ey ... kazemaru te sientes bien estas sudando

KAZEMARU:tranquilo no es nada

Haruna ve desde lejos que algo esta sucediendo

HARUNA: _que le sucede ...no sera que esta recordando...no..no es posible ...nadie puede salir del control del diamante (apreta su puño)_

GOENJI: _ay algo raro en esa chica ... en su forma de mirar a kazemaru ...siento que algo oculta_

ENDO: buenos chicos es hora de entrenar

TODOS: Siii !

desde lo lejos un chico con rastas vijila el entrenamiento ,pero se distrae al ver a una chica que le parese familiar


	4. capitulo 4 : Todo es confuso

Ahí un pequeño problemita…em… revisando mi fic me di cuenta que había un capitulo repetido lo iba a remplazar pero…lo borre.. asique me vi obligada a ponerlo aquí en mi este es el capitulo 4 en el orden original de mi fic… a pesar que nunca que gusto como me quedo este capitulo lo voy a subir =, después de este se volverá al orden original del fic… bueno sin mas les dejo el capitulo 4.

recuerdo_desde lo lejos un chico con restas vigila el entrenamiento, pero se distrae al ver a una chica que le parece familiar

?:no puede ser ella ...no es posible

En la cancha el club Raimon entrena para su siguiente partido pero reciben una sorpresa un tanto inesperada sorpresa..

TODOS: QUE!

Aki: así es chicos ellas es Natsumi y desde ahora será otra asistente

SOMEOKA: así que tú eres Natsumi ...Raimon verdad ...la hija del presidente

NATSUMI: asi es

ENDO: y porque te uniste al club

NATSUMI: me impresiono su entusiasmo y además puedo serles de ayuda ...siendo la hija del presidente puedo conseguirles los permisos más rápidamente

ENDO: ES ENSERIO ^^! seria grandioso ...bienvenida al club

TODOS: bienvenida!

ENDO: bueno chicos vamos a entrenar

NATSUMI: ah.. antes tengan esto(pasándole a Endo un cuaderno)

ENDO: y que es ?

NATSUMI: es un cuaderno de técnicas especiales ...perteneció a tu abuelo

ENDO : a mi abuelo?...bueno gracias Natsumi :D

GOENJI: y que dice endo ?

KAZEMARU: pero esto son jeroglíficos

ENDO: aquí dice de una técnica llamada "veleta de fuego"

MATSUNO: veleta de fuego? y como es esa técnica?

ENDO: la realiza un delantero y un defensa deben estar completamente coordinados ,uno debe ser muy veloz y el otro debe tener mucha fuerza

ENDO YA SE! la realizaran kazemaru y goenji

LOS 2:nosotros?

HARUNA: Endo tiene razón ,goenji tu el delantero más fuerte de Raimon, sin ofender Someoka

SOMEOKA: tranquila tienes razón

HARUNA:y tu kazemaru eres muy veloz ,una técnica con su combinación sería sorprendente

KAZEMARU: _muy veloz(comienza nuevamente el dolor de cabeza ,lleba sus manos a la cabeza y recuerda algo)_

RECUERDO KAZEMARU

HARUNA :te propongo pertenecer a mi equipo mis fuentes dicen que eres un jugador bastante veloz y también fuerte ,justo lo que necesito

KAZEMARU: pero lo que me pides para que propósito seria?

HARUNA: bueno...te seré sincera es una venganza más bien , pero para mis jugadores es solo para obtener poder...

FIN RECUERDO

KAZEMARU: _sabia que la conocía pero porque quiere vengarse?(sigue con sus maos en la cabeza pero con la mirada ida)_

HARUNA: kazemaru...que te sucede no te ves bien

ENDO: es verdad kazemaru no te ves bien

KAZEMARU: tranquilo no ..no es nada

HARUNA : de acuerdo ...pero si te sientes mal no dudes en recurrir a mi o aki de acuerdo : )

KAZEMARU:de acuerdo, endo lo hare (poniendo una sonrisa forsada)

HARUNA: _debo vigilarlo ...ay algo extraño con estos dolores de cabeza...pero quisas no deberia preocuparme despues de todo pronto se sabra todo (sonrrie malisiosamente)_

GOENJI: _lo sabia ella oculta algo le pedire al detective onigawara que la investigue _

DOMON. _ay algo extraño en esa chica_ ...

ENDO :bueno chicos entonces ... A PRACTICAR !

TODOS : Si !

todos se dirijen hacia el campo excepto dos personas ,ellas son domon y haruna, el se dirije a la parte trasera de la sede del club y ella se oculta y va tras el .domon se encuentra con un chico en ese lugar

?:y dime para que me llamaste ...alguna novedad?

DOMON: si kido , realizaran una nueva tecnica llamada "veleta de fuego" la aran goenji y kazemaru

KIDO: de acuerdo cuando la perfeccionen envíame los datos ...algo mas ?

DOMON : si ...bueno ...

KIDO: dime habla rapido

DOMON: ay una chica que...(es interrumpido)

domon se oculto rápidamente

HARUNA: hermano ! vienes a espiar al equipo ...como puedes el hermano que conosco jamas haria esto... tenía razón has cambiado

KIDO:...(no dice ni una sola palabra y camina fuera del lugar pero...)

HARUNA:detente (lo toma de la mano y el se safa rápidamente)

KIDO:sueltame ...nosotros no podemos hablarnos(se va del lugar)

HARUNA:hermano (pone una cara de tristesa...pero cambia rapidamente por una de ira ) aguanta haruna ...pronto el te rogara que vuelvas y ay veremos quien es la carga de quien(se marcha del lugar volviendo a poner su cara tierna )

DOMON : esta chica sabia que tenia algo raro pero ...a que se referia pronto se vera quien es la carga de quien ?(cara de preocupacion)

mientras que en el campo kazemaru y goenji seguian entrenando ,pero kazemaru no se podia concentrar pensando en lo que habia recordado , a lo lejos se ve un chico que se hacerca al campo pero alguien no lo recibe muy bien...


	5. capitulo 5 : Una situación sorpresiva

recuento_mientras que en el campo kazemaru y goenji seguian entrenando ,pero kazemaru no se podia concentrar pensando en lo que habia recordado , a lo lejos se ve un chico que se hacerca al campo pero alguien no lo recibe muy bien...

?: hola, disculpen estoy buscando a mi capit... perdon a una chica ,su nombre es haruna,me dijieron que estaria por aqui

Parando el entrenamiento de la nueva tecnica

GOENJI:estas buscando a haruna ?

DOMON: por lo que veo no esta por aqui ,pero para que quieres verla?

ENDO:por lo que me a contado aki ,haruna esta ase muy poco en esta escuela y ciudad ,pense que nosotros seriamos sus unicos amigos

KAZEMARU: bueno quisas lo conosca de su antigua escuela __o quisas sea uno de sus jugadores (susurrando esto)

ENDO:eh? dijiste algo kazemaru?

KAZEMARU:no nada ( un tanto nervioso )

ENDO : ah..disculpa pero cual es tu nombre

?: a diculpen... mi nombre es Ichiro

GOENJI: y donde conosiste a haruna ?

KAZEMARU: y para que la necesitas ?

ICHIRO: la conoci en el orfanato , a ella y a su hermano

GOENJI Y ENDO: haruna tiene un hermano?(sorprendidos)

DOMON:lo mas importante estuvo en orfanato, que paso?

ICHIRO: no lo saben ,bueno a ella no le gusta hablar mucho de eso pero , bueno sus padres murieron en un accidente de aereo , ella y su hermano quedaron solos y fueron enviados a un orfanato ,su hermano le prometio que la cuidaria pero al poco tiempo el fue adoptado y haruna quedo sola

ENDO : pobre haruna

ICHIRO: yo los conoci cuando recien llegaron al orfanato ,ella era una chica dulce,tierna... pero despues de que su hermano fuera adoptado algo cambio en ella ...

GOENJI:algo cambio a que te refieres...la haruna que nosotros conocemos a simple vista se ve la chica que describiste

KAZEMARU: bueno la verdad goenji yo ...

HARUNA: ichiro... se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo aqui ...(gritandole mientras se acerca )

junto a ella se encuentra aki y natsumi que miran con extrañesa la reaccion de su amiga

GOENJI:haruna calmate

HARUNA : no te metas goenji(GRITANDO).. HABLA! que haces aqui(empujando a ichiro)

KAZEMARU:el solo queria hablar contigo no es para que reacciones asi(deteniendo a haruna)

ENDO: kazemaru tiene razon ,intenta calmarte

ICHIRO: vez yo tenia razon ya ni te reconosco ,la persona dulce y tierna que conoci desaparecio solo la utilizas como una mascara

HARUNA : CALLATE! no digas nada ,espero que no allas hablado de mas ... vete ,antes que me arrepienta (dandole la espalda)

GOENJI:_lo sabia ella algo oculta,espero que el detective alla aberiguado mas _

Ichiro se fue del lugar y luego empezo el interogatorio


	6. capitulo 6 : Decisiones

An pasado 2 semanas desde este acontecimiento,el instituto raymon a derrotado a la secundaria sobrenatural,la secundaria salvaje y su proximo oponente es la secundaria gris

Estamos en el entrenamiento de raymon todo .

GOENJI : (alejado de la cancha hablando por telefono) ... alo ..si... detective Onigawara me preguntaba si su propuesta sigue vigente

recuerdo...hace dos dias atras

D. Onigawara : como sabes kabellama esta dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que su equipo siga en la cima es capas de todo por eso e decidido tener un contacto en cada equipo que este en contacto al instituto imperial,que pueda ser su proximo oponente u objetivo ,ustedes les metieron un gol y ademas misteriosamente se les otorgo como oponente la secundaria gris que informalmente el director es kabellama .

GOENJI: su director es kabellama?

D. Onigawara :asi es ...lo hemos investigado y los datos nos confirman esto...pero en otro momento te explicare todo ,dime..aceptarias ser mi contacto en raymon

GOENJI: no lo se me gustaria pensarlo

D. Onigawara : de acuerdo ...esperare

FIN recuerdo

D. Onigawara :por supuesto

GOENJI:entonces acepto...pero con una condicion

D. Onigawara :condicion?.m..m...de acuerdo.. dime cual es

GOENJI:me gustaria que investigara a una persona

D. Onigawara : de acuerdo dime su nombre e investigare

GOENJI: su nombre es Haruna otonashi

D. Onigawara :de acuerdo ,te avisare lo que descubra

GOENJI:muchas grasias ...adios

(ambos cuelgan )

ENDO:(desde la cancha)..GOENJIII ! vamos ay que entrenar

GOENJI: si enseguida voy

desde las bancas las chicas estan preparando las bebidas para las chicos

AKI: haruna podrias ir con natsumi a buscar mas toallas al club ?,creo que nos haran falta

NATSUMI : POR QUE YO ? no podrias ir tu

AKI: no lo siento natsumi ... tengo que estar aqui por si los chicos necesitan algo por eso deben ir ustedes... entonces haruna ...(mirando asia haruna)

aki se queda viendo la mirada perdida de su amigas

HARUNA: _(en su mente) por que siento esta culpa ,los conosco hace tan poco tiempo pero... siento que no puedo traicionarlos (mirando hacia la cancha don de estan los chicos )... crei que ya habia comprendido que no es bueno tener lasos emocionales (volviendo a mirar al piso)_

AKI: haruna...haruna ! (levantando el tono de voz )

HARUNA: ( reaccionando ) ah?... disculpa aki no estaba prestando atencion(con una sonrrisita)

AKI: si me di cuenta...natsumi podrias encangarte unos minutos de todo porfavor?...necesito hablar con haruna a solas

NATSUMI: de acuerdo , solo no se retrasen

AKI:claro ...ven haruna sigeme

HARUNA: aki no creo que sea lo mejor ... yo..(interrumpida)

AKI: haruna yo me considero tu amiga y me doy cuenta que algo te sucede solo quiero ayudarte , de acuerdo?... sigueme

HARUNA: aki ...(sorprendida)

Ambas se fueron lejos de la cancha


	7. capitulo 7 : diré la verdad?

Haruna y aki se alejaron de la cancha

AKI:de acuerdo... que sucede haruna ?

HARUNA: nada ...me quede mirando algo ...nada mas

AKI:haruna ...aunque te conosco hace poco se que eso no es verdad... dime ...tiene algo que ver con tus padres... la escuela ... tu hermano.?

Esto ultimo provoco que los ojos de haruna mostraran impresion , emocion que aki logro distinguir en ella

AKI: entonces tiene que ver con tu hermano,... te dijo algo que te hirio ?...porque los hermanos siempre pelean y...(interrumpida por haruna)

HARUNA: no ...no es eso... me gustaria que lo fuera (triste)

AKI: haruna

HARUNA: lo se ... suena extraño que lo diga pero ...aa

AKI:tranquila amiga puedes confiar en mi

HARUNA: supongo que ichiro les conto que a mi hermnano lo adoptaron antes que a mi verdad

AKI: asi es , nos dijo que te habia prometido cuidarte pero debido a la adopcion no tuvo eleccion supongo

HARUNA : si tuvo eleccion! (enojada y herida) pudo volverme a llamar ,pudo ir a visitarme pudo hacer muchas cosas!

AKI:haruna ...calmate se que es doloroso pero aun se pueden volver a ver ,todavia hay tiempo, nosotros te podemos ayudar a encontrarlo

HARUNA: jjajajajaja (una risa sarcastica) ,encontrarlo? jajajja . No necesito encontrarlo se donde esta ,donde vive , se todo de el ,no necesito encontrarlo

AKI:si ya lo sabes porque no vas a buscarlo dile lo que sientes

HARUNA: aki... a mi hermano no le importo ...soy un **estorbo** para el

AKI: no creo que sea asi haruna estoy segura que el te quiere ,pero debe haber algo que se lo impide

HARUNA: a mi la verdad ya no me importa lo que a el le pase , es mas yo ya se que hacer

AKI: haruna ...

HARUNA: yo voy a ve...

Justo en el momento suena al celular de haruna interrumpiendo en el momento justo,para que ella no revelara la verdad

HARUNA: disculpa aki debo contestar...

AKI:de acuerdo, pero despues continuaremos con esto

HARUNA: no creo que sea posible lo siento

Aki se va devuelta a las bancas del equipo ,acordandose que natsumi estaba sola costesto el celular sostenida en una pared

(la comversacion telefonica)

HARUNA: aqui andromeda...

?:capitana... estan casi listos todos los detalles .. esperaremos hasta el dia establecido o adelantaremos el plan?

HARUNA:tranquila Isis ... la paciencia hace al maestro ...y si quieres estar en mi puesto algun dia debes aprender a reprimir tus emociones para no tener misericordia ni tampoco apuro sino los planes podrian estropearse,supongo que conteste a tu pregunta

(vastante fria y sarcastica)

ISIS: disculpe mi atrevimiento capitana no volvera a ocurrir

HARUNA : eso espero por suerte estaba de buenas o sino te ubiera castigado pero ... bueno adios

ISIS:adios

HARUNA_:todo listo ...bueno ahora solo queda esperar para lograr empezar con la parte basica del plan ... _preparate futbol frontera les espera una gran sorpresa (con una gran sonrrisa)


	8. capitulo 8 : unas cuantas mentiras

Nos saltaremos un poco la historia, el partido con la secundaria gris ya a ocurrido y raymon gano 2-1 ,y su siguiente oponente es el instituto imperial .Raymon a entrenado mucho todos estam muy animados con el siguiente partido que decide quien continua en el torneo .

Nos encontramos en en el instituto imperial. Kabellama se encuentra en su despacho afinando uno de sus nuevos planes para destruir a raymon pero recibe a alguien una chica quien no se esperaba

KAGEYAMA: quien esta ay? muestrese

?:ja jajaja(risa burlona)...quien lo diria el gran reiji kageyama asustado jiijiij(risa burlona)(aparese elentamente de entre las sombras de la oficina de kageyama)

KAGEYAMA: un momento yo te conozco tu eres la hermana menor de yuto kido...(se muestra un poco asombrado)...haruna si no me equivoco verdad

?:Haruna... no ...no soy ella ...lamentablemente ella murio hace digamos unos 5 años cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad

KAGEYAMA: bueno si no eres ella quien eres entonces? dime tu nombre

ANDROMEDA: Mi nombre es andromeda y soy la capitana del gran y poderoso equipo Ra (PD:el que no sepa "RA" es el nombre de un dios egipcio) y vengo a darte una propuesta que te podria interesar

KAGEYAMA:una propuesta? que me prodrias proponer ofrecer que ya no tenga

ANDROMEDA: un equipo poderoso por ejemplo ... el equipo que tienes es muy devil ,mediocres... y bien sabes que su tiempo se acaba(acercandose lentamente al escritorio de kageyama)

KAGEYAMA: si lo se pero ,por lo que se su equipo "capitana" tiene chicas y el toeneo no es mixto

ANDROMEDA:tiene razon ...pero sus datos no estan completos ...tenemos los jugadores "hombres" necesarios para cubrir los puestos de las chicas en el campo . ademas si fuera necesario existen disfrases , no se preocupe ya lo hemos hecho antes(enfrente del escritorio)

KAGEYAMA:puede que sea verdad pero ya tengo solucionado el problema de devilidad de mi equipo... asique niego tu propuesta

ANDROMEDA:habla de su nuevo equipo la secundaria zeus ...JAJAJA porfavor no me aga reir ... ese equipo es igual o peor ...pero bueno si es lo que usted decide lo respetare..(dandose una media vuelta para marcharse)

KAGEYAMA: Se que de verdad eres haruna , y no me explico lo que estas asiendo pero me sorprende que seas tu la lejendaria capitana de ese poderoso equipo ,... quisas deberia averme fijado en ti y no en tu hermano

ANDROMEDA:(mirando directamente asia kageyama) si reconsidera la propuesta llameme (pasandole una tarjeta y siguiendo su camino hacia las sombras)

KAGEYAMA:(llamando por telefono) investiga y sigue a haruna otonashi ...quiero saber cada movimiento que aga (cuelga)... con que andromeda ... veamos que estas tramando

En un cuarto en el instituto lleno de computadoras se encuentra andromeda

ANDROMEDA:veamos ...veamos...pero que es esto...con que domon es un espia ...wow que sorpresa bueno veamos que pasara si ponemos esto aqui ... escribimos algo por aka ... y enviamos por alla (sonrrie)

Raymon se encuentra entrenando muy duro para su siguiente partido

(Suena un celular )

DOMON:(mirando su celular) disculpen chicos debo contestar

ENDO: adelante... pero no demores

DOMON:claro endo

Fuera de la cancha

(mensaje de texto): se la verdad espia si no quieres que se sepa alejate del equipo ..

DOMON:como se entero esta persona ...(apretando fuertemente el celular sin dejar de mirarlo)

En las bancas del equipo

AKI: natsumi no sabes porque no llega haruna?

NATSUMI:no .. no lo se pero puedes preguntarle ahora (apuntando por donde venia haruna)

siento chicas ... tuve algo que hacer no pude llegar antes

AKI: algo importante?... se puede saber lo que era (con un tono curioso )

HARUNA: em... tuve que hacer unos tramites familiares... privados lo siento

NATSUMI: tranquila no estas obligada a contarnos solo nos daba curiosidad

HARUNA:lo entiendo ...bueno sigamos preparando las cosas de los chicos

NATSUMI: aki es mi idea o domon esta actuando extraño

AKI:tienes razon ... se le ve nervioso ... vengan vamos

Las chicas se acercan a domon ,los chicos al darse cuenta de esto detienen el entrenamiento y se acercan tambien a domon

ENDO: domon que sucede

AKI:estas actuando extraño(sin respuesta de domon) domon.. ey!

DOMON:(sigue con la mirada perdida)

HARUNA:(toma el celular de domon y lee el mensaje)...

Bueno aqui quedamos ...que sucereda O.O ..jajjaja..creo que lo pueden deducir

agradeceria que me dieran nombres ejipcion,romanos o griegos para los jugadores del equipo Ra e buscado nombres pero no e encontrado los adecuados para los personajes asique los mejores nombres seran elegidos

Mil grasias! besos

bye


	9. capitulo 9 : a punto!

recuento_ AKI:estas actuando extraño(sin respuesta de domon) domon.. ey!

DOMON:(sigue con la mirada perdida)

HARUNA:(toma el celular de domon y lee el mensaje)...se la verd…

(domon reacciona y rapidamente le quita el celular a haruna y sale corriendo)

Todos : DOMON!

Aki: (triste) Do…mon u….u

Endo: (mirando a aki y poniendo su mano en el hombro de aki) no te preocupes….nosotros lo

Buscaremos no es asi chicos? (sonriendo)

Aki: endo…

Todos: SII!

Endo: ya vamos rápido!

(todo salen detras de domon excepto haruna)

Haruna: Demonios! se escapo (enojada)

(domon se encontrata al frente del instituto imperial esperando a alguien)

Kido: ¡ domon? que haces aquí?

Domon: yo….ellos estuvieron a punto de saber que soy un espia del instituto imperial!

Kido: Que? Y….como?

Domon: Mi-mira!

(kido lee el mensaje del celular de domon)

Kido: y …quien es esta persona? Como se entero?

Domon : No-No lo se ..!

(a lo lejos se escuchan gritos)

Todos: Domon ¡! Donde estas?

Domon: Son ellos …me- me tengo que esconder!

Kido : mmm ven escondete aca! (lo esconde detras de unos matorrales)

ENDO: ah? kido que hases aqui?

KIDO: eso deveria preguntarlo yo no crees? esto es propiedad del instituto imperial

goenji: tiene razon endo ... no nos dimos cuenta y entremos a propiedad privada

someoka: deveriamos irnos endo seria lo mejor

endo:quisas tengas razon ...

someoka: vamos endo( se da vuelta para iniciar el retorno pero..)

kido:_menos mal (aliviado)_

endo: esperen... kido ... te tengo una pregunta y espero que me respongas con la verdad

kido:adelante pregunta (reponde altaneramente con un tono de superioridad)

endo: me gustaria saber si domon es un espia de tu instituto

kido:_demonios_ y si lo fuera que sucederia(con el mismo tono anterior)

endo: la verdad nada ... bueno adios kido

kido: si como sea

goenji: vamos endo (retirandose todos del lugar)

domon: estuvo serca...

kido: la proxima vez no vengas a aqui en busca de ayuda .. entendiste (con un tono altanero)

domon:si lo entiendo ...

kido: que sucede domon estas extraño

domon:bueno ...la ...la verdad me gustaria preguntarte algo

kido: preguntarme algo? adelente preo rapido tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer

domon: veras yo...escuche...cuando...

kido : escuche que? rapido

domon: escuche cuando haruna te llamo...hermano.

asta ay llegamos

bueno sorry por la demora estaba con muchas pruebas en el colegio resien tuve algo de tiempo y muy poco , espero no decepcionarlos

bye besos


	10. capitulo 10 : culpas

Recuento_kido: que sucede domon estas extraño

Domon: bueno…la…la… verdad

Kido: rápido tengo cosas importantes que hacer

Domon: veras em… yo escuche cuando…

Kido: escuche qué?

Domon: escuche cuando haruna te llamo hermano.

Kido:( su cara demuestra sorpresa, la cual cambia rápidamente a una seria), alguien más lo sabe?

Domon: no… nadie lo sabe…solo saben que haruna tiene un hermano que no ve en años. Pero para preocuparte de que alguien sepa que son hermanos debió pasar algo grave entre ustedes, sabes que ella se considera un estorbo (esto con un tono de reproche), pero eso a ti no te debe importar verdad…

Kido: (agarra a domon de la camisa y lo empuja contra la pared) NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR ESO,ME ENTENDISTE

Domon: entonces dime porque la trataste así aquella vez

RECUERDO_

HARUNA: hermano! vienes a espiar al equipo ...como puedes... el hermano que conozco jamás haría esto... tenía razón has cambiado

KIDO:...(no dice ni una sola palabra y camina fuera del lugar pero...)

HARUNA: detente (lo toma de la mano y él se zafa rápidamente)

KIDO: suéltame...nosotros no podemos hablarnos (se va del lugar)

FIN RECUERDO_

Kido: tu no entiendes nada (soltando a domon) no digas esto a nadie...ahora vete (con una cara serie con un ligero tono de tristeza)

Domon: de acuerdo (se da vuelta para iniciar su partida) pero solo quiero que sepas ...si de verdad eres su hermano y te preocupas por ella te sugiero que le hables ... sentir un estorbo y odiar a tu hermano no debe sentirse muy bien...sabes renuncio a ser el espía ya no puedo con esto Endo y los demás me agradan y ellos merecen ganar el torneo (se va )

Kido :(dice al aire) no puedo lo siento haruna... solo aguarda un poco más...pronto podremos estar nuevamente juntos...te lo prometo (mira el cielo)

Nos encontramos en el instituto imperial, el equipo de Kido entrena la zona mortal y todas sus demás técnicas...pero alguien no se encuentra concentrado en el partido

Genda: (dirigiéndose a sus compañeros de equipo) vamos sigan practicando la zona mortal ... perfecto la técnica es cada vez más fuerte … No lo crees Kido.

Kido:...(sin respuesta)

Genda: Kido?

Kido: ah? Si es cierto

Los demás compañeros de Kido se detienen y miran preocupados al estratega

Kido: no es nada importante... continúen

El entrenamiento se retoma como de costumbre .Ahora nos encontramos en otra parte del edificio del instituto, en la oficina de Kagellama.

(no sé cómo se llama el asistente de Kagellama ,ese guatoncito con unos lentes iguales a Kido ,pero que solo le cubre un ojo , así que le pondré ...Shimozuro )

Shimozuro: esto todo listo señor Kagellama...ya encontré un árbitro que nos favorecerá en el partido contra Raimon

Kagellama: de acuerdo...puedes retirarte

Shimozuro: em. señor Kagellama

Kagellama: que quieres

Shimozuro: supongo que usted ya sabrá sobre la renuncia de nuestro espía en Raimon

Kagellama: si ya lo sé Kido me informo de la situación...la verdad ya no me importa, ya no los necesitamos

Shimozuro: supongo que tiene razón... con el proyecto Z aproximándose ya no eran necesarios sus servicios

Kagellama: es verdad...ya falta muy poco

Ya es la mañana siguiente, y nos encontramos en el entrenamiento de raymon,domon les había contado la verdad y les informo que renunciaba al equipo ,pero Endo no se lo permitió ,sabía que domon amaba el fútbol , así que el equipo perdono y ahora se encontraban entrenando como de costumbre, pero Goenji había tomado una pausa para contestar su teléfono.

CONVERSACION TELEFONICA

Goenji: hola, habla goenji

: hola goenji, ya tengo la información que me pediste…pero primero me gustaría que me pusieras al tanto de lo que ocurre en el equipo

Goenji: de acuerdo, domon era un espía del instituto imperial

: me lo suponía, sabía que Kagellama haría algo así, pero no me imagine que mandara a niños a espiar, es un desquiciado.

Goenji: si lo es pero domon nos ha pedido perdón y nos ha dicho que ha renunciado hacer un espía, quería abandonar el equipo, pero Endo no se lo permitió, él sabe que domon ama el futbol y que por ello lo ha perdonado al igual que todos en el equipo

: ya veo, me alegra oír eso

Goenji: bueno... que información ha encontrado de haruna

: la verdad...no he podido encontrar mucho de ella, por una extraña razón

Goenji: porque? que ha sucedido?

: Haruna Otonashi, en sí, se le conoce desde solo 2 años y solo sale su anterior colegio y nada más

Goenji: y antes? me interesa más su pasado ,su infancia

: ese es el problema... solo existe información de la muerte se sus padres, la existencia de un hermano y fichas medicas hasta los 6 años de edad y desde ay nada

Goenji: no puede no haber nada de ella, han pasado 6 años, que sucedió con ella en ese tiempo?

: no lo sé... Estoy investigando más, me preocupa lo poco que he encontrado de ella, es como si los registros hayan sido borrados para que nadie supiera donde estuvo por 6 años

Goenji: ya veo...muchas gracias...le agradezco mucho este favor...me podría enviar la información restante a mi celular, por favor?

: claro... adiós

Goenji: adiós (ambos cuelgan, a los segundos suena el celular avisando que la información ha llegado)

Goenji: su hermano se llama yuuto...pero no sale su nuevo apellido ...que extraño

Endo: GOENJI! ven a entrenar!

Goenji: si lo siento Endo (guardando su celular)

Endo: vaya que demoraste...bueno sigamos con el entrenamiento

TODOS: si!

De la nada, Kazemaru, pregunta algo que vuelve nuevamente a detener el entrenamiento

Kazemaru: Endo..

Endo: si dime que sucede

Kazemaru: estas seguro que podremos derrotar al instituto imperial

Endo: (sorprendido) estoy seguro kazemaru, si nos esforzamos lo lograremos, nunca lo dudes (con su típica sonrisa)

Kazemaru: tienes razón Endo...lo siento nunca volveré a dudar

Domon: así se habla lo lograremos estoy seguro

Goenji: por supuesto, nuestro nivel y espíritu es suficiente para derrotarlos

Someoka: claro... los derrotaremos

TODOS: si!

Las chicas en las bancas

AKI: me alegra que domon y los chicos hayan superado todo esto, no lo crees haruna?

HARUNA:...(miraba al campo a los chicos, sin responderle a aki, de la nada en su cara se ve una sonrisa?)..._aún recuerdo esos días cuando jugábamos juntos en el orfanato, fue cuando todo inicio_

RECUERDO DE INFANCIA

ICHIRO: VAMOS! haruna tu puedes

Haruna: no puedo no se dominar el balón

Ichiro: si puedes... mírame (domina el balón con gran destreza)

Haruna: eres increíble... déjame intentarlo(al principio le cuesta pero logra dominar el balo)

Ichiro: sigue así y podrás ser igual que tu hermano

Haruna: si lo hare y quizás así mi hermano y yo podremos volver a jugar juntos (con una carita triste)

Ichiro: haruna... (tono penoso) sabes te hare una promesa

Haruna: una promesa?

Ichiro: si te prometo, por la luna , las estrellas y la tierra que jamas te abandonare ,siempre te protegeré, de acuerdo?

Haruna: si de acuerdo ! (muy feliz),entonces desde hoy seras mi hermano ,solo si tu quieres

Ichiro: por supuesto (muy animado) yo siempre estaré ay para ti (ambos juntan sus manos en señal de promesa)

SEÑORA: haruna, Ichiro, ustedes fueron transferidos a otro orfanato, tendrán que irse lo siento, pero saben dicen que ese lugar es maravilloso estarán mejor que aquí se los prometo

Haruna: de acuerdo (apenada)

Ichiro: como se llama el orfanato?

SEÑORA: se llama dioses egipcios, es muy hermoso, y dicen que allí todos los niños juegan futbol el director les enseña y además tienes un equipo se llama me parece Ra el equipo es un dios egipcio me párese

Haruna: wow! vamos ichiro juguemos futbol juntos

ichiro : si ! seremos los mejores :)

FIN RECUERDO

Haruna: _aún recuerdo el entusiasmo que teníamos ... y yo ahora solo ocupo el futbol para la venganza ...que vergüenza me doy , lo siento ichiro ...como pude ... no puedo seguir con esto ..no puedo (tenía ganas de llorar pero aki la saco de su transe)_

Aki: que sucede haruna... estas bien?

Haruna: si no te preocupes (sonrisa forzada)

En el campo los chicos aun discutían como derrotar al instituto, pero domon sintió una presencia extraña y miro por todos lados hasta que encontró lo que le causaba esa sensación

Domon: es...

Goenji: Endo mira

Endo: es... Kido?

wow!. qué largo me salió, momento de inspiración

bueno, Primero no se olviden de dejar sus Reviews y segundo aún pueden sugerirme nombres , femeninos o masculinos (pero especifiquen para saber ) necesito armar un equipo de 11 jugadores tengo solo 3 de ellos , mínimo necesito 3 más .

Muchas gracias al que me ayude: D

Besos bye


	11. capitulo 11 : no te reconozco

Endo se acerca rápidamente hacia Kido que se encuentra cerca del puente

Endo: Kido…que haces aquí?

Kido: viene a disculparme por lo de domon…em…lo siento mucho Endo

Endo: no te preocupes…nadie te culpa

Kido: nuestro líder lo ordeno no pude hacer nada para impedirlo, aunque en ese momento estuve de acuerdo con el plan, pero ahora de verdad me arrepiento de todo esto. (Su rostro demostraba arrepentimiento al hablar)

Endo: Kido… (Sorprendido)

Kido: espero que no culpen a domon

Endo: no…como crees

Kido: me alegra oír eso

Mientras seguía esta conversación en el campo de futbol todos se preguntaban lo que hablaban

Goenji: a que habrá venido Kido?

Domon: parece que se está… disculpando?

Kazemaru: si no lo veo no lo creo (sorprendido)

Someoka: tienes razón, debe sentirse muy culpable para que el capitán del instituto venga a disculparse

Aki: yo creo que es un lindo gesto de su parte ,a pesar que creo que Kido no tuvo nada que ver

Natsumi: aki tiene razón, además él es el capitán del instituto imperial, fueron ellos los que enviaron a domon como espía, no importa si fue una orden o no de Kido, como capitán le corresponde

Aki: tienes razón Natsumi

Mientras ellos discutían las razones, nadie se fijó que haruna miraba con tristeza a ambos capitanes en especial a Kido.

Haruna: _no puedo soportar esto…porque tengo ganas de correr y abrazarlo…yo lo odio, lo odio, porque ahora siento esto…no…no puedo …quizás lo estoy perdonando?._

Los chicos seguían discutiendo hasta que goenji y kazemaru se dieron cuenta de la escena que tenían frente a sus ojos, de haruna se desprendía una lagrima.

Kazemaru: _porque está llorando?... no lo entiendo se le ve muy triste _

Goenji: _está llorando?...está mirando hacia Endo y Kido…un momento el segundo nombre de Kido es…yuuto, será posible que él sea…su hermano…por eso llora_ … Haruna (sin darse cuenta diciendo lo último en voz alta)

En el momento que oyeron a goenji decir esto, todos voltearon para ver como haruna miraba con tristeza a los capitanes.

Natsumi: haruna?

Aki: que sucede haruna…

Haruna: ah? …no es nada…em…aki lo siento pero tengo que irme…em…tengo que juntarme con mis padres a hacer algunas cosas…lo siento

Aki: si claro ve

Haruna: gracias (haciendo una pequeña reverencia)

Haruna subió las escaleras para marcharse del lugar , para su desgracia debía pasar obligatoriamente justo por donde estaban Endo y Kido .

Haruna: disculpe capitán…debo retirarme en estos momentos

Endo: em… claro no hay problema

Haruna: gracias (haciendo una referencia)

En el momento de su retirada, haruna desvió un poco su mirada hacia Kido. En un momento ambos se miraron, en ese mismo momento haruna recordó todo lo que había pasado, el abandono, las mentiras, y todo el dolor que paso, según ella por la culpa de Kido, pero también recordó su plan de venganza.

Haruna: adiós…Kido -esto en un pequeño susurro que solamente escucho Kido-(en el rostro de haruna solo se podía ver una sonrisa maliciosa, y una felicidad aterradora)

Kido quedo sorprendido con lo que acababa de ver, su hermanita, su dulce y tierna hermanita le había causado…miedo.

Endo: Kido?...está todo bien

Kido: ah? …si lo siento

Endo: de acuerdo… te gustaría entrenar un rato con nosotros

Kido: pero yo soy tu rival

Endo: eso no importa

Kido: quizás en otro momento

Endo: de acuerdo

Kido: (se da media vuelta e inicia el camino hacia un auto que lo esperaba) adiós Endo.

Endo: adiós Kido

_l

lo siento que sea tan corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo, muchos trabajos y tareas en mi colegio

muchas gracias los buenos comentarios

besos bye


	12. capitulo 12 : lo que decidiste

Luego de que se marchara Kido, Endo se acercó nuevamente asía sus amigos en la cancha.

Someoka: que tanto hablabas con Kido?

Endo: el solo se venía a disculpar, lo invite a jugar pero…

Someoka: en que estabas pensando Endo…

Endo: no tiene nada de malo invitarlo

Goenji: Endo tiene razón me hubiera encantado jugar con él para ver sus nuevas habilidades

Kazemaru: tienes razón hubiera sido una gran oportunidad

Natsumi: chicos…

Aki: en lo único que piensan es en el futbol

En otro sector de la cuidad, en un callejón oscuro, retomamos nuestra historia.

¿? (Chico): capitana necesitaba verme?

¿? (Chica): sí, Osiris, necesito algo de ti.

Osiris: lo que quiera mi señora, (se ríe disimuladamente)

¿? (Chica): 1ºnunca vuelvas llamarme "señora" me siento vieja, 2º llámame Andrómeda o capitana ,3º necesito que sigas a alguien, crees poder hacerlo?

Osiris: por supuesto capitana, dígame el nombre de la persona e iniciare de inmediato.

Andrómeda: me gustaría que siguieras a kazemaru Ichirouta.

Osiris: al chico que tuvo que lavarle el cerebro?

Andrómeda: no le lave el cerebro, solo le "borre "la memoria un poquito y además eso no viene al caso, es posible que allá recordado, no sé cómo, lo que borre de él.

Osiris: eso es imposible, el diamante Amunet es muy poderoso, es totalmente imposible que un simple mortal sin conocimientos de nuestra cultura egipcia pueda zafarse del control.

Andrómeda: lo se… lo se… por ello necesito de tus "habilidades" para saber si verdaderamente ha recobrado toda su memoria. (Abrazándole por la espalda)

Osiris: y como debo descubrir la verdad…capitana (con cara de malicia)

Andrómeda: sería divertido si… le dieras un pequeño susto, si descubrió la verdad estará tan asustado que no hablara y si no bueno culparan al instituto imperial. Después de todo nosotros vivimos en las sombras…solo personas de la calle conocen nuestra existencia, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Osiris: de acuerdo… lo buscare y hare lo que me ha ordenado, iré avisarle al líder de esto.

Andrómeda: no… esta misión la mantendremos en secreto… te parece (acercándose lentamente hacia él, dándole un ligero beso)

Osiris: mm… de acuerdo…iniciara de inmediato "mi capitana"

Andrómeda: me parece bien (una ligera risa sale de sus labios) Osiris: con permiso (volteándose y desapareciendo en la oscuridad)

Unos segundos después…

¿? (Chico): sigues ocupando esas tácticas para conseguir lo que quieres, haruna.

Andrómeda: por favor llámame Andrómeda mientras estemos en territorio "Ra", ichiro.(con un tono de cansancio pero triste a la vez)

Ichiro: dime que es lo que te preocupa.

Andrómeda: no es nada importante (se da vuelta y avanza unos pasos para irse) Ichiro: estas dudando verdad

Andrómeda: me conoces mejor que nadie …no entiendo cómo puedo ser tan débil.. Ingenua…

Ichiro: humana… solo estas siendo como eres en verdad… tu nunca quisiste esto, fue el líder quien te lavo es cerebro…

Andrómeda: eso no es verdad! (Furiosa)

Ichiro: claro que lo es (con un tono firme)….todavía recuerdas cuan lo conocimos por primera vez…cuando inicio tu horrible transformación... a esto

_RECUERDO__

_Haruna: wow! Nuestro nuevo orfanato es muy lindo… (Una carita muy tierna de sorpresa)_

_Ichiro: si es verdad…mira! Haruna hay un campo de futbol inmenso hay (indicando con el dedo)_

_Haruna: wow! _

_¿? (Hombre): ustedes deben ser nuestros nuevos niños verdad_

_Ichiro: si señor_

_Haruna: em...si señor(muy tímida , escondiéndose en la espalda de ichiro)_

_¿?(hombre): adelante chicos entren sus camas están listas ya.._

_En el recuerdo pasaron 2 días, los chicos se encontraban jugando futbol en el campo con todos los demás niños._

_Ichiro: vamos haruna! (animándola)… quítale el balón a Isidora…_

_Isidora: ya te lo dije ichiro…dime Isis como la gran diosa egipcia …_

_Haruna: no importa que seas una diosa antigua te quitare el balón…jajajajaja (robándole el balón en el acto)_

_¿?(Hombre): bravo pequeña… tienes mucho talento…tu nombre es haruna verdad_

_Haruna: si señor _

_¿?(Hombre): por favor no me llames así…mi nombre es __Seth … pero llámame Sed para que se te sea más fácil pronunciarlo _

_Haruna: Seth? qué raro nombre tiene._

_Sed: lo se…sabes estoy al tanto de lo que sucedió con tu hermano y tu… la verdad me parece horrible lo que te hizo abandonarte así…_

_Haruna: lo se… pero debió tener sus razones para no volver (muy triste)_

_Sed: sabes he visto que tienes mucho talento y creo que tengo la solución para que te vengues de todo lo que te han hecho, tengo un programa en el cual podrías superarte como jugadora de futbol y logres además demostrarle a tu hermano que se perdió._

_Haruna: pero yo no quiero vengarme_

_Sed: tranquila pronto te darás cuenta de todo…_

_FIN RECUERDO __

Ichiro: desde que volviste de ese programa hace 2 años cambiaste, ya no sé quién eres, lo que haces y porque lo haces. Tú dices que tu hermano fue el que cambio, el que se volvió distante, pero yo creo que es otra la que cambio

Andrómeda: tienes razón cambie…pero solo me volví más fuerte… aunque quizás no lo suficiente

Ichiro: por lo que más quieras reconsidera esto (rogándole)… sabes el daño que le causara muchas personas, a tus amigos, a tu hermano.

Andrómeda: esa es la idea… mañana es el partido de Raimon contra el Instituto Imperial… necesito a Thor y Nefer hay puede que necesite su ayuda… a y diles a Evangelina y Nefertiti que preparen todo partiremos a nuestra cede en el bosque… para cuando descubran lo que hicimos estaremos seguros y podremos seguir con la 2ª parte del plan, entendiste.

Ichiro: si…capitana

Andrómeda: ah! …Ichiro…

Ichiro: si…

Andrómeda: nunca…pero nunca… vuelvas a cuestionarme y hablarme así…sabes que no recibes castigo por el aprecio que te tengo…no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero…entiendes.

Ichiro: si capitana… no volverá a suceder

Andrómeda: eso espero… (Desapareciendo entre las sombras)

Al día siguiente…

Endo: aquí estamos…por fin jugaremos contra el instituto imperial!

Todos: si!

Listo esto es todo por hoy

Gracias por leer mi historial

Besos …bye


	13. capitulo 13 : inicia todo

Hoy es el partido de Raimon contra el Instituto Imperial, todos se encuentran emocionados dirigiéndose hacia los vestidores.

Endo: vamos chicos, tenemos que apresurarnos para iniciar el calentamiento.

Kazemaru: Endo… cálmate estamos a tiempo (con un tono ansioso)

Someoka: eres el capitán, deberías dar el ejemplo para que los demás no estén nerviosos.

Endo: es que no puedo esperar

Goenji: Endo…tranquilízate.

Natsumi: él es así de nacimiento…no lo puede evitar

Aki: es verdad… pero su ánimo siempre nos ha servido de mucho

Haruna: tienen razón… el capitán es asombroso … (se detiene al mirar lo que sale de los vestidores)

Desde los vestidores sale Kido.

Endo: Kido?

Kido: veo que llegaron

Someoka: que hacías en nuestro vestidor? , seguro has puesto algo hay para que no podamos participar.

Endo: Kido no es capaz de eso.

Goenji: (mira a haruna que tiene una cara muy seria)

Haruna: _que hará aquí?_

Kido: me disculpo por entrar sin permiso… nos vemos en el partido.

Endo: claro, nos vemos.

Kido se alejó del lugar y se dirigió a la cancha de futbol

Kido: mmm… no veo nada sospechoso

Haruna: asique de verdad tramas algo…

Kido: ah!

Haruna: de verdad mientes muy mal Kido

Kido: ja… (Se da vuelta y se va)

En los vestidores de Raimon. Los chicos buscaban en todo el vestidor alguna trampa puesta por Kido.

Endo: chicos ya les dije… Kido no es capaz de hacernos nada.

Someoka: confías demasiado en él.

Kazemaru: no olvides que él es el capitán del Instituto Imperial, ósea es uno de los jugadores de Kagellama.

Endo: lo sé pero yo confió en él.

Aki: bueno chicos… preparémonos para el partido.

En ese mismo instante haruna entra al vestidor.

Natsumi: donde estabas haruna?

Aki: nos tenías preocupadas

Haruna: solo fui al baño… y aproveche de caminar un poco…(actuaba un tanto nerviosa)

Aki: de acuerdo…_que le sucederá?_

Desde el exterior del estadio del instituto Imperial.

: que han descubierto?

Técnico: nada aun señor… estoy tratando de acceder a la red privada de la escuela para descubrir algo más. (Tecleando en su computador)

: debemos descubrir lo que trama antes de que empiece el partido.

Técnico: señor logre entrar!

: veamos que tienes aquí Kagellama.

Técnico: o no!

: que sucede?

Técnico: se ha activado un programa de auto destrucción!

: has algo!...salva algunos datos.

Técnico: no es imposible señor (tecleando rápidamente)

: demonios (molesto)… (Lee lo último que sale en la pantalla) con que el proyecto Z… que planes tienes Kagellama.

En otra parte del estadio Endo sale del baño de varones y logra divisar a Kido.

Endo: Kido?... que hará ya va a comenzar el partido… lo seguiré.

Endo siguió a Kido por muchos pasillos hasta que en uno desapareció y frente a él se encontraba Kagellama.

Endo: he? (Sintió el choque con alguien)Disculpe señor.

Kagellama: tú debes ser el capitán del equipo Raimon, Satoru Endo verdad?

Endo: si señor … y usted es?

Kagellama: soy el director del instituto imperial, Kagellama.

Endo: qué?

Kagellama: necesito hablar contigo… es con relación a Kido.

Endo: a Kido? Que sucede…le ocurrió algo malo?

Kagellama: imagino que este enterado que haruna, la asistente de tu equipo es la hermana menor del capitán de Instituto Imperial.

Endo: que? Haruna es hermana de Kido?(Con mucha sorpresa)

Kagellama: ambos perdieron a sus padres en un accidente aéreo y se criaron en un orfanato. Kido tenía 6 y haruna 5 años. Los adoptaron diferentes familias.

Endo: sabía que haruna tenía un hermano y lo del accidente pero… (muy sorprendido)

Kagellama: Kido le hizo una promesa a su padre, para poner volver a reunirse con su hermana, debe ganar el torneo 3 años consecutivos y podrá convivir con ella.

Endo: ya veo

Kagellama: pero si pierde aunque sea un año no la volverá a ver nunca más, es muy probable que deba irse de su propia casa.

Endo: eso no lo sabía (muy triste)

Goenji: Endo? Que haces aquí?

Kagellama: recuerda si pierde este partido la relación con su hermana se perderá.

Goenji: (ve a Endo muy triste) Endo? Estas bien?

Endo: em? Si claro… volvamos al campo.

Mientras en el despacho de Kagellama.

Kagellama: todo va según el plan (sonrisa maliciosa)

Se escucha una risa en el lugar.

Kagellama: quien está ahí?

¿?: Vengo a darte una última oportunidad.

Kagellama: ultima? Quien es muéstrese… (Ordena)

¿?: Tranquilo ya me conoces... (Sale de la oscuridad)

Kagellama: Andrómeda…verdad?

Andrómeda: asi es …supongo que recuerda mi ultima oferta?

Kagellama: si la recuerdo…

Andrómeda: esta es tu ultima oportunidad… mi líder dice que nos servirías mucho… te daríamos muchas libertades si lo deseas

Kagellama: lo siento pero tengo mis propios planes.

Andrómeda: que pena… entonces te hundirás junto a tus estúpidos jugadores… (con ira y desprecio)

Kagellama: que te hace pensar que me "hundiré"

Andrómeda: por el simple hecho de que tienes jugadores tan malos que yo los derrotaría utilizando la octava parte de mi poder.

Kagellama: estas tan segura de ti misma…te propongo algo… porque no vienes en 5 días a esta dirección (le entrega un papel)… ahí estará mi nuevo equipo enfréntate a él… si les ganas aceptare tu oferta… pero solo debes enfrentarte tu nadie más.

Andrómeda: de acuerdo… prepara a tus chicos porque no tendré piedad (totalmente arrogante)

Kagellama: ya lo veremos…


	14. capitulo 14 : son hermanos?

Los chicos se están preparando para iniciar el partido, Endo se encuentra en la portería mientras Someoka practica los tiros.

Someoka: prepárate Endo!(Patea el balón)

Endo: ah?...(entra el balón en la portería)

Someoka: Endo no te distraigas…

Endo: si claro… lo siento.

En las bancas de Raimon.

Aki: _Endo está muy distraído….y no es el único haruna recian volvió a las bancas pero …se ve muy triste y deprimida… _haruna que sucede…

Haruna: (no responde) _no está…_

Aki: haruna..?

Haruna: ah? ..lo siento estoy algo distraída… em… iré de nuevo al vestidor se me olvido algo…vuelvo enseguida

Aki: si claro..

En la cancha del lado del instituto imperial.

Genda: donde esta Kido?

Sakuma: no lo sé…no lo he visto desde que salió del vestidor… voy a buscarlo.

Genda: no lo hagas… te reprenderá el líder… seguramente ya debe venir.

Sakuma: eso espero.

Cancha lado de Raimon.

Someoka: que te ocurre Endo…

Kazemaru: se que estas ansioso pero no te distraigas… tómatelo con calma.

Endo: si lo se… lo siento chicos… iré a refrescarme un poco .

En las bancas de Raimon.

Aki: me preocupa mucho Endo.

Natsumi: quizás deberías hablar con él.

Aki: tienes razón (sigue a Endo)

Vestidor de Raimon.

Endo: (abre la llave y se moja la cara)… ah…

Aki: toma… (Le pasa una toalla)

Endo: ah? ... gracias aki.

Aki: porque estas tan distraído Endo?

Endo: no es nada… no te preocupes.

Aki: sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea "cuando un jugador no puede defender la portería solo siempre cuenta con otro"

Endo: no sé porque siempre me convences

Endo le cuenta lo que hablo con Kagellama.

Aki: ya veo…

Endo: si Raimon gana no podrán convivir como hermanos

¿?: Espera!

Endo: que fue eso?

Aki: se escuchó como… haruna? (salen ambos al pasillo y se encuentran con haruna y Kido hablando, obviamente ellos no se dan cuenta de la presencia de aki y Endo)

Kido: que quieres…no tengo mucho tiempo.

Haruna: porque no estabas en el campo.

Kido: eso a ti no te incumbe.(sigue adelante e intenta irse )

Haruna: espera… sé que yo no te importo y que solo soy un estorbo en tu vida pero…

Kido: qué?

Haruna: por eso ya no me hablas! , verdad… al irte a vivir con los Kido cambiaste demasiado, te has vuelto arrogante, el hermano que siempre cuidó de mí ya no existe…

Haruna: (su cara cambia de tristeza a una cara sarcástica y malvada de un momento a otro) pero tranquilo ya encontré un remplazo… es más porque no me haces un favor, o mejor dicho te haces un favor… olvida que alguna vez fui tu hermana.(se va)

Kido: (aprieta los puño, y se va)

Aki: (se van por el otro pasillo) pobre Kido… él está haciendo todo lo posible para estar con su hermana pero el problema es que no se lo puede decir.

Endo: ojala podamos ayudarlos

Aki: (se detiene abruptamente) mira Endo.

A lo lejos se ve a Goenji y el detective onigawara

eso es todo amigos... no olviden dejar sus Reviews

besos bye


	15. capitulo 15 : son hermanos? 2ª parte

Endo: que está haciendo Goenji con ese señor?

Aki: shuuu… Escuchemos

Detective onigawara: hemos investigado todo pero no hay rastro de ninguna trampa

Goenji: eso no puede ser… Kagellama tiene alguna trampa por aquí estoy seguro.

Detective onigawara: también lo creo… pero seguiré investigando no me daré por vencido

Goenji: ante cualquier cambio por favor llámeme

Detective onigawara: claro… a! y ten cuidado no solo Kagellama podría ser peligroso.

Goenji: está hablando de ella?... que ha descubierto?

Detective onigawara: nada… eso es lo peligroso… estoy seguro que alguien borro sus expedientes y ese "alguien" no quiere que sepamos quien es ella en realidad.

Goenji: ya veo

Detective onigawara: y tú has descubierto algo?

Goenji: bueno… la verdad

Detective onigawara: que sucede?

Goenji: no sé si descubrí algo es más bien una sospecha

Detective onigawara: sospecha?... dime de que se trata

Goenji: en su informe salía que haruna tiene un hermano llamado yuuto verdad?

Detective onigawara: así es… pero no hemos podido ubicarlo, los archivos de su nuevo apellido fueron borrados también.

Goenji: mi sospecha es que el hermano de ella puede ser yuuto Kido.

Detective onigawara: el capitán del instituto imperial?

Goenji: si… sus nombres calzan y además cada vez que haruna está cerca o lo ve se pone un tanto nerviosa, por lo que me fijado.

Detective onigawara: ya veo investigare más afondo puede que tengas razón.

Aki: no! Endo… (Muy bajito)

Endo: Goenji… que estás haciendo?

Goenji: Endo… aki…(sorprendido)

Detective onigawara: será mejor que los deje solos. (Se va)

Aki: Goenji que hacías con un detective?

Goenji: bueno la verdad soy como una especie de agente, ayudo a la policía y le informo todo lo que pasa en el equipo.

Endo: pare qué?

Goenji: según ellos para que estemos más seguros de Kagellama.

Aki: ya veo.

Endo: desde que entraste al equipo eras un agente?

Goenji: no… me lo pidieron después.

Endo: ah… em… de que hablabas con el detective.

Goenji: sobre unas sospechas que tengo.

Aki: es sobre haruna por lo que pude escuchar.

Goenji: así es

Endo: que sospechas?

Goenji: es posible que haruna sea la hermana menor de Kido, lo sé es descabellado pero eso es lo que sospecho, pero no tengo nada que me respalde.

Aki: bueno… la verdad…

Goenji: ah?

Endo: recuerdas cuando me viste hablando con Kagellama

Goenji: si lo recuerdo.

Endo: bueno el me busco para contarme que Kido es el hermano mayor de haruna .

Goenji: que? Es enserio?

Aki: si… así es

Goenji: entonces tengo que hablar con el señor onigawara.(sale corriendo)

Endo: espera… el partido comienza en 15 minutos!

Goenji: tranquilo regresare en 5! ( se alejó)

Endo: pero…ah…bueno vamos al campo.

Aki: si… (Caminando por el pasillo) Endo.

Endo: em?

Aki: ay algo que me preocupa.

Endo: qué es?

Aki: después que adoptaran ha Kido, no pudo ver a haruna durante 6 años verdad?

Endo: así es…

Aki: que habrá pasado con ella durante todo ese tiempo, por cómo le hablo a Kido hace poco se ve que le guarda mucho rencor…. Pero es como si fuera solo por dejarla sola en el orfanato sino por algo más.

Endo: algo más?

Aki: así es… me gustaría saber que es.

Endo: a mí también.

En la cancha del lado de Raimon.(suena un celular)

Kazemaru: ah?... disculpen chicos enseguida vuelvo.

Someoka: otro más…

Fuera de la cancha.

Kazemaru: alo… con quien hablo?

_¿?: Hola… soy amigo de tu mama, ella me pidió que te trajera algo pero no tengo mucho tiempo… podrías salir a buscarlo fuera del estadio por favor?_

Kazemaru: m… si claro salgo enseguida (cuelga el teléfono)

Fuera del estadio.

Kazemaru: m… donde estará ese señor…

¿?: Señor….ja …. No soy tan viejo

Kazemaru: (se da vuelta y se a un chico de su misma edad con un traje extraño, tenía el torso descubierto y una especie de collar con una gema grande en medio)-para mas informacion del traje ir a " .com " - quien eres tú?

Osiris: mi nombre es Osiris… tranquilo pronto nos conoceremos mejor…. Pero por el momento vengo a darte un pequeño regalo

Kazemaru: regalo?

Osiris: así es… de veras lo siento pero ordenes son órdenes.

Kazemaru: pero de estas… (Es golpeado en el estómago)

eso es todo amigos grasias por leer mi fic :D

no olviden dejar sus comentarios y si quieren sugerencias

besos bye


	16. capitulo 16 : ordenes son ordenes

Fuera del estadio.

Kazemaru: m… donde estará ese señor…

¿?: Señor….ja… No soy tan viejo

Kazemaru: (se da vuelta y se a un chico de su misma edad con un traje extraño, tenía el torso descubierto y una especie de collar con una gema grande en medio) quien eres tú?

Osiris: mi nombre es Osiris… tranquilo pronto nos conoceremos mejor…. Pero por el momento vengo a darte un pequeño regalo

Kazemaru: regalo?

Osiris: así es… de veras lo siento pero ordenes son órdenes.

Kazemaru: pero de estas… (Es golpeado en el estómago)

Osiris: te lo dije (sonríe maliciosamente)

Kazemaru: p…por…que… (De rodillas)

Osiris: sencillo…necesito hacerte una pregunta… pero primero tenía que mostrarte lo que te pasara si no me respondes con la verdad… y créeme (acercándose lentamente y agachándose donde kazemaru) se cuándo me mienten.

Kazemaru: que…quieres saber… (Mirando fijamente a Osiris)

Osiris: sé que hablaste con mi capitana…

Kazemaru: con tu capitana… no me digas que tú…

Osiris: así es pertenezco a su equipo… pero esa no es la pregunta… ni siquiera en si lo es.

Kazemaru: entonces que quieres ( un poco más recuperado)

Osiris: quién es?

Kazemaru: quién es quién?

Osiris: quiero que me digas el nombre de mi capitana.

Kazemaru: eso no lo deberías saber tú. (Sarcástico)

Osiris: aún te quedan ganas de ser chistoso verdad… (Lo vuelve a golpear)

Kazemaru: ah!...

Osiris: respóndeme… sabes quién es….DIME!(Agarrando a kazemaru de la camisa)

Kazemaru: ya veo… nunca pensé que haruna fuera capaz de esto… debe estar muy desesperada de que alguien sepa verdad

Osiris: no es eso… pronto se sabrá pero hasta ese día nadie puede saber la verdad

Kazemaru: "ese día"?

Osiris: pronto lo sabrás… pero hasta entonces (saca un diamante)

Kazemaru: no de nuevo… que demonios es esa cosa.

Osiris: ah! Es cierto ya te habían lavado el cerebro, bueno este es el diamante Amunet, es muy poderoso puede, como ya sabes, borrar la memoria, aumentar la velocidad y fuerza de la persona que lo usa y curar heridas.

Osiris: pero bueno… Ma'a ElSalama (adiós).-desde el diamante sale un flash.

Kazemaru: pero… (Sus ojos se tornaron color rojo)

Osiris: olvidaras lo que ha pasado, no me recordaras, no sentirás dolor, olvidaras lo que hablaste con esa chica después del partido de entrenamiento contra el instituto imperial y ahora volverás a tu equipo con este paquete que trajo un amigo de tu madre para ti.

Kazemaru: si lo hare (en transe) Osiris: good boy…

Kazemaru:(se levanta y entra de nuevo al estadio)

Osiris: (saca un celular) alo… capitana.

_Andrómeda: si Osiris que quieres._

Osiris: ya está hecho ya no recuerda nada

_Andrómeda: me alegra oír eso… cuando llegues a la base podrás elegir tu recompensa._

Osiris: muchas gracias capitana.

_Andrómeda: Salam Aleikum_

Osiris: wa aleikum es salam. (Corta la conversación y se marcha del lugar)

Desde las bancas del estadio, lado de Raimon.

Haruna: (corta una conversación telefónica) m..jajaja..(a baja voz)

Aki: haruna… porque ríes?

Haruna: no es nada… el partido comienza en 5 minutos hay que llamar a los chicos.

Natsumi: ya no es necesario… kazemaru era el único que faltaba y ahí viene.

Aki: de acuerdo… CHICOS VA A COMENZAR EL PARTIDO! Endo: vamos en fila...

Kakuma: buenas tardes queridos fanáticos del futbol en breves minutos comenzaremos la final regional del torneo futbol frontera. Los equipos están listos para la presentación inicial. Ambos equipos se encuentran alineados y salen en fila al campo.

Kido: _no lo entiendo busque por todos lados, no pude encontrar la trampa del líder… donde esta donde…un momento él dijo…_

RECUERDO_

Kagellama: dime que quieres.

Kido: necesito que me diga si está preparando una trampa para Raimon.

Kagellama: eso nunca te importo Kido: pues ahora si Kagellama: m… ya veo.

Kido: me gustaría enfrentarme a Raimon con mis propias habilidades… estoy seguro que ganare si…

Kagellama: si te esfuerzas… investigar tanto te está afectando.

Kido: solo quiero que detenga cualquier plan que esté planeando!

Kagellama: lo siento pero no lo hare… solo te diré que tengas cuidado el paraíso en donde estas está a punto deser aplastado.

FIN RECUERDO_

Kido: _el paraíso está a punto de ser aplastado… analiza Kido… mi paraíso es el futbol, será aplastado… no… no puede ser capaz._

Kakuma: los equipos están saliendo a la cancha… Los jugadores estrechaban manos en e l centro de la cancha.

Kido: (estrecha la mano con Endo y lo acerca para hablarle al oído) Kagellama hará…

Endo: de acuerdo… gracias Kido.

Unos minutos después.

Kakuma: ya han terminado las presentaciones y los equipos se acomodan en el campo…, el árbitro da el pitido de salida, inicia el instituto imperial. En ese mismo momento unas vigas de acero se incrustan en el campo de futbol provocando una cortina de humo.

Kakuma: pero que es esto… unas vigas han caído sobre el campo del lado del equipo Raimon… pero que tragedia…señoras y señores. Bancas de Raimon.

Aki: no chicos… (Choqueada)

Natsumi: no… es… posible (unas lagrimas se le escapan)

Haruna: _no puedo creer que fuera capaz… pero esto no se quedara así… (Corre a la salida del campo) nadie se interpone en mis planes._

Gracias a la confusión en el momento nadie se da cuenta de la salida de haruna. En esos mismos momentos se disipa la cortina de humo y deja ver sanos y salvos al equipo Raimon. Kakuma: esto es un milagro… el equipo Raimon se encuentra ileso.

Cancha de futbol.

Endo: Kido tenía razón.

En ese momento Kido abandona la cancha y corre al despacho de Kagellama junto con algunos compañeros de su equipo, detrás de ellos también van Endo y Goenji. Mientras más adelante va haruna ya transformada en Andrómeda.

Que pasara? Se encontraran estos capitanes?

Véanlo en el próximo capitulo Besos bye


	17. capitulo 17 : cerca muy cerca

En ese momento Kido abandona la cancha y corre al despacho de Kagellama junto con algunos compañeros de su equipo, detrás de ellos también van Endo y Goenji. Mientras más adelante va haruna ya transformada en Andrómeda.

Andrómeda: (presiona un botón de su traje y retira un medallón) ola…Thor, Nefer los necesito cerca de mis coordenadas me voy a encargar de una escoria.

Nefer: si capitana… nos dirigimos ahí inmediatamente.

Andrómeda: (corta la trasmisión) nadie se mete conmigo… nadie.

Desde más atrás del pasillo

Endo: en donde está el despacho de Kagellama Kido?

Kido: más adelante, por este pasillo a la izquierda.

Unos minutos después, ya en el destino.

Andrómeda: (entra ruidosamente) como te atreviste hacer algo así!

Kagellama: (sonriendo) pero si es la bella capitana Andrómeda, a que te refieres.

Andrómeda: a como casi matas a el equipo Raimon, ellos me pertenecen, yo me encargare de ellos a su debido tiempo, aun me son útiles, idiota.

Kagellama: pero que niña más irrespetuosa, ellos me estorbaban, debía eliminarlos.

Andrómeda: ellos están incluidos en mi plan, aun no deben ser eliminados

En el mismo momento que ella dice estas palabras la puerta se abre y entran Kido, Endo y Goenji.

Endo: (mira a la chica con vestido muy corto y capa) y quien eres tú? Kido la conoces?

Kido: no la reconozco, jamás la había visto.

Goenji: respóndenos quien eres tú, y porque dijiste esas palabras.

Kagellama: respóndeles, ahora veamos quien está en la ruina (susurrando)

Andrómeda: demonios, quien soy lo les concierne a ustedes.

Detective onigawara: claro que nos concierne (entrando al cuarto)

Goenji: detective onigawara…

Detective onigawara: si estás envuelta en los planes de Kagellama, tendrás que acompañarme a la comisaria.

Andrómeda: tranquilo, no lo estoy (volteándose para quedar de frente a todos los demás, pero con la cabeza agachada y poniéndose la capuchón) díganme van a arrestar a Kagellama.

Detective onigawara: si, pero debemos encontrar pruebas de que es culpable o sino mañana estará libre de nuevo.

Andrómeda: qué tal si le ahorro el trabajo (saca un pendrive y lo arroja a los pies del detective) ahí está todo lo que se borró cuando se infiltro a la computadora central.

Goenji: como sabes que se infiltraron a la computadora central?

Andrómeda: se muchas cosas… esa información será suficiente para mantenerlo unas semanas, lo demás se lo dejo a usted.

Kido: porque nos ayudas?... quién eres?

Andrómeda: ayudarlos?...jajajaja… no los estoy ayudando, esto lo hago por mí, que les sirva a ustedes en un algo colateral, nada más, y la segunda pregunta no soportarías saber quién soy, no ahora.

Endo: no entiendo nada de esto, que quieres?

Kagellama: tan ingenuos como siempre… bueno (dirigiéndose asía Andrómeda) sabes si das la información sobre tu sabes no te conviene verdad.

Andrómeda: lo sé, por eso no está ahí no soy estúpida, bueno que te vaya bien en la cárcel nos vemos en 5 días. (Caminando asía una salida que estaba a su derecha)

Detective onigawara: donde crees que vas, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte asique deberás venir conmigo sí o sí.

Andrómeda: es gracioso eso suena como si me ordenara ir con usted… pero lo siento no tengo tiempo... Goodbye (sale corriendo por el pasillo)

Goenji: detente.

Detective onigawara: ustedes arresten a Kagellama (ordenando a 2 agentes) y ustedes sigámosla (a otros 2) .

Kido: Endo vamos detrás de ella.

Endo: sí

En los pasillos del estadio.

Andrómeda: (presiona su medallón) demonios, Thor y Nefer necesito que hagan una distracción en el pasillo nº 6 del estadio rápido, me están siguiendo.

Thor: enseguida.

Goenji: ay que atraparla.

Kido: si sabe muchas cosas

Endo: tenemos que atraparla para descubrir todos los planes de Kagellama.

Detective onigawara: separémonos la encerraremos.

Goenji, Kido, Endo: si!

Más adelante.

Andrómeda: tengo que volverme a disfrazar rápido, en el siguiente pasillo está el baño de damas perfecto… (Aprieta el medallón) necesito que hagan la distracción justo en la esquina del baño de damas ahí podre disfrazarme de nuevo, entendido.

Thor, Nefer: sí.

Unos minutos después.

Andrómeda: wow… estos pasillos son enormes, incluso yo ya me canse (sosteniéndose en la muralla)

Goenji: menos mal que te has cansado

Andrómeda: ah? (sorprendida, retrocediendo asía el otro pasillo)

Endo: no tienes escapatoria.

Andrómeda: demonios.(asía el otro pasillo)

Kido: dinos lo que sabes.

Andrómeda: de donde salieron.

Detective onigawara: estas arrestada, síguenos te llevaremos a la estación solo son unas preguntas.

Andrómeda: por mi iría pero mi identidad es la que me preocupa, lo siento no puedo

Goenji: tu identidad? Te conocemos.

Andrómeda: no en verdad.(de su medallón tartamudea una luz roja) bueno esto es mi señal de salida.

Kido: a que te…(no alcanza a terminar debido a una fuerte explosión en el pasillo)

Se levanta una cortina de humo negro.

Endo: que sucedió?

Kido: debieron ser cómplices de ella para ayudarla a huir..

Goenji: demonios

Se disuelve la cortina de humo.

Detective onigawara: abran un perímetro encuéntrenla.

Mientras tanto lejos de ese pasillo

Andrómeda: uf! Estuvo cerca (gira su medallón y su ropa cambia al uniforme de Raimon) devuelta a la cancha antes que aki se dé cuenta…_jajaja ay que ganas tenia se sacarme la capucha para ver su linda cara al saber quién era,… aunque tengo el pelo más largo ahora solo ocupo esa incomoda peluca corta para mi personaje de haruna…pero me hubiera reconocido?...jajajaj… bueno pronto lo sabremos. _ .

Les informo que estaré ausente por una semana más o menos

En cuanto puedo subiré el siguiente cap.

Bueno eso es todo. Besos bye.


	18. capitulo 18:Raimon vs Iimperial

En las bancas de Raimon los demás chicos intentan descifrar lo que sucederá con el partido.

Handa: crees que lo cancelen?

Kabellama: puede ser.

Kazemaru: espero que no

Someoka: pero el instituto debe estar sin entrenador porque Kagellama fue arrestado…verdad?

Kurimatsu: puede que no, recuerden que Kagellama tiene muchos contactos, es casi intocable.

Todos (chicos): (ponen una cara de preocupación y tristeza) m…

Aki: chicos… fuera esas caras!… todavía no hemos perdido.

Natsumi: aki tiene razón… no hay motivo para que estén así.

Haruna: (llega e inadvertidamente se coloca tras aki para simular que siempre estuvo ahí pero se encuentra demasiado cansada para poder simular su jadeo)

Aki: haruna te encuentras bien?

Haruna: si…n...no es nada

Natsumi: estas segura? Te ves muy cansada y porque estas tan sudada?

Haruna: _que les digo…a ya se_… lo que sucede es que fui al baño ase un momento y de repente se escuchó un estruendo como una explosión… y me asuste y tuve que salir corriendo…solo estoy cansada nada más

Kazemaru: una explosión?

Someoka: Kagellama habrá hecho algo con los chicos?

Handa: deberíamos ir a ver.

Endo: no es necesario.(junto a Goenji)

Todos: Endo!

Aki: estas bien?…haruna dijo que escucho una explosión.

Endo: si estamos bien

Goenji: y como haruna escucho la explosión…desde aquí no lo creo posible.(con un tono interrogativo)

Haruna: fui al baño desde ahí se pudo escuchar un poco.

Goenji: en cual baño estabas?

Haruna: esto es un interrogatorio o qué?

Goenji: solo responde a la pregunta.

Haruna: estaba en baño del pasillo nº 4 es el que está más cerca.

Aki: Goenji… a que vienen tantas preguntas?

Haruna: yo creo que simplemente no le caigo bien (con un tono inocente)

Goenji: no es eso… la explosión la provoco una chica que huía de nosotros y de la policía pensé que si estabas en el baño del pasillo 6 podrías haberla visto, es posible que haya utilizado el baño para disfrazarse o utilizo los conductos de ventilación para salir de ay.

Natsumi: una chica? Y porque huía?

Endo: cuando llegamos al despacho de Kagellama ella estaba hablando con el acerca de un plan de ella pero que al parecer incluía a Kagellama, por eso queríamos hablar con ella pero huyo diciendo que su identidad era demasiado importante para arriesgarse

Natsumi: ya veo.

Handa: capitán… cancelaran el partido?

Endo: por supuesto que no! Hemos venido a jugar y eso es lo que vamos hacer.

Kido: (llegando) de verdad lo lamento chicos pero tendremos que cancelar el partido.

Todos: que!

Endo: pero… Kido porque?

Kido: debido a lo sucedido… em… lo único que nos queda es aceptar la responsabilidad por los actos de nuestro líder y por ello aceptamos nuestra derrota.

Goenji: Endo dejaras que esto pase.

Endo: por supuesto que no!... ustedes no tuvieron la culpa de lo que hizo Kagellama, nosotros hemos venido a jugar y eso es lo que vamos hacer.

Kido: Endo…

Endo: después de todo el invencible instituto imperial no se rendiría tan fácil… verdad?

Kido: mm… tienes razón si están de acuerdo el partido se retomara el 10 minutos.

Todos: si!

10 minutos después.

Kakuma: el campo está en perfectas condiciones para que se retome el partido, los equipos ya se encuentran en posición para dar inicio al partido, Shuya Goenji dará la patada de salida.

Desde el campo.

Endo: vamos chicos… demostremos los resultados de todos nuestros esfuerzos!

Todo (Raimon): SI!

Kido: demostrémosles el futbol del instituto imperial.

Todos (): SI!

Kakuma: e iniciamos el partido.

Goenji: (patea el balón y se lo pasa a Someoka)

Kakuma: Raimon inicia rápidamente con el ataque…oh! Pero miren Someoka se encuentra encerrado…al parecer el Kido ha dado la orden con anticipación para prevenir ese ataque…sin duda alguna es el mejor estratega conocido.

Endo: wow! Es impresionante.

Someoka: ten Goenji (da un pase a Goenji)

Goenji: vamos al ataque!

Kakuma: pero que gran pase!... Someoka logra esquivar la barrera momentáneamente y logra dar un pase a Goenji….y ahora ambos se acercan a la portería.

Goenji: vamos Someoka!

Someoka: Impacto Dragón / Remate Dragón!

Goenji: tornado dragón!

Genda: (golpea su puño contra el piso) Barrera Luminosa / Escudo de Fuerza!

Endo:(grita desde la portería) vamos!... entra!

…..

Y ahí queda…. Es mi fic asique aún no he decidido si dejo o no a Raimon

Meter ese gol m… sería interesante leer eso… bueno no olviden dejar sus reviews

Los quiero besos bye


	19. capitulo 19 : nuevas sorpresas

Kakuma: pero que gran pase!... Someoka logra esquivar la barrera momentáneamente y logra dar un pase a Goenji….y ahora ambos se acercan a la portería.

Goenji: vamos Someoka!

Someoka: Impacto Dragón / Remate Dragón!

Goenji: tornado dragón!

Genda: (golpea su puño contra el piso) Barrera Luminosa / Escudo de Fuerza!

Endo:(grita desde la portería) vamos!... entra!

Kakuma: el gol esta frente a la portería y Genda…. Logra detener el gol!

Goenji: ah! (Enojado)

Endo: tranquilo Goenji! Ya vendrá otro!.

Someoka: vamos Goenji tenemos que seguir intentándolo.

Goenji: sí.

De repente llega un avión desde las alturas…por el cual caen unas cuerdas por donde descienden 11 personas.

Kakuma: pero que está sucediendo

Endo: pero que está pasando?

Goenji: pero que…

Kido: Endo!...chicos! cuidado!

Todos los presentes en la cancha se juntan y se alejan del centro de la cancha donde están las personas que descendieron, se marcha el avión y se levanta una gran cortina de humo.

Desde las bancas.

Aki: que está pasando?

Natsumi: será mejor llamar a la policía…

Haruna: pero que está pasando yo…nunca…

Desde la cancha.

Kakuma: bajaron unas personas desde el avión y ahora se encuentran en el centro de la cancha… se nos dificulta mucho la vista por esta gran cortina de humo que se a levantada alrededor de estos extraños visitantes.

Someoka: de seguro vienen de parte de Kagellama

Kido: no lo creo.

Goenji: porque?

Kido: sencillo… Kagellama le gusta el melodrama…pero esto es muy exagerado para él y además el avión es de una compañía extranjera no es de Japón , él no le gusta tratar con gente extraña.

Someoka: miren chicos ya se puede ver.

Desde el grupo da unos pasos adelante alguien, esta vestida con una capa negra y con el capuchón puesto al igual que el resto del equipo.

¿?: Somos el equipo de soccer "Ra" , el equipo más poderoso del mundo y queremos demostrarlo.

Kido: son parte del plan de Kagellama?

¿?: no… intentamos que él se nos uniera pero fue un idiota realmente… creyó que su plan era mejor que el nuestro.

Goenji: entonces cuál es su plan?

¿?: Pronto lo sabrán solo deben ganar el torneo y nos veremos cara a cara…

Kido: quién eres?

¿?: (mira hacia la banca levemente pero nadie se fija)

Banca( al mismo tiempo que esto sucede)

Haruna: _no lo digas…(preocupada)_

Aki: tranquila haruna nada sucederá….(sonríe)

Natsumi: si de seguro los chicos lo solucionaran

Haruna: tienen razón solo me preocupan mucho los chicos (pone una cara inocente y tierna)

Aki: tranquila…

Haruna: _me estoy cansado de actuar…_

Desde la cancha mientras esto sucede

Kido: contéstame….

¿?: mi nombre es…_un momento la capitana dijo …_

RECUERDO_(HARUNA EN ESTE RECUERDO ESTA COMO ANDRÓMEDA )

Andrómeda: cuando sea el momento de completar el plan… me gustaría que mi identidad se mantuviera incógnita hasta el final… para darles una sorpresita a último momento cuando nos coronemos como los mejores y cumpla mi venganza… no crees que mi idea es magnífica Isis?

Isis: por supuesto cápita… el suspenso en estos casos es lo mejor (sonríe maliciosamente)

Andrómeda:(sonríe maliciosamente) te pareces tanto a mí… (en un susurro)

FIN RECUERDO_

¿?: _Se supone que estoy interpretando a la capitana… que nombre le puedo dar a su nuevo personaje.._

Goenji: vamos responde!

¿?: _Ya se_… porque tanto apuro… mi nombre es Anubis y soy el capitán del equipo.

Endo: Anubis…

Kazemaru: y que es lo que quieren

Anubis: sencillo enfrentarnos con el ganador de este torneo.

Goenji: y que pasa si el ganador se reúsa a enfrentarlos.

Anubis: sencillo su linda ciudad será destruida.

Todos: QUE!

Anubis: pero por supuesto nuestro líder es un hombre civilizado así que un día después que se conozca al ganador del torneo habrá una gran fiesta donde se presentara al equipo… pero por el momento solo sabrán mi nombre… mi cara y la de mis jugadores será un misterio hasta ese día

Kido: por que hacen esto?

Anubis: yuuto Kido verdad?... deberías utilizar ese gran cerebro que tienes y descubrirlo.

Kido: (aprieta los puños y avanza unos centímetros pero es detenido por Endo y Goenji)

Endo: tranquilo Kido.

Goenji: les demostraremos con quienes se metieron.

Anubis: me encantaría ver eso… bueno este es el momento de nuestra retirada… "Ra" vámonos…

Endo: esperen!

El equipo "Ra" presiona una gran gema que estaba en su traje y desaparecen en el acto.

Kazemaru: pero que ha sido eso…

Someoka: no creo que debamos continuar con el partido chico….

Endo: porque?

Someoka: no ves lo que acaba de suceder Endo!

Kazemaru: Someoka tiene razón quizás debamos…

Detective onigawara: prepararse para pelear…

Todos eh?

Desde las bancas.(al mismo tiempo que lo anterior)

Natsumi: será mejor que nos acerquemos

Aki: tienes razón… haruna vamos…

Haruna: em… adelántense ustedes

Aki: porque?

Haruna: mis padres están viendo el partido y deben estar preocupados con esto será mejor que los llame… las alcanzo enseguida (se da la vuelta y se aleja de la cancha)

Natsumi: siempre tiene una excusa

Aki: bueno que le vamos hacer vamos Natsumi

Natsumi: si

Lejos de la cancha)

Haruna: (llamando por teléfono)

¿?: si…

Andrómeda: habla Andrómeda… Nubia ponme en altavoz sé que los demás estas ahí.

Nubia: si capitana.

Andrómeda: me podrían explicar qué demonios sucedió!... en qué momento ordene esto.

Ichiro: lo ordeno el líder… trate de hacerlo cambiar de opinión pero… ordeno adelantar el plan unas semanas.

Haruna: demonios… ya tenía todo planeado para unas semanas más… ichiro podrías..

Ichiro: Ramsés.

Haruna: qué?

Ramsés: el líder ya me dio un nuevo nombre

Andrómeda: creí que no participarías del plan

Ramsés: "An" (la forma más cariñosa en que ichiro o "Ramsés" llama a Andrómeda o haruna) siempre te seguiré estés donde estés hermanita… después de todo para eso están los hermanos mayores... para cuidar y proteger ese es..

Haruna: nuestro deber… lo se… gracias hermano.

Ramsés: que harás con lo que acaba de suceder?

Andrómeda: cuando regrese a casa hablare con él líder y después veremos…

Ramsés: de acuerdo te esperamos…

Andrómeda: volveré pronto bye.

Ramsés: bye

Andromeda: (corta la llamada)

Haruna: será mejor volver… (con una mirada de melancolía)

dejen sus Reviews, buenos o malos no importa la critica es buena...

bye


	20. capitulo 20 : empezó

Aquí les deje el siguiente capítulo, espero que les gusto

Ha! Antes que se me olvide mil gracias por los Reviews que me dejaron

Bueno es todo que lo disfruten

Retomaremos cuando los chicos hablaban con el detective onigawara.

Kazemaru: Someoka tiene razón quizás debamos…

Detective onigawara: prepararse para pelear…

Todos eh?

Detective onigawara: así es… como ese chico dijo el ganador de este torneo se enfrentara a ellos, y tendrá la gran responsabilidad de ganar para proteger esta ciudad.

Endo: ya veo…

Kido: estás pensando lo mismo que yo Endo?

Endo: eso creo… detective

Endo/Kido: nosotros nos encargaremos de vencer al equipo Ra!

Kazemaru: pero no podemos competir con ellos por separado

Someoka: sería una locura.

Goenji: pero si unimos fuerzas seremos invencibles

Endo: una combinación del instituto imperial y Raimon

Kido: nuestros equipos son los mejores a mi parecer… si unimos nuestros mejores elementos nuestra victoria será inminente.(sonríe)

Aki: será lo correcto Endo?

Endo: mm… a mí me parece bien… y ustedes que creen chicos?

Handa: aunque quizás no seamos elegidos a mí me parece bien será una gran estrategia para lograr vencer a esos sujetos

Kurimatsu: tienes razón yo estoy de acuerdo.

Todos los demás también aceptaron.

Nadie noto que haruna acababa de regresar.

Endo: entonces está decidido… Raimon y

Kido: el instituto imperial

Todos: se fusionan!

Pero alguien habla sorpresivamente.

Haruna: pero eso no les asegura que ustedes jueguen contra el equipo Ra

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con esto, ya que de alguna manera tenía razón.

Aki: cuando regresaste?

Goenji: regresar? Porque no estabas aquí?

Haruna: tuve que llamar a mis padres y me aleje un poco del grupo nada más… volviendo al tema, que les asegura que ustedes serán los que enfrentaran a ese equipo? El torneo aún tiene más equipos que siguen participando en él… ustedes no son los únicos que podrían salir vencedores.

Detective onigawara: yo me encargo de eso, puedo hablar con los demás equipos y hacer que se retiren del torneo ya que la situación es riesgosa tenemos órdenes de proteger a los participantes.

Goenji: pero eso también nos incluiría a nosotros verdad?

Detective onigawara: si… pero nosotros sería más practico proteger a un equipo que a 5 más.

Endo: tiene razón…

De repente suena un celular.

Endo: em?

Haruna: lo siento es el mío (saca su celular y lee un mensaje te texto) no puede ser es…

Aki: quien es haruna?

Natsumi: que sucede?

Todos se fijaron la mirada en haruna.

Haruna: m? ah! No es nada importante pero lo siento tengo que irme (se marcha rápidamente)

Natsumi: cada vez está actuando de manera más extraña

Aki: me preocupa… la última vez que hable con ella se descontrolo totalmente.

Kido: se descontrolo?

Aki: así es me dijo muchas cosas que me preocuparon

_Recuerdo__

_HARUNA: supongo que ichiro les conto que a mi hermano lo adoptaron antes que a mi verdad_

_AKI: así es , nos dijo que te había prometido cuidarte pero debido a la adopción no tuvo elección supongo_

_HARUNA : si tuvo elección! (enojada y herida) pudo volverme a llamar ,pudo ir a visitarme pudo hacer muchas cosas!_

_AKI: haruna ...cálmate sé que es doloroso pero aún se pueden volver a ver ,todavía hay tiempo, nosotros te podemos ayudar a encontrarlo_

_HARUNA: jjajajajaja (una risa sarcástica) ,encontrarlo? jajajja . No necesito encontrarlo se dónde está ,donde vive , se todo de él ,no necesito encontrarlo_

_AKI: si ya lo sabes porque no vas a buscarlo dile lo que sientes_

_HARUNA: aki... a mi hermano no le importó ...soy un __**estorbo **__para el_

_AKI: no creo que sea así haruna estoy segura que él te quiere, pero debe haber algo que se lo impide_

_HARUNA: a mí la verdad ya no me importa lo que a él le pase , es más yo ya sé que hacer_

_AKI: haruna..._

_HARUNA: yo voy a ver..._

_FIN RECUERDO__

Aki: pero como ahora recibió una llama y no pudimos continuar.

Endo: quizás no sea nada no hay que preocuparse.

Goenji: detective

Detective onigawara: si…

Goenji: usted podría rastrear de dónde se originó la llamada que recibió haruna por favor.

Kido: por qué quieres que la rastren?

Goenji: no es que sospeche de ella algo malo pero…

Endo: pero…

Goenji: hay muchas cosas extrañas entorno a ella.

Detective onigawara: y desde que se unió a su equipo la hemos estado investigando.

Kido: pero porque? (molesto)

Goenji: tranquilo… solo queríamos saber si estaba en algún peligro pero… al investigarla tuvimos que indagar en su pasado y descubrimos que…

Dirá frente de todos que son hermanos?

Que dirá el mensaje que recibió haruna?

Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo….

Bye


	21. capitulo 21 : cambios inesperados

Endo: pero…

Goenji: hay muchas cosas extrañas entorno a ella.

Detective onigawara: y desde que se unió a su equipo la hemos estado investigando.

Kido: pero porque? (molesto)

Goenji: tranquilo… solo queríamos saber si estaba en algún peligro pero… al investigarla tuvimos que indagar en su pasado y descubrimos que ella desapareció durante aproximadamente 4 años.

Kido: 4 años?

Detective onigawara: así es no hay rastro de ella durante todo ese tiempo…

Endo: pero como es eso posible?

Goenji: no lo sabemos por eso estamos investigando.

Natsumi: pero su hermano debe saber dónde estuvo verdad…

Goenji, Endo, aki y Kido se miraban nerviosamente… hasta que.

Kido: no… no lo sabe.

Someoka: como lo sabes?

Kido: porque yo soy el hermano mayor de haruna

Todos(los que desconocían esto): QUE!

Aki: Kido… lo que no me explico es porque no hablaste con ella durante 6 años, sé que hiciste un trato con tu padre por 3 años pero…

Kido: como sabían eso?

Endo: Kagellama me conto a mí y yo se lo dije a aki

Kido: ya veo (baja la mirada y luego vuelve a levantarla) verán durante 3 años de mi vida estuve entrenando con Kagellama… entrene y entrena hasta que el acepto que estaba listo, tiempo en el cual se me prohibió el contacto con ella, luego me inscribieron él instituto imperial y me uní al equipo de futbol en el cual Kagellama me nombro su capitán… y solo hace 2 años hice esa promesa con mi padre luego.

Endo: Kido…

Kido: siempre estuvo en mi mente ella jamás la olvide…

Aki: eso está claro Kido… pero creo que ella guardo un poco de resentimiento… deberías hablar con ella y aclararle las cosas.

Kido: no lo creo… la última vez que hable con ella me dejo todo claro…

_RECUERDO__

_Kido: que quieres…no tengo mucho tiempo._

_Haruna: porque no estabas en el campo._

_Kido: eso a ti no te incumbe.(sigue adelante e intenta irse )_

_Haruna: espera… sé que yo no te importo y que solo soy un estorbo en tu vida pero…_

_Kido: qué?_

_Haruna: por eso ya no me hablas! , verdad… al irte a vivir con los Kido cambiaste demasiado, te has vuelto arrogante, el hermano que siempre cuidó de mí ya no existe…_

_Haruna: (su cara cambia de tristeza a una cara sarcástica y malvada de un momento a otro) pero tranquilo ya encontré un remplazo… es más porque no me haces un favor, o mejor dicho te haces un favor… olvida que alguna vez fui tu hermana.(se va)_

_Kido: (aprieta los puño, y se va)_

_FIN RECUERDO__

Kido: no quiere hablarme y por sobre todo no quería que ustedes se enteraran de que somos hermanos

Endo: no creo que ella quiera eso…

Kido: pero Endo ella me dijo…

Endo: se lo que te dijo… aki y yo estábamos en el pasillo cuando estaban hablando… pero… solo esta confundida debes hablar con ella…

Kido: creo que tienes razón (sonríe)… pero hay algo que no entiendo bien…

Natsumi: que cosa?

Kido: cuando hablamos con haruna ella me dijo que ya me había encontrado un remplazo…pero yo también he investigado para conocerla mejor y sé que cuando la adopto el señor otonashi él no tenía más hijos y no adopto a nadie más entonces…

Goenji: entonces te preguntas quien puede ser esa persona…

Kido: así es…

Aki: bueno chicos creo que no podemos hacer más que esperar hasta que ella nos cuente todo… será mejor que nos preparemos para enfrentar al equipo Ra…

Kazemaru: aki tiene razón esto es más importante… de seguro sabremos más de haruna cuando ella esté lista para contarnos.

Endo: tienen razón… chicos volvamos a nuestra escuela para entrenar!

Todos: SI!

Detective onigawara: será mejor que siga investigando…

Goenji: detective podría usted investigar más acerca de haruna por favor.

Detective onigawara: claro… además hay algo en esa chica que me da mala espina… no lo sé pero siento que debo seguir investigándola.

Goenji: a mí también… muchas gracias…

Detective onigawara: no te preocupes… ahora vayan a entrenar el futuro está en sus manos

Goenji: claro!

Luego de esto todos se dirigieron a la secundaria Raimon incluyendo al equipo del instituto imperial, ya que ahí decidirían quienes integrarían el nuevo equipo fusionado. Desde el otro lado de la ciudad en un barrio de pandilleros nos encontramos con haruna que camina aparentemente a su casa, desde lejos se puede ver un viejo orfanato. Ella esta vestida con el traje de entrenamiento del equipo Ra, un peto ajustado color negro, unos pantalones algo sueltos con un cinturón negro que un lado queda colgando del pantalón y un collar con gema roja.

Haruna: (camina y entra al orfanato)

¿?: wow pero miren con que preciosidad me he encontrado (hablando seductoramente y abrazando por la cintura a haruna) como estas Andrómeda.

(Recuerden que haruna fuera del equipo Raimon es Andrómeda en todo momento)

Andrómeda: (soltándose del agarre) soy tu capitana Osiris como te atreves a… (es besada y acorralada brutalmente contra la pared)

Osiris: (separándose un poco de ella y afirmándola de las muñecas) me dijiste que podía elegir una recompensa y esto es lo que quiero…(volviendo a besarla)

Andrómeda: m... m… suéltame (lo empuja) como te atreves el líder se enterara de esto…( se da una vuelta y se dispone a irse)

Osiris: no te conviene preciosa.

Andrómeda: (se detiene) porque lo dices (con un tono altanero)

Osiris: por la misión que me mandaste hacer… no se la informaste al líder, primer error, además me tome la libertad de seguirte y…

Andrómeda: que!

Osiris: tranquila… solo te vi con tu ropita de estudiante y además haciendo algo pro-hi-bi-do

Andrómeda: de… de que estás hablando Osiris…

Osiris: te vi hablando con el capitán del instituto imperial… si mal no me acuerdo el líder te prohibió hablar con él, aún que la verdad me pregunto por qué.

Andrómeda: y escuchaste de que hablábamos?

Osiris: no la verdad… pero bueno si tú hablas de esto yo le iré con el chisme al líder y creme no te convendrá.

Andrómeda: que quieres por tú silencio…

Osiris: la verdad me gustas mucho… tu actitud… arrogante, fuerte… y eres muy atractiva también…

Andrómeda: que tiene que ver con esto…

Osiris: mm… que te parece si a cambio de mi silencio (se acerca a ella) tú te conviertes (se acerca más y más ella hasta que queda lo suficientemente cerca para susurrarle al oído) en mi novia.

Es todo por hoy… no olviden dejar sus Reviews y gracias por los que ya han rejado.

Bye


	22. capitulo 22 : complicaciones

Osiris: mm… que te parece si a cambio de mi silencio (se acerca a ella) tú te conviertes (se acerca más y más ella hasta que queda lo suficientemente cerca para susurrarle al oído) en mi novia

Andrómeda: que!

Osiris: ese es mi precio tú decides.

Andrómeda: no lo hare… crees que me rebajaría para estar con alguien como tú?… por favor sigue soñando (se da media vuelta pero…)

Osiris: (la agarra de la muñeca, la da vuelta bruscamente y la acorrala contra la pared) pero preciosa ese es mi precio o prefieres que el líder se entere y te castigue? lo conoces mejor que yo y sabes que sus castigos son los peores….

Andrómeda: suéltame!…(lucha)

Osiris: (soltándola)…de acuerdo te daré un día para pensarlo mañana en la noche espero tu respuesta (dándose media vuelta…) pero te aviso… yo cuido lo que me pertenece…(se va)

Andrómeda: _qué hago?...maldito el día en que llegaste Osiris…_

Andrómeda sigue su camino y entra al orfanato, recorre algunos pasillos saludando a alguno que otro niño, entra a una gran sala donde enfrente de ella se encuentra un gran escritorio donde esta alguien.

Andrómeda: (se inclina apoyando una sola rodilla en el piso) líder me gustaría hablar con usted por favor.

Líder: Andrómeda iba a mandar por ti … también necesitaba hablar contigo… pero inicia tú.

Andrómeda: porque se dio la orden de adelantar mi plan?

Líder: era necesario estabas demorando mucho y me temía que estuvieras dudando… fue solo una ayuda…

Andrómeda: jamás dudaría líder…. (Hablando más fuerte , con ira) Pero ahora esto afecta todo lo que he planeado debo adelantar todo y …

Líder: (subiendo su tono de voz) como te atreves niña… baja tu tono cuando estés conmigo!

Andrómeda: pero líder usted no tenía derecho a interferir en esta parte del plan…. Esto era solo mío…mío!

Líder: ( se levanta y camina hasta ella) insolente (le pega una abofetear)

Andrómeda: (del golpe cae al suelo) li…líder…(mirando al líder con la mejilla roja)

Líder: te has vuelto muy insolente… solo te deje continuar para ver el descaro al que llegabas… yo me entero de todo de todo…

Andrómeda: de que está hablando líder (con la voz cortada, tratando de contener las lágrimas)

Líder: me entere de la misión a la cual enviaste sin mi consentimiento a Osiris…

Andrómeda: que!... co…como se enteró…

Líder: en el lugar donde se realizó la misión habían cámaras por suerte las descubrí a tiempo a ya estaríamos todos siendo investigados… fuiste muy estúpida Andrómeda! (otra abofeteada)

Andrómeda: ah!...

Líder: por tu incompetencia he decidido que tú estarás al frente en el siguiente ataque a la ciudad Inazuma…

Andrómeda: pero líder es muy riesgoso que yo valla podrían descubrir que soy…

Líder: iras y es mi última palabra… ahora ve a entrenar cubre ese moretón y vuelve a la escuela Raimon.(se da media vuelta y se dirige a su escritorio)

Andrómeda: si líder (se para y se va )

Fuera de la sala se encuentra una persona esperando.

¿?: Déjame ver…(agarra la cara de Andrómeda y ve su mejilla) ah(suspirando)…cuantas veces vas a dejar que siga esto…

Andrómeda: no es nada ichiro yo… estoy bien…

Suben por unas escaleras y entran a un cuarto color morado.

Andrómeda: (se sienta frente a un espejo y saca maquillaje) esto cada vez es mas difícil de ocultar…

Ichiro: déjame ayudarte (toma las cosas y empieza a maquillar el moretón)

Andrómeda: gracias hermano…

Ichiro: no es nada pero me gustaría poder hacer más…

Andrómeda: no hay nada que puedas hacer…(triste)

Ichiro: si puedo...podemos… la policía de seguro si les explicamos la situación quizás…

Andrómeda: no nos arresten… ichiro somos un equipo de futbol que acaba de amenazar a toda una cuidad… nadie nos puede ayudar ni siquiera la policía… además para que mientras el plan siga su curso soportare todo… tal como lo he hecho por estos 6 años.

Ichiro: cómo puedes seguir con esto!... sabes que Kido te quiere nunca te quiso dejar… pero no tuvo opción.

Andrómeda: si tuvo y lo sabes!... ahora solo vete quiero estar sola… necesito descansar.

Ichiro: claro… capitana…

Andrómeda: _qué demonios voy hacer…. Primero hay que solucionar lo de Osiris…._(sierra sus ojos y pronto la vence el sueño)

A la mañana siguiente, en Raimon estaban los chicos del nuevo equipo fusionado entrenando. Los elegidos fueron.

Endo-Kido-Goenji-someoka-kazemaru-handa-sakuma –domon- jimon-kurimatsu-genda-kabellama.

Desde las bancas.

Aki: vamos chicos sigan así!

Natsumi: crees que lo logren?

Aki: por supuesto yo confió en ellos..

Natsumi: …m..(mira todos lados.) Aki donde esta haruna?

Aki: no lo sé… es extraño que ella llegue tarde…

Desde la cancha…

Endo: vamos chicos mejoren esos pases!...m? (mira a Kido)

Kido: _no la veo por ningún lado…_

Endo: tranquilo de seguro solo está atrasada pronto llegara

Kido: eso espero… quiero hablar con ella… Goenji el detective a descubierto algo más?

Goenji: no… pero es extraño es como si haruna hubiera muerto durante 4 años…

Endo: que habrá sucedido con ella?

Goenji: no lo sé..

Haruna llega rápidamente a las bancas.

Haruna: lo siento… no pude llegar antes…

Aki: tranquila….hace muy poco comenzaron a entrenar… Ven vamos a preparar las cosas para cuando los chicos descansen

Haruna: sí

Paso 1 hora desde que comenzó el entrenamiento y los chicos se detuvieron para descansar.

Aki: aquí tienen chicos. (Pasándoles una botella con agua a todos)

Haruna: tengan descansen (pasándoles una toalla)

Kido: haruna podría hablar contigo?...por favor.?

Haruna: de acuerdo (de mala gana)

Lejos del equipo.

Haruna: de que quieres hablar Kido…

Kido: me gustaba más cuando me llamabas hermano.

Haruna: recuerdas lo que hablamos en el estadio del instituto?

Kido: si lo recuerdo

Recuerdo_

Haruna: (su cara cambia de tristeza a una cara sarcástica y malvada de un momento a otro) pero tranquilo ya encontré un remplazo… es más porque no me haces un favor, o mejor dicho te haces un favor… olvida que alguna vez fui tu hermana.(se va)

FIN RECUERDO

Eso es todo!

Gracias por sus Reviews , y dejen más! ^^

Bye…


	23. capitulo 23 : una gran pelea

Haruna: recuerdas lo que hablamos en el estadio del instituto?

Kido: si lo recuerdo

Recuerdo_

Haruna: (su cara cambia de tristeza a una cara sarcástica y malvada de un momento a otro) pero tranquilo ya encontré un remplazo… es más porque no me haces un favor, o mejor dicho te haces un favor… olvida que alguna vez fui tu hermana.(se va)

FIN RECUERDO

Haruna: entonces no tengo nada más que decir (se trata de ir pero Kido la toma del brazo)

Kido: espera!

Haruna: que quieres de mi…

Kido: quiero que me perdones hermanita yo…

Haruna: NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

Los demás chicos escuchan el grito y se acercan más a ellos.

Endo: está todo bien?

Haruna: si capitán no se preocupe (avanza asía las bancas)

Kido: haruna espera por favor tenemos que hablar.

Aki: haruna habla con tu hermano…

Haruna: ÉL NO ES MI HERMANO ! (grita con enojo) lo dejo de ser hace mucho tiempo (más calmada)

Aki: haruna…

Kido: por lo menos escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

Haruna: de acuerdo… habla.

Kido: de verdad me arrepiento no haber podido estar contigo por 6 años, pero no fue mi culpa, cuando el señor Kido me adopto, empecé a ser entrenado por Kagellama, lejos de esta ciudad, solo hace unos 4 años volví a la ciudad Inazuma donde me inscribieron al instituto imperial, tuve que pasar muchas cosas para…

Haruna: pasar muchas cosas? JA! No me hagas reír tú no sabes lo que es eso… pasaste todo eso solo para seguir siendo el mejor sin importante nadie más.

Kido: eso no es verdad… le hice una promesa a mi padre para que pudiéramos vernos.

Haruna: qué? (asombrada)

Aki: lo hizo para estar contigo

Endo: le prometió a su padre si ganaba el torneo 3 años consecutivos podría volver a vivir contigo.

Haruna: yo no… no lo sabía (cabizbaja)

Kido: solo me falta un año… créeme hice todo lo posible para que estuviéramos juntos, pero aún así no te deje nunca, contrate unos detectives para saber todo de ti, cada cosa que te pasaba lo sabía, hasta que desapareciste hace unos 4 años, recién supe algo de ti cuando te vi de nuevo cuando te vi aquí en uno de los entrenamientos de Raimon.

Haruna: yo… em yo….no (apenada)

Aki: es verdad haruna donde estuviste todo ese tiempo?

Goenji: yo iba a preguntar lo mismo

Kido: no supe nada de ti durante 4 años, me preocupe demasiado, pensando que quizás estabas muerta, herida, secuestrada incluso pensé un tiempo…. Por eso me gustaría preguntarte donde estuviste todo ese tiempo?

Haruna: yo no puedo decirlo… lo siento.

Endo: nosotros no te juzgaremos por lo que hallas hecho en el pasado haruna.

Aki: confía en nosotros.

Haruna: no es eso solo (se queda viendo a un chico que ve esta discusión desde lo lejos)

Goenji: haruna?

Haruna: qué demonios hace aquí? (corre hacia el misterioso chico)

Kido: haruna espera…(corre detrás de ella)

Endo: aki conoces a ese chico?

Aki: nunca lo había visto…. Pero haruna no parece muy feliz por su presencia.

Goenji: quizás sea alguien que está molestando a haruna será mejor seguirla (los chicos siguen a Kido y haruna)

Haruna: QUE HACES AQUÍ!

¿?: Hola preciosa!... ni un besito para tu novio (trata de tomarla por la cintura pero ella se zafa)

Haruna: vete de aquí ahora!... están todos aquí se te ven puede…

Kido: haruna… quien es él?

Haruna: nadie él ya se iba…. (Dándole la espalda a esa persona)

¿?: Pero princesa todavía no me has presentado… mi nombre es Arata Suzuki el novio de esta preciosura… (Mirando a haruna y tomándola por la cintura)(PD: para los que no se dieron cuanta Arata Suzuki es Osiris)

Kido: QUE!

Haruna: qué demonios haces suéltame!...(tratando de zafarse pero arata la toma más fuete de la cintura)

Arata: (susurrando al oído de haruna) si no dices que soy tu novio… todos sabrán quien eres… Andrómeda.

Haruna: _no tengo opción…_ puedes irte por favor necesito hablar con mi hermano (prácticamente suplicando)

Kido: haruna es verdad… dime!

Goenji: que pasa porque gritan tanto.

Kido: este chico dice que es el novio de haruna… eso pasa.

Todos: QUE!

Aki: eso es cierto haruna.

Haruna: yo…es… verdad… _lo siento no tengo opción_

Kido: no lo puedo creer… haruna aún eres una niña no tienes edad para tener novio.

Arata: eso no lo decides tú… yo creía que tu único hermano era Ichiro ahora voy a tener que enfrentarme a dos sobreprotectores familiares.

Goenji: ichiro?...hermano de haruna?

Haruna: estás hablando demasiado vete… ahora!...

Arata: de acuerdo… de acuerdo… nos vemos corazón… quizás quieras taparte los ojos.

Kido: porque aria… eso (choqueado)

En ese momento Arata besa a haruna apasionadamente, ella se ve obligada a responder para no levantar sospechas.

Arata: bye chicos (burlándose de la cara que tenían todos, obviamente de asombro y algunas de enojo- de quien será esa cara?)

Haruna: (ve que ya esté lejos para comenzar hablar) chicos…yo…

Kido: no lo volverás a ver.(dice firmemente)

Haruna: espera… que?

Kido: no lo volverás a ver

Haruna: tú no me puedes ordenar nada Kido… no tienes derecho!

Kido: claro que tengo derecho soy tu hermano… y cómo es eso de que ese tal ichiro es tú hermano?

Haruna: por lo menos él ha sido la única persona en este mundo que no me abandonado!

Goenji: cálmense ambos.

Aki: si cálmense hablan calmadamente.

Kido: no puedo creer esto!

Haruna: que es lo que no puedes creer!... que tenga novio o que exista alguien que me cuido mejor que tú durante todos estos años!

Kido: no lo volverás a ver y es mi última palabra!

Haruna: y que vas hacer (retándolo)… mandar a miles de detectives detrás de mí como lo hiciste hace años, mandar gente encubierta a seguirme… dime que vas hacer….

Kido: como sabes que…

Haruna: que mandaste gente al orfanato a vigilarme cuando tenía 6 años?... como crees que estuve oculta durante tanto tiempo…. Siempre supe quiénes eran esas personas…. Y cuando me cambiaron de orfanato yo…

Kido: te cambiaron de orfanato?

Haruna: (se cubre la boca con las manos) em yo….

Goenji: en el expediente de la policía no sale nada de un cambio de orfanato…

Haruna: bueno yo…(muy nerviosa)

Aki: haruna que estas ocultando

Haruna: nada…tengo que irme tengo que hablar con Arata (tratando de irse)

Kido: te dije que no lo volverías a ver! (tomándola de la muñeca )

Haruna: y que vas hacer para impedirlo…

Kido: no me dejas otra opción haruna… tendré que llevarte a vivir conmigo…

Eso es todo! De verdad sorry por lo del capítulo 4 ni me di cuenta.

Bueno dejen sus Reviews bye.


	24. capitulo 24 : lagrimas y recuerdos

Aki: haruna que estas ocultando

Haruna: nada…tengo que irme tengo que hablar con Arata (tratando de irse)

Kido: te dije que no lo volverías a ver! (tomándola de la muñeca )

Haruna: y que vas hacer para impedirlo…

Kido: no me dejas otra opción haruna… tendré que llevarte a vivir conmigo

Haruna: que?

Kido: no lo volverás a ver y me asegurare de ello.

Haruna: no tienes derecho Kido!

Kido: claro que lo tengo… soy tu hermano mayor!

Haruna: desde cuando!... el único hermano que conozco se llama ichiro (disimuladamente presiona un botón que estaba en su collar)

Kido: ichiro?

Desde la casa del equipo Ra.

Ichiro: que es esto?... (ve una luz parpadeante en un mapa pegado en la pared)

Evangelina: Ramsés que sucede?

Ramsés: es una señal de auxilio…de… (Teclea en un computador) Andro… meda..

Evangelina: capitana?

Ramsés: tranquila iré de inmediato para haya

Volvemos a la pelea.

Haruna: él fue el único que me quiso, que me cuido… se preocupó por mi durante todos estos años… él es el único que puede prohibirme algo.

Goenji: ichiro no era el chico que vino hace como un mes?

Kazemaru: si lo recuerdo…

Someoka: pero si mal no recuerdo tú lo recibiste muy mal haruna.

Aki: si le gritaste… me sorprendió mucho tú actitud en ese momento.

Haruna: él no tenía nada que hacer aquí solo eso… por esa razón le grite.

Kido: ya veo… a eso te referías con "ya te encontré un remplazo " verdad?

Haruna: se podría decir que sí… ahora si me disculpan me tengo que ir…

Kido: tú de aquí no te vas! (toma con mucha fuerza a haruna de la muñeca)

Haruna: suéltame Kido!... me lastimas..

Kido de la gran fuerza que ejercía sobre la muñeca de haruna hacia que de verdad le doliera mucho. De repente un auto se detiene a gran velocidad cerca del campo de futbol, de él se baja un muchacho (PD: a pedido de Hinamori-chan21 ) de piel clara, ojos violetas, pelo color azul (como el de haruna pero un poquito más oscuro), vestido con un poleron (no sé cómo será en las traducciones) gris y un collar con un pequeño dije en forma de tablilla egipcia (link de foto en mi perfil)

¿?: Suelta a mi hermana!

Kido: (mira al chico sobre las escaletas) quien eres tu?

Haruna: hermano!

Todos: hermano? O.O

Ichiro: mi nombre es ichiro y te pido que sueltes a mi hermana… ahora!

Kido: (suelta a haruna) es mi hermana no la tuya!

Ichiro: yo la he cuidado durante 6 años soy más hermano yo que tú… haruna entra al auto.

Haruna: pero tengo que…

Ichiro: entra al auto (en tono de orden)

Haruna: (camina hacia el auto, tocándose la muñeca)

Kido: no te la puedes llevar…

Ichiro: si es para protegerla si…no sabía que estuvieras en Raimon?

Kido: por ahora lo estoy estamos combatiendo al equipo Ra… pronto sera nuestro primer partido.

Ichiro: ya veo… (Voltea y llama a alguien) Alfred (me estoy leyendo un fic de Batman con los jóvenes titanes XD)

Alfred: dígame joven

Ichiro: lleva a mi hermana directo a casa, no la dejes ir a otro lado, yo iré a hablar con el director un momento regresara a la hora de la cena.

Alfred: si joven… (hace una reverencia y se dirige al auto)

Kido: viven juntos?

Ichiro: si… do debiste hacer eso… ella ya estaba dudando

Kido: dudando?

Goenji: de que hablas?

Ichiro: no puedo decir mucho por el momento… pero sigan investigando están muy cerca de la verdad.

Endo: la verdad?

Aki: es sobre el pasado de haruna?

Ichiro: pasado?...no presente… lo logren descubrir de aquí en adelante sigue pasando …

Kido: de que hablas… algo malo le pasa a haruna?

Ichiro: deben descubrirlo ustedes… por el momento es lo único que puedo decirles debo ir hablar con el director de esta escuela…Adiós (se va rápidamente)

Kazemaru: eso fue muy extraño…

Goenji: debo llamar al detective onigawara para informarle de esto…nos será de ayuda…. Creo…

Desde el auto donde va haruna.

Haruna: (suena su celular) hola…

Nefertiti: capitana… los niños pequeños ya fueron enviados al orfanato en el bosque

Haruna: me parece bien… ahí estarán seguros para la siguiente fase del plan.

Nefertiti: capitana… el líder quiere hablar con usted…

Haruna: el líder?... para que sería?

Nefertiti: dice que la espera en el antiguo campo de futbol.

Haruna: de acuerdo… llegare en unos 10 minutos más.

Nefertiti: yo le informare.

Haruna: gracias. (Corta la llamada y suspira)

Alfred: sucede algo señorita?

Haruna: Alfred alguna vez has sentido que si no dices alguna verdad vas a explotar?

Alfred: la verdad nunca señorita… pero si se siente así debería decirla

Haruna: ese es el problema… mi verdad pronto será contada pero de la peor forma posible…y eso me hace sentir algo de culpa y miedo.

Alfred: debería impedir que eso pase entonces… y pensar en la mejor forma de contarlo.

Haruna: ese es el mayor problema…

Alfred: a que se refiere?

Haruna: que el donde y cuando no está en mis manos.(una pequeña lagrima seguida de otras recorren la mejilla de haruna)

Alfred: señorita…

Haruna: wow…jaja… hace poco no podía llorar ni sentir miedo y ahora es lo único que hago la mayoría el tiempo (muy triste)

Alfred: llegaremos en 5 minutos señorita… será mejor que se calme.

Haruna: tienes razón, no pueden verme así

Alfred: su estuche de maquillaje está debajo del asiento… con las lágrimas se corrió el maquillaje de su mejilla)

Haruna: (del techo del auto baja un espejo) tienes razón (ve el moretón de su mejilla) mejor lo cubro (empieza a maquillar esa zona)

Unos minutos después

Haruna: listo… ahora viene la ropa (gira el dije del collar y su vestimenta cambia a un vestido corto negro con unas pequeñas calzas abajo, unas botas de color negro con las orillas superiores doradas, una capa gris con el cuello arriba y como con grandes pétalos que aparecía por atrás de la cabeza de ella y por ultimo su cabello, lo tenía claramente más largo con pechones blancos y amarrado en una coleta) listo… Andrómeda entra en acción.

Alfred: ya llegamos señorita (abriendo la puerta del auto)

Andrómeda: gracias

Nefertiti: capitana el líder la espera en el antiguo campo de futbol.

Andrómeda: iré en cuando pueda.

Nefertiti: el líder dijo que fuera en cuanto llegara al parecer es importante

Andrómeda: solo iré a… bueno iré ahora (camina hacia la parte trasera de la casa)

Luego de unos minutos de caminata, llega a un campo de futbol en mal estado.

Andrómeda: _todavía recuerdo cuando jugaba aquí…_

_RECUERDO_ se encontraban 6 niños jugando futbol._

_Haruna: vamos denme el balón! (corría hacia una portería)_

_Evangelina: si…(da un pase a haruna)_

_Isidora (Isis): cuidado que aquí vengo!...jajajajaj (le roba el balón a haruna)_

_Haruna: tu deberías tener cuidado (con una gran velocidad le roba el balón)_

_Isidora: Hey! No se vale!_

_Haruna: vamos no se rindan!_

_Ichiro: en el campo todo se vale…jjjajaja… vamos Isidora!_

_Isidora: soy Isis! Recuerda ese es mi nombre en el campo_

_Haruna: yo también quiero uno…_

_Katsuo__: yo igual…_

_takashi: entonces pongámonos nuevos nombres los que quieran._

_Algunos: si!_

_haruna: de acuerdo… entonces Isidora es Isis…takashi sera…_

_Ichiro: Nefer…_

_Todos: Nefer?_

_Ichiro: fue un emperador egipcio_

_takashi: ok!... sigue Evangelina._

_Evangelina: no yo no quiero._

_Takashi: bueno bueno… aburrida… entonces haruna…_

_Katsuo: que te parece..mmm… __Dione…_

_Haruna: creo que no…_

_Katsuo: es la versión en latín de diana la diosa griega._

_Ichiro: y de donde sabes tanto?_

_Katsuo: de la televisión!_

_Takashi: por fin te sirve de algo estar tantas horas frente a esa cosa._

_Katsuo: no insultes a mi amada!_

_Ichiro: no se peleen….mmm y que te parece Andrómeda…_

_Haruna: Andrómeda?.. es muy bonito que significa?_

_Ichiro: significa si mal no lo escuche "aquella con poder sobre los hombres"_

_Katsuo: poder sobre los hombres ella no lo tiene…_

_Haruna: shuuu déjame pensarlo bien…_

_Katsuo: si…_

_Takashi: te queda ese nombre…_

_Ichiro: que dices.._

_Haruna: me parece bien… me gusta…_

_Ichiro: bien… y así te podre decir "An" de cariño._

_Haruna: de acuerdo… pero solo tú… entendieron los demás chicos, las chicas me pueden decir así?_

_Chicos : si señor!_

_Haruna: señor?_

_chicos: queremos decir señora!_

_Haruna: jajajaj…. De acuerdo sigamos jugando…._

_Evangelina: esperen falta katsuo._

_Takashi: es verdad…. A ver cómo se puede llamar…_

_Evangelina: m…. que te parece Thor_

_Todos: Thor?_

_Haruna: de donde lo sacaste?_

_Evangelina: lo vi en una película… es el dios del trueno…_

_Katsuo: me gusta!... yo seré el dios del trueno Thor! (con gran alegría)_

_Haruna: entonces todo listo…_

_Todos: si!_

_Haruna: entonces sigamos jugando!._

_Todos: SI!_

_FIN RECUERDO__

¿?: recordando viejos tiempos?

Andrómeda: líder?... me asusto…

Líder: cuando eras más pequeña recuerdas que todos me llamaban Señor Sed?

Andrómeda: si… también recuerdo cuando me caí y me torcí el tobillo en este campo… no pude jugar por dos semanas.

Líder: estuviste reclamando todos los días… solo querías jugar….

Andrómeda: aún quiero… pero…

Líder: últimamente has estado muy extraña… que sucede?

Andrómeda: es solo que… no sé si quiero esto….

Líder: (se sorprende) esto? A que te refieres?...

Andrómeda: esto… la venganza… estos planes… me he estado preguntando y si mi hermano de verdad me quiere… y si…

Líder: nunca que quiso dejar?

Andrómeda: si…

Líder: si él no te hubiera querido dejar te hubiera llamado… pero nunca lo hizo… nunca te busco…nunca.

Andrómeda: y si no pudo… desaparecí durante 4 años cuando usted me llevo a entrenar… y si no pudo dar con mi paradero…

Líder: yo deje nuestro numero en el orfanato… si él hubiera querido hablar contigo solo tenía que pedir nuestro numero ahí… pero no lo hizo

Andrómeda: ya no sé qué pensar….

Líder: (suspira) a a… bueno para lo que te e llamado es que el clímax del plan se realizara dentro de 7 días y tu estarás en el frente debido al castigo.

Andrómeda: de acuerdo… pero antes pasado mañana debo enfrentarme a Zeus… el equipo de Kagellama… si los venzo tendremos más libertad para movernos dentro del torneo.

Líder: de acuerdo… enfréntate a ellos pero asegúrate de no lastimarte gravemente… recuerda si la lesión es grave tu personaje de haruna se verá a afectado no debes levantar sospecha de tu conexión con nuestro equipo… entendido?

Andrómeda: si líder

Líder: me retiro… debo preparar unos últimos detalles.(se va)

Andrómeda: (se da cuenta de un detalle) _ichiro no vino conmigo… donde estará?_

En la secundaria Raimon (esto sucede luego que ichiro termina de hablar con el equipo Raimon)

Ichiro: (golpea levemente la puerta de un cuarto)

(Director de Raimon: D.r)

D.r: adelante ( se escucha desde el interior)

Ichiro: buenas tardes mi nombre es ichiro otonashi soy el hermano mayor de estudiante.

D.r: y que se te ofrece jovencito?

Ichiro: vengo a informar que mi hermana durante 3 días a la escuela.

D.r: ya veo… pero solo los padres pueden justificar las inasistencias.

Ichiro: no es problema mi padre envía esta carta para confirmar esto (le entrega la carta) ahí explica la razón de esto.

D.r: ya veo… bueno informare a los profesores de esto.

Ichiro: muchas gracias, me retiro

D.r: adelante

Ichiro: (hace una pequeña reverencia y se retira)

Ichiro: (fuera de la escuela) espero que encuentre la otra carta.

Desde el despacho del director_

D.r: veamos (abre la carta de la cuan cae otra pero más pequeña) pero que es esto?...

Hasta ahí lo dejo… escribí mucho hoy

Bueno dejen muchos Reviews bye.


	25. capitulo 25 : preguntas trampas

Desde el despacho del director_

D.r: veamos (abre la carta de la cuan cae otra pero más pequeña) pero que es esto?...no reconozco esta escritura…

Tocan la puerta.

D.r: mm? adelante…

: buenas tardes.

D.r: detective onigawara a que debo su visita (dejando la carta sobre su escritorio)

: solo venía a solicitar su ayuda.

D.r: y en que puedo ayudar a la policía?

: nos gustaría que nos permitiera estar presentes en horarios de clases a algunos detectives y agentes.

D.r: y para que sería eso?

: algunos de mis colegas piensan que podría haber un integrante del equipo Ra en esta secundaria.

D.r: ya veo… lo conversare con la junta directiva de la escuela… le informare lo más pronto posible.

: se lo agradezco… (Se fija en la carta)…em… disculpe pero que es eso?

D.r: (mira nuevamente la carta) esto? (la toma) venia junto con una carta que me acaba de entregar el hermano mayor de unos de nuestros alumnos… pero no reconozco este tipo de escritura..

: un hermano mayor?... y como se llamaba en chico?

D.r: mm… Ichiro Otonashi

: otonashi? Es el mismo apellido que la asistente de Raimon… Haruna Otonashi.

D.r: debe ser su hermano entonces vino a informar que ella no asistirá a clases durante 3 días.

: m… podría ver esa carta por favor… la de la letra extraña.

D.r: claro… (le entrega la carta)

: (comienza a examinar la carta) este es otro idioma… son jeroglíficos si no me equivoco.

D.r: y como un chico como él sabría escribir así? Y con que propósito?

: no lo sé pero me gustaría traducir esto para saber que el lo que contiene… me permitiría llevarme esta carta?

D.r: no hay problema.

: muchas gracias… con su permiso me retiro

D.r: adelante… le informare cuanto antes la decisión de la junta directiva.

: claro… gracias me retiro.

El detective se va …

Es la mañana siguiente en Raimon, el equipo de futbol se encuentra reunido haciendo estrategias para su partido contra una secundaria que no accedió a renunciar al torneo, por lo que deberán enfrentarse a ellos en 6 días más.

Endo: bien chicos sus posiciones están dadas ahora solo nos falta practicar!

Todos: Si!

Aki: m… aun no llega…

Endo: que sucede aki?

Aki: lo que pasa es que haruna aún no llega, le pregunte a los chicos de su clase y estuvo ausente en la primera hora.

Natsumi: y seguirá faltando por 3 días más (entrando al club de futbol)

Todos: que!

Kido: porque?

Natsumi: al parecer tiene que hacer un viaje con su familia con suma urgencia, su hermano ichiro vino a dirección ayer a entregarle una carta al director informando los detalles.

Goenji: no me lo creo… debe ser una mentira

Aki: yo también lo pienso… haruna me hubiera llamado al celular para háblame de esto no se quedaría callada.

Natsumi: pero al parecer esto no es todo…

Endo: a que te refieres?

Natsumi: al parecer dentro de la carta venia otra escrita en jeroglíficos.

Todos: que!

Natsumi: así es… están traduciendo lo que contiene la carta… está escrita de una forma que solo un egipcio de esa época sabría cómo escribirla… no se explican cómo es posible que la hallan escrito en este siglo.

Goenji: aquí hay algo más…

Endo: tienes razón…

Kido: (tenía la mira ida, se notaba su preocupación)

Endo: _Kido_… será mejor que entrenemos… estoy seguro que todo se solucionara pronto

Goenji: tienes razón… entrenemos.

Todos: si!

Desde la casa de haruna

Andrómeda: _tengo que entrenar mañana será mi enfrentamiento con Zeus… aunque sé que voy a ganar no me puedo confiar._

¿?: siempre te vez tan hermosa…. Y ahora aún más cuando estas sudada… mi querida capitana Andrómeda.

Andrómeda: Osiris ahora no molestes…. (Molesta)

Osiris: pero preciosa no he estado contigo desde ayer… necesito mi ración de besos ahora

Andrómeda: olvídalo no pienso… (la interrumpe)

Osiris: _Ramsés está de guardia y pasara en 1 minuto por aquí si no me besas te juro que tú y él serán castigados por el líder por hablar con el capitán de instituto imperial.(susurro)_

Andrómeda: como sabes que…

Osiris: linda te lo dije…"yo cuido lo que me pertenece"

Andrómeda: ahí esta ich… digo Ramsés.

Osiris: ahora o el líder se entera…

Andrómeda: _no tengo opción_… hazlo…

Osiris: esa es mi capitana… (la agarra de la cintura y la besa apasionadamente)

Unos metros de ahí

Ramsés: esa es An pero… quien esta con ella y… se… están… besando… (shock)

Desde la parejita.

Osiris: (se separa un poco) hacerlo más creíble, juega con mi cabello o afírmate de mí cuello.(un tanto jadeante por la falta de aire)

Andrómeda: no puedo creer que haga esto… (lo agarra por el cuello y se siguen besando)

Osiris: mmm que rico sabor… mira la cara de Ramsés jajajaja… veamos si te gusta esto (se separa un poco) afírmate.

Andrómeda: que?... – Osiris agarra los muslos (no más arriba no mal piensen) y la levanta dejando la cadera de ella sobre la de el-

Él shockeado.

Ramsés: _Andrómeda con… Osiris….esto es muy incómodo… después le pediré explicaciones… a ambos.(enojado)… esto es … ah!... me voy.._

Hasta aquí por hoy… perdón la demora… entre de nuevo al colegio y que creen… enseguida mandan tarea!... odio a los profes!.

Si quieren saber la descripción o tienen alguna pregunta… avísenme.. ok

Bye.


	26. capitulo 26 : revelaciones

Ok… iniciemos .

Es la siguiente mañana en la cuidad Inazuma. El quipo Raimon está en la sede del club esperando que todos sus miembros lleguen. Los únicos que están son Endo, Kido, Goenji y aki.

Endo: Kido… has sabido algo más de haruna?

Kido: no… volvió a desaparecer como hace 4 años

Goenji: el detective onigawara tampoco ha podido contactarla esto es muy extraño…

Aki: yo he llamado muchas veces a su celular y no contesta

Natsumi: (entrando) no me extraña… al parecer esta fuera del país.

Todos: qué?

Kido: fuera del país?

Natsumi: así es… pude ver la carta que entrego ichiro al director y decía que debían viajar a… Atenas me parece

Endo: y porque razón?

Natsumi: al parecer su padre tiene un trabajo ahí, volverán en 2 días.

Aki: no me creo mucho eso… hablare con ella cuando regrese, algo aquí no me gusta.

Goenji: a mí tampoco… hablare con el detective para ver si es posible rastrear a la familia otonashi en Atenas

Kido: esto cada vez es más extraño.

La tarde transcurre normal para Raimon, el entrenamiento cada vez es más fácil. Ahora Endo, Goenji y Kido van camino a sus casa.

Endo: estoy cansado!

Goenji: lo que pasa es que te excediste con tu entrenamiento

Kido: tienes razón deberías descansar más no podemos quedarnos sin portero.

Endo: tienen razón… que les parece si vamos a comer, conozco un lugar muy bueno la vuelta de la esquina.

Goenji: a mí me parece bien.

Kido: pero Endo esa parte de la cuidad es muy mala, hay muchos pandilleros.

Endo: no pasa nada… solo no hay que hablar con nadie y estarás bien.

Kido: entonces vamos.

Empezaron a caminar por una calle muy concurrida, donde todos los miraban extraño.

Endo: ven nadie nos hace nada.

Goenji: pero como conociste esta calle Endo.

Endo: bueno una vez sin querer lance mi balón asía aquí asique tuve que entrar.

Kido: pero no te paso nada?

Endo: nada nada no… conocí a una chica que daba bastante miedo, y se notaba que los demás también le temían, pensé que me iba a pasar algo pero no.

Goenji: que hizo?

Endo: me devolvió el balón y me dijo que tuviera más cuidado.

Kido: solo eso?

Endo: si…

Goenji: que extraño y te dijo su nombre?

Endo: si pero era uno muy extraño..

Kido: como se llamaba?

Endo: era.. ena..ana… Andrómeda me parece.

Las personas que escucharon ese nombre se asustaron y se fueron del lugar

Kido: wow… parece que todos le temen a esa chica.

Goenji: no la vez por aquí?

Endo: no...

Kido: como era

Endo: veamos… tenía el cabello azul con unos mechones blancos adelante, su mirada mostraba como arrogancia pero al mismo tiempo te mostraba ternura, era algo muy extraño

Goenji: me gustaría conocerla

Kido: Endo… no es esa chica?

Kido apunto hacia una esquina donde una chica se recargaba, ella vestía un peto (PD: para los que no sepan un peto es una polera muy corta que solo tapa el pecho y la parte superior de la espalda), unos pantalones ajustados y unas zapatillas.

Endo: si es ella… voy a saludarla.

Goenji: espera no!(Kido y él corren hacia Endo)

Endo corrió hacia la chica pero se detuvo.

Kido: que sucede?... Endo..

Endo: (la mirada fija en la chica)

Goenji: que sucede…(Kido y Goenji se acercan más a Endo)

Endo: es… es…

Goenji: es? (mira hacia la chica y se queda igual que Endo)

Endo, Goenji: es… es…

Kido: quien es (finalmente mira a la chica y la reconoce)

Kido: es… Haruna.

Hasta ahí por hoy, perdón por lo corto pero no tenía mucha inspiración, asique me voy a leer todo mi fic de nuevo para ver si se me enciende el !

bye


	27. capitulo 27 : no lo hagas!

Endo: es… es…

Goenji: es? (mira hacia la chica y se queda igual que Endo)

Endo, Goenji: es… es…

Kido: quien es (finalmente mira a la chica y la reconoce)

Kido: es… Haruna.

Endo: la vista nos debe estar fallando… es imposible que haruna esté aquí… la hubiera reconocido cuando la vi en el club.

Goenji: como podrías haberla reconocido en el club su cabello es corto y aquí es más largo y esos mechones blancos… cómo es posible ocultar algo así?

Endo: tienes razón debe ser una chica que solo se le parece.

Kido: no… es haruna lamentablemente.

Goenji: como estas tan seguro?

Kido: vean su brazo derecho.

Endo: (viendo con detalle) no veo nada… que tiene?

Kido: haruna tiene 3 lunares ahí forman una línea perfecta… y esa chica…

Goenji: (= que Endo) tiene una línea en el brazo derecho… no alcanzo a distinguir que sean lunares… como los puedes ver tú?

Kido: es la ventaja de tener estos goggles.

Endo: pero que hace aquí?

Kido: es lo que voy a descubrir (avanza asía haruna)

Goenji: no!... es mejor que la espiemos.

Endo: si vas ahora no te dirá nada.

Kido: tienen razón… acerquémonos más y escondámonos.

Goenji, Endo: sí…

Cautelosamente los chicos se acercaron y se escondieron detrás de unos botes de basura.

Andrómeda: Ahalan Kadar. (Kadar nombre árabe significa poderoso)

Kadar: Ahalan Andrómeda.

Andrómeda: Habibi amlili maruf….

Kadar: Mashy hayati

Andrómeda: mmm necesito que me dejes usar tu técnica prohibida.

Kadar: no lo creo posible... como lo dijiste es "prohibida".

Andrómeda: la necesito para un partido hoy en la tarde... si no me lo permites será peor...

Kadar: es muy peligrosa esa técnica un paso en falso y saldrás herida aunque no tenga el sello de mi diamante

Andrómeda: por eso necesito que le retires el sello así yo poder usarla

Kadar: de acuerdo pero con una condición.

Andrómeda: dime...

Kadar: que le quites el sello a él "demonio de fuego"

Andrómeda: para que quieres esa técnica?

Kadar: quiero divertirme en un lugar y la voy a necesitar.

Andrómeda: entonces es un trato (sacan ambos unos collares con unos diamantes)

Andrómeda: listo?

Kadar: siempre

Ambos: RA disty pro (una luz sale de ambos diamantes)

Kadar: ángel de la oscuridad

Andrómeda: demonio de fuego (flash)

Andrómeda: listo... gracias ahora tengo que irme tengo un partido en 1 hora.

Kadar: cuídate dulzura.

Andrómeda: tu también mi amor (beso apasionado)

Kadar: mm... pero no estabas con Osiris?

Andrómeda: no me gusta estancarme con solo un chico, además lo prohibido es lo que le da adrenalina a mi vida

Kadar: te parece que nos veamos en el parque detrás del centro comercial después de tu partido.

Andrómeda: me encantaría... nos vemos.

Kadar: (la ve alejarse) a probar la nueva técnica (se va)

Desde su escondite.

Goenji: haruna juega futbol?

Endo: wow esa chica sí que tiene secretos.

Kido: no entendí de que sello hablaban…

Goenji: yo he oído hablar de eso… se supone que el creador de la técnica le pone una especie de sello o candado a la técnica con un diamante antiguo que provoca que si otro jugador utiliza tu técnica sin antes tú liberar el sello sale gravemente lastimado… la mayoría de los jugadores lo toman como un mito… es imposible hacerlo.

Endo: suena muy fantasioso.

Kido: pero al parecer es verdad…

Endo: y vas hacer Kido?

Kido: descubrir la verdad.

Goenji: si haruna vive en este vecindario debe tener un expediente aparte no como haruna sino como Andrómeda.

Endo: puedes acceder a esos datos?

Goenji: yo no… pero el detective, sí lo llamare y le daré esta información ,de seguro el descubre algo más.

Kido: gracias Goenji…

¿?: Con que intrusos en nuestro territorio…

¿?: Que pena nuestra capitana acaba de irse de seguro le hubiera encantado encargarse de estos guapos chicos… no Isis.

Isis: tienes razón Nubia… pero estamos nosotras no….

Los chicos al escuchar estas voces voltean y quedan frente a 2 chicas con un traje parecido al de haruna pero con una tela translucida color morado que les cubría el abdomen.

Endo: quienes son ustedes?

Isis: no deberíamos preguntar eso nosotras… este es territorio de nuestra banda deben irse o sufrirán las consecuencias.

Nubia: a la capitana no le gustan los extraños… váyanse ahora!

Kido: su capitana es Andrómeda?

Nubia: pero que inteligente salió este no lo crees…

Isis: si ella es nuestra capitana… porque lo preguntas?

Kido: ella es mi hermana.

Isis: tu hermana?

Isis, Nubia: jajajajajajaja!

Goenji: de que se rien…

Nubia: el único hermano de nuestra capitana es Ramsés, ella no tiene a nadie más

Isis: cómo quieres que creamos semejante tontería…jajjajajja

Endo: es su hermana de verdad…

Isis: basta… si no dejan nuestro territorio no nos dejan otra opción

Nubia: ( intenta darle un combo a Goenji)

Endo: Goenji!

¿?: basta… ambas!

Todos se quedan paralizados en su lugar.

Isis: estos extraños están en nuestro territorio… que te da derecho a protegerlos Ramsés.

Ramsés: no los defiendo… solo que yo me encargare de ellos… márchense.

Isis: Nubia… vámonos (molesta)

Nubia: si (enojada)

Ya lejos las chicas.

Goenji: espera… no eres ichiro?

Ramsés: aquí no me llamen así por favor

Endo: de acuerdo… que haces aquí?

Ramsés: pertenezco al igual que mi hermana a la banda que domina este territorio.

Kido: ha esto te referías con lo que nos dijiste?

RECUERDO_

Goenji: de que hablas?

Ichiro: no puedo decir mucho por el momento… pero sigan investigando están muy cerca de la verdad.

Endo: la verdad?

Aki: es sobre el pasado de haruna?

Ichiro: pasado?...no presente… lo logren descubrir de aquí en adelante sigue pasando …

Kido: de que hablas… algo malo le pasa a haruna?

Ichiro: deben descubrirlo ustedes… por el momento es lo único que puedo decirles debo ir hablar con el director de esta escuela…Adiós (se va rápidamente)

FIN RECUERDO_

Ramsés: una parte…aunque no pensé que llegaran tan rápidamente hasta aquí.

Kido: hace cuanto haruna pertenece a esta banda? (algo triste)

Ramsés: la banda se creó hace 2 años y ella fue su fundadora.

Kido: ya veo… (triste)

Ramsés: tienen que irse la siguiente guardia esta por pasar.

Goenji: espera última pregunta…

Ramsés: de acuerdo…

Goenji: existen de verdad los sellos para las técnicas?

Ramsés: donde escucharon eso?

Endo: haruna bueno Andrómeda hablo de sacar el sello a una técnica llamada…como era?

Goenji: ángel de la oscuridad

Ramsés: que! (enojado)

Kido: que pasa con esa técnica?

Ramsés: es muy poderosa pero también peligrosa una equivocación o la mínima desviación en su utilización y el jugador puede resultar gravemente herido.

Kido: tengo que detenerla! (sale corriendo en la dirección por donde se fue haruna)

Ramsés: no!... yo iré es mejor.

Endo: tiene razón Kido… ella piensa que nosotros solo sabemos que está de viaje con sus padres.

Goenji: y es mejor que siga así hasta que tengamos evidencia para afrontarla.

Kido: pero si se hace daño!

Ramsés: yo la detendré no te preocupes.. Ahora váyanse ya!

Goenji: de acuerdo vamos chicos

Los chicos van donde el detective onigawara para hablar con él, mientras Ramsés corre hacia donde se enfrentara Andrómeda al equipo Zeus

Y hasta ahí nuestro cap.!

Gracias por leer

** Stabell Cat: no te preocupes, tienes mi perdón jajjaja. yo = estoy complicada con las clases por eso ahora me demoro más en escribir y subir ****capítulos**

**Hinamori-chan21: gracias por todos tus Reviews eres el que mas me da ánimos de seguir cuando no tengo **inspiración** :D gracias !**

Bye!


	28. capitulo 28 : verdades

Los chicos van donde el detective onigawara para hablar con él, mientras Ramsés corre hacia donde se enfrentara Andrómeda al equipo Zeus

Haruna se encontraba de camino a enfrentarse contra todo el equipo Zeus.

Andrómeda: si no me equivoco la dirección es…(mirando por todos lados) mmm…. Aquí! .

Se detiene frente a un gran edificio.

Andrómeda: veamos quien tiene la razón Kagellama (risa malvada)

Desde un algún punto de la cuidad Inazuma cerca del cuartel de los detectives (PD: no sé cómo se le dice a los lugares donde están los detectives, si me equivoque sorry ) Endo , Goenji y Kido van rápidamente hablar con el detective onigawara)

Kido: _si haruna es una pandillera quizás que cosas le abran pasado… debí estar con ellas protegerla… debí ser mejor hermano… pero ahora estoy aquí no dejare que siga en ese horrible lugar. (Aprieta sus puños)_

Endo: (ve a Kido) Kido…

Goenji: aquí es chico…

Kido: entremos…

Entran al edificio, dentro muchas personas caminan para todos lados, Goenji se acerca al mesón para hablar con la secretaria.

Goenji: disculpe señorita…

Señorita: si dígame joven.

Goenji: me gustaría hablar con el detective onigawara por favor.

Señorita: si espere un momento… me dice su nombre por favor?

Goenji: Shuya Goenji

Señorita: (llamando por teléfono) hola… disculpe por molestarlo detective onigawara aquí hay un chico que quiere hablar con usted….( )…sí. Su nombre es Shuya Goenji…()… de acuerdo de inmediato(cuelga el teléfono)… síganme por favor.(se levanta de la silla)

Caminan por un largo pasillo, hasta que la señorita se detiene frente a una puerta.

Señorita: entren por favor… los está esperando

Goenji: muchas gracias.(entra seguido por Endo y Kido)

Detective onigawara: Goenji… es extraño que vengas aquí… y más aún acompañado.

Goenji: necesitábamos hablar con usted.

Detective onigawara: díganme… tiene acaso nueva información para mí?

Kido: queríamos pedirle que investigara a mi hermana haruna otonashi.

Detective onigawara: pero eso ya lo hice… y lo sigo haciendo la verdad pero no he encontrado nada más.

Goenji: es porqué hemos buscado con el nombre equivocado…

Detective onigawara: con él nombre equivocado?... perdón pero no lo entiendo

Endo: haruna tiene otro nombre en las calles.

Goenji: y por lo que he entendido… las personas que pertenecen a las pandillas y tienen antecedentes criminales o de otro tipo tienen un archivo aparte.

Detective onigawara: estás en lo correcto (abriendo su notebook)… bueno entonces empecemos… díganme él nombre de haruna.

Kido: es Andrómeda.

Detective onigawara: (O.O cierra el notebook) m….

Endo: que sucede detective… no va a investigar?

Detective onigawara: no es eso… ya es todo lo que necesitamos saber.

Goenji: la conoce?

Detective onigawara: si la conozco… la mayoría de los detectives la conocen… la "Gran Andrómeda" reina de las calles de la zona oeste de la cuidad… nadie sabe cuándo inicio o él porque de su comportamiento pero ha dado muchos problemas.

Kido: problemas? De qué tipo…

Detective onigawara: peleas, agresiones… y hay también hay algo más… pero es muy delicado…

Endo: que sucede?

Detective onigawara: les contare, conocí a Andrómeda cuando atendí el llamado de un hospital, esa noche ingreso a urgencias una chica con múltiples heridas y los doctores sospechaban que podía ser un caso de… violencia doméstica.

Kido: QUE!...

Goenji: Kido… cálmate deja que el detective termine de contarnos… continúe por favor.

Detective onigawara: de acuerdo… interrogamos a la chica y su hermano pero…

Endo: que sucedió?

Detective onigawara: su hermano estuvo a punto de decirnos algo pero… su hermana lo detuvo y nos dijo que estuvo en una pelea nada más… que su padre jamás haría algo así.

Goenji: y que hicieron?... detuvieron al padre o qué?

Detective onigawara: no pudimos hacer nada… sin pruebas o una acusación de las víctimas no es posible intervenir… además el padre de ellos es una persona tan ilustre en la comunidad que algunos detectives creen que es imposible que él hiciera algo así.

Kido: persona ilustre?

Goenji: el padre de haruna es director de un orfanato, el expediente que me dio el detective decía que ella junto a su padre y hermanastro Viven en él.

Detective onigawara: después de ese evento… empezó a tener muchos problemas, peleas , ajustes de cuentas, peleas por territorio son algunas pocas… cuándo vi a haruna no vi anda de Andrómeda en ella… haruna parece ser una chica dulce, tierna, pero Andrómeda con solo verla a los ojos inspira respeto y temor en algunos… como pudieron descubrir que era ella.

Kido: haruna tiene 3 lunares, forman una línea perfecta… y Andrómeda tiene lo mismo.

Detective onigawara: ya veo pero…(suena su celular)… un momento… hola…()… que! Pero quien lo permitió…()… hace cuanto fue eso….()… pero…()… de acuerdo (cuelga)

Goenji: sucede algo malo?...

Detective onigawara: liberaron a Kagellama hace 4 horas… y acaban de avisarme... son unos idiotas!

Kido: pero porque lo liberaron!

Detective onigawara: por falta de evidencia… la que nos dio esa chica en el estadio no fue suficiente… tal y como ella dijo.

Goenji: y que harán?

Detective onigawara: seguir investigando… así que si me disculpan debo encontrar la forma de encerrar a ese demonio.

Endo: lo entendemos… nos retiramos…(se van los 3)

Desde el lugar donde esta Andrómeda (esto sucede mientras los chicos están con el detective onigawara)

Andrómeda: bueno Kagellama a qué hora saldrás a dar la cara… te he esperado ya mucho tiempo…

Kagellama: tienes un sexto sentido pequeña… estas lista para enfrentarte a mi equipo?

Andrómeda: siempre estoy lista… pero tus jugadores lo estarán para enfrentarse a alguien como yo? (arrogante)

Kagellama: siempre eres tan arrogante?... en fin sígueme…

Caminan por unos pasillos

Andrómeda: has considerado en remodelar este lugar… las paredes de metal ya no están de moda

Kagellama: no seguras siendo así luego que mi equipo te destruya

Andrómeda: eso ya lo veremos…

Llegan a un gran campo de futbol.

Kagellama: aquí es mi equipo ya está en el campo.

Andrómeda: m… bueno aquí vamos… (Presiona su collar para cambiar de traje)- desde su collar aparecen una cadenas que unen el traje desde su pecho a la espalada, desde el pecho se crea una polera muy pegada al cuerpo, la tela por fuera en negra y por dentro roja, desde su cintura cae un pedazo de tela que termina en punta con un ojo al final de ella y una especie de falda que deja la parte delantera al descubierto, pantalones negros y guantes largos hasta más arriba del codo, uno tiene una banda dorada al final -.(esto duro solo 2 segundos)

Kagellama: en qué momento te cambiaste de ropa?

Andrómeda: bueno empecemos con este jueguito….

Camina hacia el campo.

¿?: solo nos enfrentaremos a ti?... que pérdida de tiempo… nadie puede ganarle a los dioses…

Andrómeda: y tu quién eres?

Afrodi: soy Afrodi… capitán del equipo Zeus.

Andrómeda: oh… bueno yo soy la capitana del equipo Ra…

Afrodi: el equipo que quiere destruir esta ciudad?

Andrómeda: sí… pero basta de charlas tengo planes para más tarde… acabemos rápido sí…

Afrodi: no tendremos piedad… aunque seas una chica…

Andrómeda: perfecto!... porque yo no la tendré por seres inferiores como ustedes... iniciemos de una vez.

Afrodi: te demostraremos de lo que son capases los dioses.

Andrómeda: y yo te demostrare el significado verdadero de dolor…

Los jugadores se acomodan en el campo, está a punto de iniciar este partido… mientras ichiro intenta llegar lo más rápido posible hacia Andrómeda… legara antes que ella utilice esa peligrosa técnica?, que hará Kido a respecto a haruna?.

Véanlo en el siguiente capítulo… bye.


	29. capitulo 29 : la mitad de la verdad

Afrodi: te demostraremos de lo que son capases los dioses.

Andrómeda: y yo te demostrare el significado verdadero de dolor…

Kagellama: (desde su asiento en lo alto de la cancha- es como un balcón por así decirlo) estas son las reglas el primer el primer grupo o persona en este caso que meta 10 goles gana el encuentro… si gana Zeus tu (refiriéndose a Andrómeda) quedaras a nuestra completa disposición, es decir, tu nos pertenecerás… y si…

Andrómeda: y si gano yo ustedes renunciaran al torneo y cederán su lugar a el equipo re Raimon y también quedaran a nuestra disposición…. De acuerdo?

Kagellama: de acuerdo… INICIEN!

Andrómeda no se movió de su lugar solo observaba como Zeus se acercaba a la portería.

Afrodi: _no piensa moverse?... bueno veamos si con este gol reacciona… _Alas Celestiales / Sabiduría Divina!

Pero de un momento a otro aparece Andrómeda y detiene con su pie el imponente tiro de Afrodi muy fácilmente.

Afrodi: pero que!

Andrómeda: realmente creías que te dejaría meter un gol tan fácilmente?... iluso..

Andrómeda retiene el balón en sus pies, mientras Afrodi intenta arrebatárselo

Andrómeda: enserio eso es todo lo que tienes? JA!... con este nivel no alcanzan ni siquiera para para unirse al grupo 4 de nuestra organización.

Afrodi: grupo 4?

Andrómeda: así es somos 4 grupos de futbol… yo los comando a todos pero soy la capitana principal del grupo 1.

Afrodi: no me importa si eres capitana de mejor equipo de futbol del mundo… yo te venceré.

Andrómeda: eso ya lo veremos…(tira el balón de portería a portería y anota un gol)

Todo el equipo Zeus queda con la boca abierta…

Andrómeda: será mejor que cierren esas bocas hay muchas moscas…

El enfrentamiento transcurrió rápido, Andrómeda en cuanto tenia oportunidad hería a los jugadores de Zeus y metiendo gol tras gol , a los 3 minutos ya había metido 9 goles.

Andrómeda: pero que aburrido esto pensé que sería un verdadero reto… no me sirvieron ni para entrenar…

Afrodi: (muy herido) como es ….posible … que les hallas ganado a los dioses.. (Hablando con mucha dificultad)

Andrómeda: sencillo…yo soy alguien más grande que los mismos dioses, soy la galaxia más grande y brillante y mi nombre significa "gobernante entre los hombres"…. Yo ya vez todo mi ser representa grandeza, liderazgo y por sobre todo soy simplemente mejor…y para terminar esto…ángel de la oscuridad!...

Descripción de la técnica "Ángel de la oscuridad"- alrededor del jugador que la utiliza emerge una gran oscuridad que envuelve al balón, se da una vuelta en el aire y al patearlo aparece un ángel hermoso pero (dependiendo del sexo del jugador aparece un ángel hombre o mujer) de ojos rojos y profundos que hipnotizan al portero. El jugador realizador de esta técnica termina arrodillado en la cancha

Paul Siddon/Poseidón: esos ojos… son….(entra el último gol a la portería)

Afrodi: no! Demonios (frustrado)

Andrómeda: de acuerdo con nuestro trato ustedes me pertenecen ahora el líder se podrá en contacto con ustedes lo más pronto posible… espero saber de su renuncia el torneo mañana ( se levanta pero siente un fuerte dolor en el tobillo pero no le toma atención)

Kagellama: es de verdad impresionante tu poder… todos tus jugadores son igual de fuertes que tú?

Andrómeda: son fuertes si pero ninguno como yo… tengo más entrenamiento que ellos… por eso soy la capitana.

Kagellama: ya lo creo… bueno nos veremos pronto entonces capitana Andrómeda…

Andrómeda se va del campo.

Andrómeda: _estaba demasiado cortes… mmm… hare que Nefertiti lo investigué y designe una escolta para él… necesito saber cada paso que da Kagellama… ah! Demonios me está doliendo demasiado el tobillo (recargándose en una muralla y escucha unos gritos)_

Ramsés: An!... An!..donde estas!...

Andrómeda: ichiro?... esta vestido como Ramsés pero que hace aquí?

Ramsés: An! AN!... (mira hacia un pasillo y la ve) AN! Te encontré por fin.

Andrómeda: que haces aquí Ramsés?...(aun sosteniéndose en la muralla y sobándose el tobillo)

Ramsés: me entere que pensabas usar el ángel de la oscuridad y vine a detenerte pero ya veo que es muy tarde…

Andrómeda: lo dices por el tobillo?... me lo debí torcer mientras jugaba además no es grave.

Ramsés: pero como se te ocurre utilizar esa técnica!... sabes lo peligrosa que es, pudiste salir gravemente lastimada, porque lo hiciste?

Andrómeda: solo fue un capricho nos es para tanto (separándose de la muralla y comenzando a caminar)… en todo caso que haces aquí ichiro (dándole la espalda)

Ramsés: de que hablas?

Andrómeda: quien te autorizo a venir aquí?... porque yo no fui.. Además como sabias que utilizaría el Ángel de la oscuridad?

Ramsés: soy tu hermano vine porque ser eso me autoriza a estar aquí…

Andrómeda: de acuerdo… pero me sigo preguntando quien te dijo que utilizaría esa técnica?... sé que no fue Kadar… no es su estilo además perjudicaría algunos planes nuestros… entonces quien fue Ramsés?... quien te lo dijo?

Ramsés: fue… bueno…. Fue… (Suena afortunadamente su celular)… hola…si… enseguida… de acuerdo… adiós.

Andrómeda: quién era?

Ramsés: Isis necesita mi ayuda para algo… debo irme… pero primero te llevare al hospital (la sostiene de la cintura)

Andrómeda: no de ahí no! ( hace una mueca de dolor)

Ramsés: An levántate la camisa (mirándola amenazante)

Andrómeda: que! Como se te ocurre! Yo no

Ramsés: que te la levantes! (el mismo la levanta)

Ramsés queda choqueado con lo que ve, Andrómeda tiene un gran moretón del lado derecho de la cintura y tiene forma de puño-.

Ramsés: él fue… An dime él fue!

Andrómeda: (cae de rodillas por el dolor del tobillo con la mirada en el piso) no exageres no es para tanto… fue mi culpa me lo merecía el solo me estaba…

Ramsés: educando An? Eso no es educar, eso es maltratar y ya me canse… (Aprieta su collar y cambia a su ropa normal para salir)

Andrómeda: ichiro…

Ichiro: no me importa lo que pase con tu plan, no me importa si me odias después de esto pero no dejare que Sed te ponga un solo dedo más encima.

Andrómeda: no puedes!... todo por lo que hemos luchado, por lo que he luchado se perderá!

Ichiro: mírate haruna… mírate… en esto ha terminado la gran capitana de "Ra"… maltratada y controlada por su padrastro!… te llevare al hospital y pediré que llamen a la policía… lo denunciare.

Andrómeda: no puedes hacer eso!... no puedes obligarme a denunciarlo!

Ichiro: si lo hare no me importa … todo hermano debe cuidar y proteger… y si es necesario protegerte te ti misma lo hare… ahora levántate (la agarra del brazo) iremos al hospital y espero que me sigas por las buenas.

Andrómeda: detente!... ichiro…

Ichiro: afuera detendré un taxi….será mejor que cambies tu ropa o te verán como bicho raro…

Mientras Andrómeda seguía forcejeando para liberarse. Kido, Goenji y Endo estaban los 3 solos en el campo de futbol.

Aki(llegando): chicos deberían estar entrenando…. Que sucede?

Sakuma: se ausentaron durante toda la mañana

Someoka: necesitamos entrenar Endo… todos…

Kazemaru: porque no estuvieron durante toda la mañana?

Endo, Goenji y Kido se miran unos a otros.

Aki: que sucese?

Kido: ya descubrimos que era lo que haruna ocultaba

Todos(los que no sabían): que!

Kazemaru: que es lo que descubrieron?

Endo: Kido… estas seguro que quieres que se sepa?

Kido: m…. si, es mejor que lo sepan ahora por nosotros.

Goenji: de acuerdo iniciemos, la historia completa seria… según la información que nos dio la secretaria de la estación de policía… haruna fue transferida a los 6 años aun nuevo orfanato… a los 3 meses fue adoptada por el señor…

Kido: Seth Otonashi, una semana después viajaron a España y estuvieron ahí por 4 años, después viajaron hasta Egipto por un año y volvieron a ciudad Inazuma hace 2 años después de 3 meses de estar en la ciudad haruna estuvo en el hospital por múltiples contusiones, según el reporte, por una pelea en el barrio con una banda rival

Aki: con una banda rival?

Goenji: déjenos contar la historia completa primero…

Aki: lo siento… continúen.

Endo: desde entonces siguieron 3 visitas más al hospital, en su última visita el hospital, por la forma de la contusiones, llamo a la policía por una sospecha de violencia doméstica, pero por falta de pruebas no llego a nada la investigación.

Goenji: haruna otonashi alías Andrómeda capitana de una banda del oeste de la ciudad, tiene antecedentes por agresión, pertenecer a una organización ilícita. Hoy en día sigue perteneciendo a una banda, vive con su padrastro y hermanastro en el orfanato "dioses egipcio" dentro del territorio de su banda…

Kido: haruna tiene un pasado muy malo, ha sufrido demasiado… y yo durante todos esos años estuve viviendo como un niño rico en una gran misión sin preocuparme de mi hermanita menor… ella tiene razón al odiarme… quizás si me alejo su vida mejore .

Endo: Kido…

Aki: no digas esas cosas… haruna ya ha sufrido demasiado… ahora debes apoyarla y ayudarla a salir de esa banda mejorar su vida…. Si te alejas solo empeorara.

Kido: pero…(suena un celular)

Goenji: es el mío… es el detective onigawara (todos lo miran) alo…()… que! Hace cuanto…()…vamos para allá.

Endo: que sucede goenji?

Goenji: haruna acaba de ingresar al hospital

Kido: que! Porque!

Goenji: violencia domestica…

Aki: tenemos que ir

Endo: vamos… tenemos que irnos ya

Kido: si vamos…

Desde el hospital.

Haruna: ah! Cuidado me duele…

Enfermera: necesito vendar su pie señorita…

Haruna: no lo necesito (intentando levantarse de la camilla, pero otras dos enfermeras la detenían) tengo que irme!... suéltenme…

Doctor: enfermera inyéctele 2 ml de Clorpromazina…

Enfermera: si doctor (prepara la inyección)

Haruna: ni se le ocurra inyectarme ( la aguja se la clavan en el brazo) eso…( se tranquiliza)

Enfermera: tranquila… solo te dará mucho sueño… (Recostándola en la camilla)

Haruna: no puedo… tengo que irme de aquí… yo… yo (es vencida por el sueño)…(unas lágrimas se escapan corriendo el maquillaje de la mejilla)

Enfermera: doctor… tiene una contusión en la mejilla… no la vimos porque la niña la tenía maquillada.

Doctor: esto sin duda es un caso de violencia domestica… y donde está el hermano de esta pequeña.

Enfermera: está afuera hablando con la policía.

Afuera de la habitación.

Detective onigawara: hace cuanto esto sucede?

Ichiro: que yo tenga conocimiento 2 años… no sé si antes ya había sucedido.

Detective onigawara: pero como no sabes…

Ichiro: a mí me adoptaron solo hace 2 años y además ella y mi padrastro vivieron en otro país durante 4 años no estoy seguro si esto sucedía.

Detective onigawara: ya veo…

Kido (llegando): dónde está mi hermana! (Endo, Goenji, aki, Sakuma, kazemaru y Someoka llegan )

Aki: está bien?

Goenji: señor onigawara… dónde está?

Detective onigawara: tranquilos está bien… está en esta habitación (apuntando detrás de él)

Kido: podemos verla?

Enfermera: (saliendo de la habitación) si puedes pero esta sedada ahora… se resistió mucho a las curaciones y el doctor se vio obligado a sedarla.

Detective onigawara: yo debo hacer el papeleo… quédense y cuídenla, avísenme cuando despierte necesito hablar con ella.

Ichiro: no creo que sea buena idea que la vean…

Kido: porque lo dices?

Ichiro: puede resultarles algo choqueante en el estado en que esta…

Enfermera: también lo creo el moretón que tiene en la cara es muy grande y…

Aki: espere moretón?

Enfermera: así es… no me extraña que no se hayan dado cuenta, estaba muy bien maquillado, ella sabía perfectamente como ocultarlo.

Kazemaru: y eso que significa?

Detective onigawara: que no es la primera vez que necesita ocultar una herida en la cara…están seguros que quieren verla

Kido: yo entrare si o si.

Goenji: yo también

Endo y aki: yo también.

Endo: que dicen ustedes chicos?

Kazemaru, Someoka y Sakuma: entremos.

Enfermera: de acuerdo (abre la puerta de la habitación) adelante…

Y hasta ahí por hoy… lo siento por no subir antes, estuve muy ocupada y tuve una prueba de naturaleza de 4 paginas! Saben lo que es eso?

Bueno en fin , ojala que les haya gustado bye!


	30. capitulo 30 : no soy como creen

Enfermera: de acuerdo (abre la puerta de la habitación) adelante

Al entrar quedan impactados por el estado en que se encuentra haruna, un gran moretón en su mejilla derecha, estaba cubierta por una manta asique no se veía la venda en del torso ni la del tobillo. Su cabello era el de Andrómeda, ósea, cabello azul largo con unos mechones blancos adelante.

Kido: haruna… (Impactado)

Aki: pobre haruna… (Unas lágrimas caen por su mejilla)

Goenji: esto lo hizo su padrastro?... qué clase de animal es!( apartando la mirada de haruna)

Sakuma: porque nunca pidió ayuda?... si era tratada de esta forma ….no lo entiendo….

Kido: ichiro….

Ichiro: lo se… lo se…. Seguramente te preguntaras porque no lo detuve…no?

Kido: SE SUPONE QUE TU ESTABAS CUIDANDO DE ELLA! PORQUE…. Porque no lo detuviste…!

Ichiro: no están fácil como crees….

Endo: a que te refieres?

Ichiro: haruna idolatra a nuestro padrastro… es su líder, dios, como quieran llamarle… primero empezó como unas cachetadas cuando ella se portaba mal, por ejemplo, cuando fue detenida por la policía por un pleito que tuvo con una banda rival… aunque suene mal estuve de acuerdo creí que era para que reaccionara y se saliera de esa banda pero…..

Goenji: pero?... no era para eso?

Ichiro: no después de la cachetada le dijo con estas mismas palabras "debes ser más inteligente, nunca dejes que te atrapen si es necesario debes culpar a uno de tus subordinados pero nunca debiste dejar que te atraparan"

Sakuma: pero en que estaba pensando ese sujeto… es como si la estuviera incitando a continuar con la banda

Aki: pero cómo es posible que haruna mantuviera una doble vida sin que nadie se enterara?

Ichiro: " el arte del cambiar de apariencia rápidamente siempre funciona para aparentar ser lo que no se es"

Sakuma: a?

Ichiro: ella siempre decía eso, como crees que con todos los detectives que enviaste a buscarla hace años no lograron dar con ella.

Aki: cambiaba de apariencia?... pero de igual manera la hubieran encontrado como haruna o Andrómeda…como…

Ichiro: lo que pasa es que no solo se disfrazaba como haruna o Andrómeda

Todos: que?

Ichiro: cuando era pequeña entre los 6 y 9 años aparentaba tener menor edad para despistar a los detectives llamándose por otros nombres que nunca quiso decir pero…haruna al cumplir los 10 años empezó hacer… haber (un poco nervioso)… fue más desarrollada que otras chicas en ciertas cosas me entienden?...

Todos: he?

Ichiro: bueno ella fue muy…(haciendo señas con las manos) muy…(haciendo señas en el pecho de él) desarrollada para su edad física… lo entienden ahora (PD: pobrecito hablar de esas cosas para un hombre de su edad siempre es complicado…)

Aki: O.O… ya entendí …

Endo: yo no entendí?

Los chicos: nosotros tampoco…

Aki: bueno ella era más voluptuosa que las demás chicas… es decir… (un poco sonrojada) tenía más pechos

Los chicos (sonrojados): O.O ooo…

Ichiro: bueno… entonces desde los 10 pretendía tener unos 12-14 años, vistiendo ropas bastantes provocadoras… que detective en su sano juicio creería que es una niña de 10-11 años… además

Kido: pero… desde cuando él la golpe?

Ichiro: no lo sé…

Kido: COMO NO LO SABES!... tu…

Goenji: (pone su mano en el hombro de Kido) tranquilízate…

Kido: lo siento pero…no lo entiendo… como no lo sabes.

Ichiro: haruna estuvo en el extranjero por 4 años, hablábamos por teléfono… pero nunca (aprieta sus puños) me menciono si él la lastimaba….jamás sentí una pisca de miedo en sus palabras… si hubiera sabido de esto antes ten por seguro que habría hecho lo necesario para alejarla de él.

Kido: me odia verdad?...

Ichiro: eh?

Kido: ella me odia cierto… es imposible que no lo haga… la abandone, no supe protegerla como un verdadero hermano lo haría… la trate muy mal una vez aunque allá sido por una razón pero…

Ichiro: ella no te odia… sé que no…pero mejor porque no se lo preguntas tú… que dices An … ya puedes dejar de hacerte la dormida….

Kido: que?.. (todos miran a la camilla)

Haruna: cuando te diste cuenta que estaba despierta? (con una voz… tierna?, sin abrir los ojos)

Ichiro: por el tamaño de la herida en tu abdomen pensé que para disminuir el dolor tomaste alguna pastilla adherido a la dosis de Clorpromazina que te inyectaron disminuiría el efecto del sedante

Haruna: (se levanta un poco de la camilla) siempre fuiste muy inteligente ichiro…ah! (mueca de dolor, con su brazo toca donde está la venda en el abdomen)

Kido: haruna! (se acerca a ella y la ayuda a levantarse) más despacio…

Haruna: gracias…Kido. (muy tierna extrañamente)

Aki: haruna! (llorando y abraza a haruna)

Haruna: aki… tranquila estoy bien… son solo unos rasguños

Kido: rasguños?... no te das cuenta en el estado en que estas… (Tratando de no subir el volumen de su voz)

Haruna: (aki se separa de ella y se aleja) no es para tanto… además a nadie nunca le importo esto porque ahora tendría que cambiar

Kido: porque ahora estoy yo aquí!(grita con todas sus fuerzas)

Haruna: Kido…

Kido: estoy seguro que ichiro cuido de ti muy bien pero… ahora que yo estoy aquí, contigo, no dejare que nadie más te haga daño… nunca más… sé que me odias por haberte dejado pero…

Haruna: no te odio (bajando la cabeza)

Ichiro: haruna… _vamos sé que tú puedes decirlo_

Haruna: no pude… no pude odiarte… por más que trate estos años en odiarte no pude….(una lagrima recorre su mejilla) en cuanto te volví a ver sentí unas ganas de volver abrazarte… pero pensé que yo era solo un estorbo para ti así que me mantuve lejos… siempre te quise y nunca pude odiarte no importa cuánto trate… yo… yo….

Kido: (la abraza) nunca más me voy a separar de ti… te lo prometo.

Haruna: (sin corresponder al abrazo) Kido….(empezar a llorar y abraza a su hermano) lo siento (dice entre sollozos )

Kido: que es lo que sientes? (se separa de ella y la mira)

Haruna: hice algo muy malo…yo no soy como ustedes piensan… y soy..

Goenji: Andrómeda líder de una banda del oeste?

Haruna: como saben eso? (levanta abruptamente la cabeza)

Endo: buscamos información en el cuartel de detectives…

Haruna: entonces saben que tengo antecedentes…(triste)

Kido: eso no importa nosotros te ayudaremos a que te alejes de ese mundo a que…

Haruna: no puedo…(baja la cabeza de nuevo)

Goenji: no puedes o no quieres.

Haruna: ambas… yo no los quiero abandonar

Ichiro: ellos entenderán y te apoyaran cuando les expliquemos lo que a sucedido…de seguro….

Haruna: de seguro quedare como una débil!... no lo hare…

Ichiro: demonios haruna! Entiéndelo haciéndote la fuerte no lograras nada!... de que te sirve una reputación de mujer de hierro…

Haruna: sabes muy bien para que sirve!... ahora más que nunca la necesitare para detener lo que he creado! (lo mira )

Endo: lo que has creado?

Aki: a que te refieres haruna con eso?

Haruna: yo…yo…(aprieta sus puños en las sabanas de la camilla)me odiaran si les digo (apartando la mirada y cerrando los ojos)

Ichiro: min fadlak iki Hom…setafon bentti … min fadlak iki dakul (por favor ellos entenderán… por favor diles)

Haruna: megfira megnafisi akhi jumula maag eguasim techua adotemp keda defang wajaka dajima (perdón por hacerte cargar con la culpa de lo que hago... de acuerdo les diré)

Todos los miraban mientras hablaban con una cara de extrañeza

Endo: ahora en español…

Ichiro y haruna: (una pequeña risita)

Haruna: perdón cuando de repente nos ponemos a hablar en árabe sin darnos cuenta.

Aki: hablas árabe?

Haruna: viví 4 años en Egipto tenía que aprender el idioma.

Kido: es cierto… que hacías en Egipto?... no fue por trabajo de tu padrastro estoy seguro… él trabajaba aquí en la ciudad Inazuma

Haruna: bueno… fue por….entrenamiento y una búsqueda.

Endo: búsqueda de qué?

Haruna: del diamante Amunet

Todos (menos ichiro): el diamante Amunet?

Kido: que es eso?

Haruna: es un diamante que da fuerza sobre humana al que lo pose, puede curar lesiones pero no es recomendable utilizarlo para eso.

Goenji: porque no?

Ichiro: puede ocasionar efectos secundarios…

Endo: cómo cuáles?

Ichiro: la zona en la cual se utiliza puede quedar más herida de lo que estaba… y si la persona no está en constante contacto cada cierto mes con el diamante las lesiones vuelven como si recién se hubieran creado.

Haruna: por eso nunca lo use para curarme es demasiado riesgoso…

Goenji: espera un momento… antes habías dicho algo de un entrenamiento…. Qué clase de entrenamiento?

Ichiro: un entrenamiento de futbol…

Todos: futbol?

Ichiro: nuestro padrastro, debo aceptarlo, es muy buen entrenador… lo principal del viaje era encontrar el diamante

Haruna: ichiro….(advertencia)

Ichiro: pero aprovecho de entrenar a "Andrómeda" para que se convirtiera…

Haruna: ichiro!

Ichiro: en la mejor y la más fuerte capitana para el equipo de…

Haruna: ICHIRO DETENTE!

Todos: O-O

Kido: haruna... que pasa.

Ichiro: creí que les dirías toda la verdad.

Haruna: lo hare pero… pero primero lo voy a detener y después les explicare todo….

Kido: detener que haruna!... por favor se honesta con nosotros…

Haruna: (ve las miradas de todos con preocupación) yo… yo….soy…la verdadera…

Aki: la verdadera?

Haruna: la verdadera capitana de…

MUCHO POR HOY! Quiero dormir es… bueno no es tan tarde pero tengo mucho sueño!

Si lo leen de noche "que descansen, que duerman bien y que sueñen con mi fic " XD y si lo leen de día " que tengan un gran día"

Anécdota: una vez me leí un fic de los jóvenes titanes como a las 2 de la mañana después me fui acostar y soñé que yo era Raven! Fue muy bueno el sueño… desperté de muy buen ánimo después.

Bueno bye! Dejen Reviews


	31. capitulo 31: una decision

Haruna :(ve las miradas de todos con preocupacion) yo...yo ...soy la verdadera

Aki :la verdadera?

Haruna :la verdadera capitana de...

Doctor :lamento interrumpir chicos pero necesitamos hacer un chequeo a la paciente.

Haruna :_uf! Me salve _

Kido :entendemos doctor esperaremos afuera

Haruna: no es necesario estoy bien enserio.

Kido :pero de igual manera me quedare aqui.

Ichiro: yo tambien nos queda pendiente una conversacion.

Haruna: conversacion... no entiendo..?..?

Ichiro :tru has jadif aitris

Haruna :tujas kenna ana latafec leruya. (se sonroja y aparta su mirada)

Todos salieron y aprovecharon de comer algo en la cafeter a del hospital.

Endo que fue lo que le dijiste a haruna antes de salir de la habitacion

Goenji: se sonrojo mucho Ichiro

ichiro: bueno lo primero que dije fue "tenemos que hablar de tu nuevo novio"

Kido :sabias que haruna tenia novio

Ichiro :la verdad me entere hace muy poco los encontre en... un lugar besandose , por decir poco.

Aki :poco ?

Ichiro :creanme he visto miles de veces a haruna utilizas sus tacticas femeninas para obtener lo que quiere pero lo que vi... ah!... era demasiado exagerado incluso para ella.

Goenji: que crees entonces

Ichiro :tengo 2 teorias

1ª haruna quiere algo de l que amerita ese tipo de actitudes.  
>2ª conozco bastante bien a os... perdon Arata y se que quiere tener el lugar de Andromeda en la organizacion... asi que puede se que la este extorsionando con algo como contarle a ustedes quien era o con .( se qued con la mirada fija)<p>

Endo :em ichiro

Ichiro :tenemos que volverer pido!

Kido :que sucede!

Ichiro :haruna esta punto de cometer una locura!

Todo los presentes corren lo mas rapido posible desde la cafeteria hasta la habitacion de haruna, al entar esta haruna sentada en la camilla y kadar le esta besando el cuello.

Kido :haruna!

ichiro :kadar! (con rabia)

_una hora atras ._

haruna: no puedo creer que estuve a punto de contarles todo... hubiera sido un error.. ahora debo pensar como salir de aqui(intenta levantarse)

kadar: tranquila dulzura... aqui esta tu hob (amor) para ayudarte

Andromeda :kadar... habibi no sabes como me alegra que estes aqui ...

kadar :como no llegaste a nuestra cita me preocupe y gracias a unos contactos que tengo aqui cerca , me contaron que estabas aqui ...pero que te paso Andromeda (se acerca y toca su mejilla con dulzura)

Andromeda: ya sabes... problemas con el oficio, nada mas... pero necesito que me saques de aqui habibi ...(acercandose seductoramente)

kadar: sabes que haria todo por ti hayati... te sacare en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...claro por el justo precio...(besándola apasionadamente)

Andromeda: (empieza a jugar con el cabello de kadar y se sienta en la camilla)

kadar:(intenta recostar a Andromeda en la camilla para llegar-como dicen en las peliculas- a segunda base)

Andromeda: mmm... se siente bien pero... que esta haciendo!...tiene su mano en mi trasero!... ah! que hago (pensamiento, pánico)...

kadar :lo sabia trasero firme... tipico de una futbolista...(la besa mas fuerte aun)

Anmdromeda: (separandose lentamente de el ) te dar lo que falta cuando me saques de aqui (le da un pequeño beso en los labios)

kadar: de acuerdo Andromeda sigueme...

Andromeda: espera... tengo que buscar mi diamante... debe estar por aqui , necesito cambiar mi ropa (se agacha, pero deja su parte trasera -por asi decirlo- arriba)

kadar: a mi me sigues pareciendo linda asi (toma su cadera)

Andromeda:( se levanta y se voltea quedando frente a frente con kadar) asi he... bueno supongo que podras seguir disfrutando la vista porque al parecer mi querido hermanito se a llevado mi collar ... asique tendre que salir con la ropa del hospital...

kadar :tranquila yo te presto algo de ropa al salir ... pero primero, necesito algo para el camino...(le empieza a besar el cuello)

Andromeda: jajaja... siempre tan seductor kadar...(mueve la cabeza dejando mas espacio para que kadar la siga besando)

_volvemos al tiempo actual_

kido: haruna!

ichiro:kadar...(con rabia)

kadar: pero mira que tenemos aqui ... quieren ver lo que sigue...(besa a haruna)

kido: al jate de ella!...

andromeda: perdon por esto hermano...ichiro...(pensamiento) no que continue... Me estoy divirtiendo...jajja...no hay porque hacer tanto alboroto... (Con una sonrisita)

goenji: andromeda...

andromeda: asi es queridos mios... haruna se fue aceptenlo... bueno fue un gusto verlos...ichiro estas fuera de la banda ... kido, bueno adios... vamos habibi, me vas a sacar de aqui verdad?

kadar: tranquila dulzura... ven nos vamos volando...

endo: volando?

andromeda: no literal por supuesto...Désolé ( saltan por la ventana)

todos: HARUNA!

Preocupados se acercan a la ventana y logran ver a haruna y kadar bajar por unas cuerda.

kido: demonios!...(corre y sale de la habitacion)

ichiro: sigamoslo

todos: si...

bajaron lo mas rapido posible hacia el exterior del edificio pero a llegar no habia nadie hay.

kido: haruna...(triste y preocupado)

ichiro: tenemos que encontrarla lo antes posible... ese chico es ... Demasiado peligroso.

goenji: que quieres decir?

ichiro: es mucho mayor que ella ... tiene 16 años...se lo que quiere de haruna... yo...

kido: no me digas que tratara de...

ichiro: trate de alejarla de el pero... tiene gran influencia en las calles y obviamente andromeda necesitaba hacer "negocios" con el..

goenji: llamare al señor onigawara el podra ayudarnos a buscarla...

ichiro: no servir de nada...

endo: porque?

ichiro: " el arte del cambiar de apariencia rapidamente siempre funciona para aparentar ser lo que no se es"...

kido: sea que ella...

ichiro: cambiara su apariencia para ocultarse...cabello, estilo de futbol, ropa, color de ojos... incluso nombre ... Ella cambiara todo...

_con Andrómeda y Kadar_

kadar: _por fin voy a estar solo con esta preciosura..._

Andrómeda: _perdón chicos... volvere cuando alla arregalado todo lo prometo_

**perdon! por la demora muchas cosas en mi colegio... se que es cortito pero no tuve mas tiempo...**

**bueno que lo disfruten bye :D**


	32. capitulo 32: no porfavor!

_**Perdon por la demora... voy a tratar de ser mas constante en subir episodios**_

_**bueno sin mas que decirles aquí les va mi nuevo capitulo ! XD**_

CAPITULO 32: no porfavor!

Recuento.

Kadar: por fin voy a estar solo con esta preciosura...

Andrómeda: _perdón chicos... volvere cuando alla arregalado todo lo prometo_

corrieron por varias cuadras antes de llegar a una casa un tanto mal cuidada, tenia muchos grafitis en las murallas y habian muchos chicos en la entrada, todos tenian el mismo traje, que consistia en una chaqueta de cuero negra (PD: tipico de los pandilleros de las peliculas ¬¬) y unos jeans oscuros. El primero en entrar es kadar.

Kadar: bienvenida andromeda a la guarida de los... "Los cuervos negros"

Andrómeda:mm... no creen que este lugar necesita una nueva decoracion?... (mirando asia todos lados) nose... quisas una nueva pintura?...

Kadar: nos gusta tal como esta... asi no se acercan personas indeseadas...

Andromeda: ya veo... bueno me podrias prestar algo de ropa habibi... esta ropa de hospital no es de mi estilo realmente.

Kadar: tienes razon... pero que falta de cortesia la mia... Yusei!

Yusei: me llamo lider (aparese sorpresivamente)

Andromeda: pero de donde salio?

Kadar: Habibity (mi amor, en femenino)... te presento a mi mano derecha en mi banda ,Yusei...

Yusei: señorita...es un placer conocer a tan importante lider...( una reverencia)

Andromeda: porfavor solo dime andromeda o si gustas capitana, señorita es demasiado educado para mi... pero dime...debes tener muy buenas habilidades para que kadar te considere su mano derecha... dime ,aparte de oviamente pertenecer a la pandilla, haces algo más?

Yusei: asi si es senorita... para mantenerme fuerte juego futbol...

Andromeda: señorita?... bueno si no lo puedo cambiar...pero me alegra que tengas esa hobby, por asi decirlo... y eres bueno?

Kadar: bueno?...no... exelente, te lo aseguro Andromeda no encontraras nadie mejor...

Andromeda: a si?... la verdad tengo un puesto libre en mi equipo... uno de mis jugadores, mi mano derecha como tu, se acaba de retirar del equipo... te gustaria pertenecer a él?... kadar me lo prestarias por un tiempo?

Kadar: he?... y porque no yo dulzura...

Andromeda: sin ofender habibi pero...eres malo jugando... y necesito a los mejores jugadores...ahora mas que nunca... _si el lider se niega a detener el plan, tendre que usar la fuerza no me queda otra..._

kadar: bueno si lo necesitas... yo acepto... Yusei desde hoy estaras al mando de la capitana de Ra... Andromeda.

Yusei: sera un honor para mi pertenecer a tal magestuoso equipo... capitana...

kadar: bueno mientras Yusei, lleva a Andromeda a mi habitacion... Habibity hay elige entre mi ropa lo que quieras nos vemos a la noche...(llendose) ah! Si necesitas algo pideselo a Yusei.

Andromeda: entendido habibi...

kadar: adios (besandola)

Andromeda: (correspondiendo al beso)

kadar: me cuidas este tesoro Yusei...

Yusei: hai … acompañeme capitana...

Ambos caminaron y subiero al segundo piso de la casa. Al final del pasillo habia una puerta negra con una gran "K" dibujada en ella.

Andromeda: "K" de kadar?

Yusei: "K" de king... todos nuestros lideres han tenido esta habitacion...

Andromeda: ya veo...

Yusei: (abriendo la puerta) adelante porfavor...

Andromeda: (viendo la habitacion completa)

Era completamente negra , habia ropa por todos lados.

Yusei: si necesita algo no dude en llamarme...con permiso (se va y cierra la puerta)

Andromeda: ah (suspira)... que voy hacer (se sienta en la cama y lleva sus manos a la cara)...de seguro el lider ya sabe que ichiro lo denuncio y debe pensar que lo traicione... bueno eso es lo que quiero pero... no me escuchara y no detendra el plan... de seguro ya eligio a Isis como nueva capitana...

?¿: no... todavia eres la capitana... (desde el marco de la ventana de la habitacion)

Andromeda: he?...osiris que haces tú aquí?

Osiris: yo tambien te extrañe cielo mio... pero veo que tu te has entretenido mas con ese tal Kadar...

Andromeda: ( se levanta de la cama y acerca solo un poco a la ventana) no tengo nada con el si te interesa... solo nos entretenemos mutuamente... es algo asi como un amigo con ventajas o privilegios.

Osiris: privilegios que me pertenecen a MI... lo olvidas ante todos soy tu novio...(se baja del marco de la ventana y se acerca lentamente a Andromeda)

Andromeda: solo porque me extorcionaste... pero ya no me importa... ve y diles quien soy de todos modos se enteraran del algun modo... ( se acerca a la puerta)

Osiris: (se interpone en la puerta) a donde crees que vas... este es mi momento... tu y yo... solos, justo en una habitacion donde nadie interrumpira, ya que piensan que te estas cambiando de ropa... (le pone seguro a la puerta)

Andromeda: osiris... no te atrevas (retrocede)

Osiris: atreverme a que?... a reclamar lo que es mio...o... a que te tome por la fuerza... no traes tu diamante verdad?... osea tienes la mitad de tu fuerza.

Andromeda: pero todavia puedo pelear (sigue retrocediendo; se acerca a la ventana)

Osiris: se como dominar a las fieras... tranquila tratare de ser suave.

Andromeda: no lo creo ( se da vuelta rapidamente y corre asia la ventana)

osiris: ( es mas veloz que ella y la alcanza) vamos a jugar (la toma de las muñecas, con una gran fuerza, y la empuja a la cama)

Andromeda: ah! (un pequeño grito de dolor)

osiris: (le vanta un poco la polera de Andromeda y ve los vendajes) te dio una paliza por mi pequeño error en la mision del torneo cierto?...

_**RECUERDO_**_

_**Líder: ( se levanta y camina hasta ella) insolente (le pega una abofetear)**_

_**Andrómeda: (del golpe cae al suelo) li…líder…(mirando al líder con la mejilla roja)**_

_**Líder: te has vuelto muy insolente… solo te deje continuar para ver el descaro al que llegabas… yo me entero de todo de todo…**_

_**Andrómeda: de que está hablando líder (con la voz cortada, tratando de contener las lágrimas)**_

_**Líder: me entere de la misión a la cual enviaste sin mi consentimiento a Osiris…**_

_**Andrómeda: que!... co…como se enteró…**_

_**Líder: en el lugar donde se realizó la misión habían cámaras por suerte las descubrí a tiempo a ya estaríamos todos siendo investigados… fuiste muy estúpida Andrómeda! (otra abofeteada)**_

_**Andrómeda: ah!...**_

_**FIN RECUERDO_**_

Andromeda: una capitana tiene que pagar por los errores que su equipo comete bajo su mando... esa es la ley. (intentandose levantar pero es detenida por él)

osiris: (tomandola por las muñecas y llevandola sobre la cabeza de Andromeda) siempre tan obediente querida mia... pero agradesco estos golpes ya que ….(presionandolos)

Andromeda: aaaaaaaa!... (retorciendose de dolor)

Osiris: me ayudaran a comtrolarte... (le besa el cuello)

Andromeda: sueltame!...

Osiris: te sugiero que lo disfrutes (besando entrecortadamente el cuello de ella) porque...(beso) esto demorara (beso) mucho...

Andromeda: sueltame (intentando safarce) sueltame... (casi llorando)... porfavor... (rogando) no lo hagas...osiris...porfavor (llorando)

_**todo por hoy!... que dicen... me pase un poquito en en drama?**_

_**Bueno si les gusto o no dejen revierws!**_


	33. capitulo 33 : sigue el dolor

**Que dramatica me puse... bueno aquí les dejo mi siguiente capitulo...**

osiris: (tomandola por las muñecas y llevandola sobre la cabeza de Andromeda) siempre tan obediente querida mia... pero agradesco estos golpes ya que ….(presionandolos)

Andromeda: aaaaaaaa!... (retorciendose de dolor)

Osiris: me ayudaran a controlarte... (le besa el cuello)

Andromeda: sueltame!...

Osiris: te sugiero que lo disfrutes (besando entrecortadamente el cuello de ella) porque...(beso) esto demorara (beso) mucho...

Andromeda: sueltame (intentando safarce) sueltame... (casi llorando)... porfavor... (rogando) no lo hagas...osiris...porfavor (llorando)

osiris:lo siento pero...(besandola en los labios) no tienes escapatoria.

Andromeda: SUELTAME! (grita muy fuerte)

Desde la sala (PD:living,o como se llame)

?: SUELTAME!

Yusei: capitana! (corre y sube las escaleras)

Desde la habitacion.

Osiris: tranquilizate...(presiona las heridas y va desabrochando lentamente la camisa de haruna)

Andromeda: _ichiro._..KIDO! (GRITA y se desmaya por el dolor)

Yusei: CAPITANA! (entra abruptamente a la habitacion)

osiris: y quien es este? (sentado en las caderan de Andromeda)

Yusei: alguien que te pateara el trasero! ( lo saca rapidamente y lo golpea en la cara)

osiris: maldito... (lo golpean de nuevo y se desmaya) (PD: oo... que resistente... y te creias muy hombresito he...)

Yusei: guardias! (aparesen 2 chicos jovenes) dejen a esta escoria en una de las celdas (le pasa...mas bien les arroja a osiris)

2 chicos: si señor.

Los dos chicos se van y Yusei cierra la puerta.

Yusei: (se acerca a Andromeda) capitana... esta bien?

Andromeda:-

Yusei: esta desmayada... llamare al lider (PD: recuenden que "el lider" es kadar)(saca su celular)

Kadar: que pasa ahora Yusei (algo cansado)

Yusei: lider alguien a entrado a nuestra cede y ha atacado a la capitana Andromeda

Kadar: QUE!...pero como ha sucedido... ella esta bien?

Yusei: no lo se señor...pero llege ha justo a tiempo tiempo...esa persona queria abusar de ella.

Kadar: lo has atrapado?

Yusei: claro señor... esta en una de nuestras celdas.

Kadar: esta bien... ire en cuanto pueda primero ire a ver a una persona...

Yusei: entendido señor...

Kadar: ah.. y Yusei

Yusei: digame señor...

Kadar: cuida de ella.

Yusei: entendido... (cuelga)... ah (suspira)... sera mejor que abotone su camisa... (empieza)

Andromeda: ah! (un pequeño quejido)

Yusei: (ve el vendaje)... con razon... es imposible que la capitana de la banda mas famosa y fuerte del lado oeste de la ciudad no se alla podido defender de tal ataque... sus vendajes estan sueltos... tendre que apretarlos mas...

Andromeda: (sigue desmayada) … kido...hermano(PD: esta ves se refiere a kido)

Yusei: tendre que... quitarle la camisa (muy avergonzado)(PD: se puso rojo... he!...he! ….a mi me molestan asi cuando me da vergüenza)

unos minutos antes desde el otro lado de la ciudad.

Goenji: (desde el telefono) ..()... de acuerdo...gracias de todos modos.

Kido: y...

Goenji: nada ... no hay rastros de ella

aki: donde puede estar...

ichiro: ya recuerdo!

Kido: que cosa recuerdas?

Ichiro: el nombre de la banda a la cual pertenece Kadar...

goenji: podriamos empezar a buscar en la cede de la organización...

endo: como se llama la banda...?'

ichiro: "Los cuervos negros" dominan la zona este de la ciudad...pero nose mas de ellos...solo An trataba con ellos.

Goenji: yo me encargo de la direccion.(saca su celular y empieza a hablar con alguien)

aki: ichiro...

ichiro: si...

aki: cuando haruna empezo a cambiar?...

todos al escuchar esta pregunta se fijan en ichiro.

Ichiro: cuando fuimos transferidos a el nuevo orfanato haruna empezo a aprender a jugar futbol... bueno desde antes lo hacia pero en ese entonces se perfecciono y mejoro mucho...tenia mucho talento y amaba jugar... decia que se sentia cercana a su hermano.

El señor Sed otonashi vio este talento que tenia y se aprovecho de la devilidad emocional que estaba atravesando... le metio ideas en la cabeza sobre la vengaza, que ella era superior y muchas cosas mas. Unos meses despues ella me aviso que el la adoptaria y que se irian de viaje y que no volveria por unos años... la verdad no me preocupe mucho solo sentia pena de no volverla a ver, no habia cambiado nada su forma de ser, era muy tierna, preocupada por los demas y tenia grandes dote de lider.  
>Pero al volver hacer 2 años no quedaba rastro alguno de la persona que fue... volvio arrogante, imponente y su habilidad para conseguir lo que queria era utilizando sus "dotes femeninos",como ella decia, solo verla utilizandolos me hervia la sangre. El viaje que tuvo con ese señor la cambio... la entreno para ser la mejor y conseguir lo que quisiera a cualquier costo...<p>

kazemaru: (tenia un gran dolor de cabeza)

kido: como inicio la banda?

Ichiro: los integrantes en su gran mayoria son huerfanos de nuestro orfanato... lo peor que los que cumplen 10 años en el orfanato pasan automaticamente a pertenecer a la banda.

Como decia la mayoria son personas que crecieron con nosotros asique la banda inicio entorno a un equipo de futbol que teniamos cuando pequeños incluso los sobrenombres que tenemos en el campo nosotros mismo nos nombramos... isidora ,Isis...Katsuo, Nefer... un dia haruna llego y nos presento esta idea yo no estube de acuerdo pero a los demas les encanto y obiamente solo querian seguir a su "capitana" .

Goenji:chicos... ya se la direccion...

kido: vamos .

Todos: si...

**_Dos seguidos ….antes que se me fuera la inspiracion lo escribi mejor _**

**_que pasara?... que veran cuando llegen a la guarida de Los cuervos negros?_**

**_Veanlo todo en mi proximo capitulo!_**

**_bye!_**


	34. capitulo 34 :nueva personalidad

[personas presentes:goenji,kido, endo, kazemaru, sakuma y aki ]

Los chicos iban en una limosina que llamo kido hacia la cede de la banda de "Los cuevos negros", al llegar el primero en bajar es kido.

Goenji: detente!... si nos ve llegar desde luego que huira...

Endo: goenji tiene razon sera mejor que tratemos de entrar sin ser vistos...

Sakuma: y como haremos eso?

?: podrian haber hecho menos ruido por ejemplo

todos voltearon asustados

Kido: quien eres tu ?

Yusei: mi nombre es yusei... y soy el 2º al mando de esta banda... quienes son ustedes- de un momento a otro los chicos se vieron rodeados por varios miembros de la banda-

aki: chicos...(muy asustada)

endo:tranquila aki (se pone sobreprotectoramente frente a ella)

kido: vengo a buscar a mi hermana...

ichiro: de seguro esta escondida aquí, su lider "kadar" la saco del hospital en el cual estaba internada.

Yusei: _estaran hablando de la capitana Andromeda?..._ y como se llama tu hermana?

Kido: haruna... pero es posible que tu la conoscas como Andromeda

Yusei: _no puede ser...si ella no quiere ser encontrada entonces debo protegerla...ella tendra sus razones..._ha ya veo... entonces tu eres el hermano de la gran capitana Andromeda (mirando a kido)

kido: donde esta mi hermanita!

Yusei: hermanita dices?... yo no le vi nada de hermanita pequeña a ella... grandes curvas... buen cuerpo... muy proporcional , debo decir...

kido:callate!

Yusei: sabes hay un rumor que anda por las calles... me lo podrias confirmar porfavor...

goenji: rumor?

Yusei: hacies... dicen que la unica persona que a tocado ese hermoso cuerpo completamente es kadar... es verdad?

Ichiro: pero que cosas dices?... ella no podria... no seria capaz de...

yusei:cada ves que se lo pregunto al lider esquiva mi pregunta... entonces diganme es verdad?

Todos estaban en un completo silencio.

Desde la ventana de una de las habitaciones tenemos a otro espectador viendo esto hace mucho tiempo.

(1:30 antes)

andromeda: ah... me dule mucho (tocandose el pecho)

?:vengo a buscar a mi hermana

andromeda: ah?...kido?...(se levanta lentamente y se dirige cuidadosamente a la ventana)

yusei:ha ya veo... entonces tu eres el hermano de la gran capitana Andromeda.

Andromeda: tengo que hacer algo para que ellos confirmen que no estoy aquí... (mira desesperadamente por la habitacion)

Yusei: hermanita dices?... yo no le vi nada de hermanita pequeña a ella... grandes curvas... buen cuerpo... muy proporcional , debo decir...

Andromeda: (continua buscando)despues aclarare cosas con yusei...(encuetra un bolso) pero...que es esto?..- al abrirlo encuentra una tintura para el cabello tono morado (PD: amo ese color *-*) y un short de cuero negro- perfecto esto servira entra rapidamente al baño

30 minutos despues...

Andromeda:(saliendo del baño) -su cabello quedo ligeramente morado- bueno lo importante es que no se vea de mi tono natural... ahora la ropa rapido...

Yusei: haci es... dicen que la unica persona que a tocado ese hermoso cuerpo completamente es kadar... es verdad?

Andromeda:ah?... (ya vestida con el short de cuero y una polera de kadar negra la cual arremango para que pareciera un pequeño peto) yo no seria capaz de llegar a tanto... (se acerca a la ventana)

yusei:cada ves que se lo pregunto al lider esquiva mi pregunta... entonces diganme es verdad?

Completo silencio...

Andromeda: ok esta es mi entrada...Yusei! (grita)

todos miran hacia la ventana del 2º piso de la casa.

Yusei: _capitana?_

Andromeda: quienes son estos tipos? (sentandose en el marco de la ventana con los pies colgando hacia afuera)

Yusei: _veamos a donde va esto.._. son amigos y familia de la capitana andromeda

Andromeda: Andromeda?...capitana del lado oeste de la ciudad y con la que kadar se revuelca por ahi

kido: no hables asi de mi hermana

yusei:_pero que esta haciendo (sorprendido de la actitud de andromeda)_

goenji: quien eres tu?

Andromeda: soy nueva en la banda mi nombre es Raven... y creeme he visto a tu hermanita con kadar y ellos no solo se dan besitos...

Endo: sabes donde esta ella?

Raven: no... no lo se (bajando por la ventana hacia la calle) kadar se la llevo estuvieron aquí como 10

minutos y se fueron.

Kido: demonios!

Ichiro: me pareses muy conocida... nos hemos visto antes?

Raven: _demonios...siempre eres demasiado inteligente ichiro... _no lo creo, nunca olvido una cara

aki: chicos sera mejor que nos marchemos de aquí... si haruna no esta y kadar se la llevo tenemos que seguir buscandola.

Goenji: aki tiene razon...sigamos buscando

kido: de acuerdo

todos se van del lugar y solo quedan yusei y "Raven"

yusei: Raven?

Raven: es lo unico que se me ocurrio en el momento...pero "grandes curvas... buen cuerpo... muy proporcional"

Yusei: capitana...usted...yo...em ..yo (muy nervioso)

Raven: no te preocupes …. entiendo...ademas me sirvio de mucho...ahora necesito que me compres un par de cosas (le pasa una lista)

Yusei: -tintura para el cabello color morado.

-tacones negros de cuero

-un short y poleras negras

-lentes de contacto color violeta tenue

para que es todo esto?

Raven: para cambiar mi apariensia... necesito descansar todavia no me recupero totalmente... y ellos no deben encontrarme hasta que hable con mi padrasto mañana por la tarde ….estoy mas que segura que volveran aquí.

Yusei: de acuerdo capitana... sera mejor que descanse entonces... yo ire de inmediato a comprar lo que usted a solicitado... dejare una guardia para prevenir cualquier sorpresa.

Raven: gracias yusei... ya veo porque kadar confia tanto en ti... ire a dormir un poco (entra en la casa)

Yusei: es muy simpatica para ser la persona a la que muchos temen... (se va)

_**Hata aquí por hoy!... espero que les guste **_

_**bye! **_


	35. capitulo35:la calma antes de la tormenta

**VOLVI! Perdon por no subir muchas cosas que hacer … ya saben...**

**aquí MI NUEVO CAPITULO **

capitulo 35: la calma antes de la tormenta

estaba anocheciendo en la ciudad inazuma. Los chicos ya estaban cansados de buscar y descansaban en unas bancas de un parque cercano.

Goenji: recorrimos toda la ciudad y ….

aki: nada...

ichiro: _donde te fuiste a esconder andromeda... un momento mañana iniciaba el plan del lider... las invitaciones al baile de presentacion..._

RECUERDO_

Anubis: pero por supuesto nuestro líder es un hombre civilizado así que un día después que se conozca al ganador del torneo habrá una gran fiesta donde se presentara al equipo… pero por el momento solo sabrán mi nombre… mi cara y la de mis jugadores será un misterio hasta ese día …-(capitulo 19)-

FIN RECUERDO_

endo: ichiro estas bien...

ichiro: (con la mirada fija)... _mañana se enviaran las invitaciones si An lo quiere detener mañana aparesera en el territorio de Ra..._

kido: ichiro...

goenji: ichiro!

Ichiro: he?... lo siento... solo pensaba..

aki: en que?

Ichiro: creo saber donde podemos encontrarla

kido: que?.. porque no lo dijiste antes vayamos inmediatamente a...

ichiro: se donde podemos encontrarla no ahora sino mañana

endo: mañana?

Aki: no podemos esperar tanto... si esta con ese tal kadar ella podria... tu mismo lo dijiste el es muy peligroso!

Ichiro: pero es lo unico que podemos hacer ahora... endo, goenji, kido... ustedes recuerdan donde se encontraron por primera vez con Andromeda?

Los mensionados: si..

ichiro: esperenme mañana a la 1 de la tarde en ese mismo lugar...que no los descubran (se va corriendo)

_si no me equivoco aparesera en una nueva forma pero para detectarla necesito sacar el diamante de donde lo escondi..._

kido: espera!

Goenji: lo unico que podemos hacer es esperar hasta mañana

aki: espero que haruna este bien...

En la cede de los cuervos negros , "Raven" dormia plasidamente en la cama de la habitacion de Kadar, quien acababa de entrar.

Kadar: mi querida andromeda... debo decir que este cambio te viene bastante...(se sienta en la cama)

Andromeda:mmm... kido...(dormida)

kadar: kido?... quien es ese (con odio)... espero que no me estes engañando con nadie pequeña porque... (beso el cuello de ella) puedo ser muy peligroso cuando tengo celos... (continua besando el cuello de andromeda)

Andromeda: (despertando)...kadar?... que estas haciendo...

kadar: cobrando el pago por la huida del hospital... (mete su mano por la camisa de andromeda)

andromeda: kadar... no... estoy muy cansada no me he recuperado …. quisas en otro momento si?... _porfavor detente... no de nuevo_

kadar: lo siento presiosura pero yo no puedo esperar (empeza a desabotonar el pantalon de an y la sigue besando)

Andromeda: kadar... no.. sigas porfavor si...(intentando safarse) ya me basto con el ataque de osiris hoy...no.. no quiero...

kadar: tranquila te quitare...(besa su pecho)

Andromeda: mmm...

kadar: el olor (besa su abdomen) de él...

andromeda: basta... no...y-yo... (intenta safarse pero kadar toma sus muñecas y las presiona contra la cama)_... no de nuevo... no quiero esto..._

Tocan la puerta.

Kadar: ah!... (molesto)... quien es?

Yusei: (detras de la puerta) he traido lo que la capitana me a solicitado

Andromeda: (se levanta finalmente de la cama y abre la puerta) gracias yusei...

Yusei: (reverencia y se va)

Andromeda: lo siento honey pero tengo que teñir mi cabello y eso demora horas (besandolo)... ademas mañana tengo que ir a hablar con mi lider... necesito aclarar unas cuantas cosas con el...

Kadar: tranquila todo esta arreglado...

Andromeda: a que te refieres?

Kadar:ya le explique toda la situacion a el señor Sed... sobre la traicion de ramses y esta de acuerdo en que mañana podras retomar todas tus obligaciones sin ningun problema.

Andromeda: pero...

Kadar: pero nada... ya que no pudimos continuar con lo nuestro te sedo mi habitacion para que puedas prepararte para mañana "Raven" ademas tengo que arregalr cuentas con el intruso de esta tarde ... (se va)

Andromeda: demonios por que mi vida tiene que ser tan problemática...(se sienta en la cama y se toma la cabeza)

desde el sotano de los cuervos negros...

osiris: mmm ( despertando)... mi cabeza me esta matando...

chico: wow... que demoraste en depertar...

osiris: donde estoy?

Chico: estas en la organización de los famosos cuervos negros...

osiris: oh.. ya me acuerdo... y donde esta andromeda...

chico: como la llamas asi!... un poco de respeto por la capitana andromeda...

osiris: respeto por esa cualquiera... nadie puede tenerle respeto...

Kadar: no hables de ella de es forma …. si no quieres terminar peor de lo que ya estas

osiris: pero si es kadar...

kadar: (hablando hacia el chico)... ordenales a 2 personas mas que le den su meresido... y que despues lo lleven al orfanato Ra ...(hacia osiris) el señor Sed te dara tu merecido por lo que le trataste de hacer a su hija...(se va)

osiris: dile a andromeda que me las pagara caro!... MUY CARO!

La mañana siguiente...

kido, endo y goenji se preparaban dentro del club de futbol raymon para partir al lado oeste de la cuidad inazuma, pero fueron interrumpidos por una noticia poco agradable...

aki: (entrando) chicos!... (sin aire)lle... lle...go

endo: tranquilizate aki... que llego?

Aki: lllego... llego una invitacion para el equipo raymon a un baile de gala

kido: un baile de gala?... que dice la invitacion?

Aki:( abriendo la carta)

**Estimado equipo Raymon:**

**Nos agrada informarles que han sido invitados al gran baile de gala a celebrar este viernes en el salon del Hotel The Dark Moon a las 19:00 hrs.**

**Deseandoles lo mejor y esperando su asistencia**

**El Equipo Ra.**

Goenji: por culpa de nuestra preocupacion por haruna nos olvidamos por completa del equipo Ra y su amenaza...

endo: viernes es mañana asi que aun tenemos tiempo para encontrar a haruna y enfrentarnos con Ra

kido: no puedo preocuparme por el equipo Ra ahora... tengo que ayudar a haruna alejarse de el mundo en que esta ahora...

aki: no sera nada facil

kido: lo se pero... por lo menos lo intentare y dare todo lo que pueda por ella

endo: eres un gran hermano kido (pone una mano en su hombro)

goenji: pero entonces que haremos con la invitacion?

Endo: la aceptaremos... iremos todos a ese baile... pero antes ayudaremos a 2 integrantes de este equipo (mira a kido y sonrie)

kido: ( mirando su reloj) chicos son las 12:45 tenemos que irnos

endo: aki dile a los demas que entrenen lo mas que puedan...

aki: claro endo...

goenji: vamos... (abre la puerta)

aki: chicos... (la miran) tengan cuidado...

endo: claro :D (se van)

aki: espero que haruna este bien...

En ese mismo momento el la casa de Los Cuervos negros.

Raven (an): perfecto... estoy lista...(mirando en el espejo su ropa)- consistia en una camisa negra muy ajustada y con un gran escote en V, botas hasta la rodilla de cuero y tacon , un pequeño short-

(golpean su puerta)

Raven: adelante

yusei: (entrando) capitana esta lista?

Raven: si... solo una pregunta...

yusei: digame capitana..

Raven: mis lentes de contacto estan bien ubicados?... es que aveces aunque yo lo vea bien no lo esta en verdad...

yusei: estan bien capitana...(con la gotita)

Raven: ok... entonces vamonos...(saliendo de la habitacion)

Yusei: el lider kadar la espera en la sala...

Raven: de acuerdo... ah!... se me olvidaba , yusei tu tambien vienes con nosotros.

Yusei: yo?... porque capitana?

Raven: tengo que presentarte al equipo... asi que tienes que venir

Yusei: pero...

Raven: (deteniendose)vas a contradecir a tu capitana (sin mirarlo, pero su voz demostrava enojo)

Yusei: no... por supuesto que no capitana, ire con ustedes...

Raven: me parese bien ( lo mira con una gran sonrisa y continuan su camino)

llegando a la sala.

Kadar: an... porfin bajas...

Raven: kadar... recuerda ahora soy "Raven" y debes llamarme asi porfavor

kadar: lo siento... lo siento... de acuerdo lista para irnos...

Raven: si... ah... yusei va con nosotros porque tengo que presentarlo ante el equipo

Kadar: mm... de acuerdo... vamonos...

raven: si... _espero aun poder detener al lider._...(salen todos de la casa)

En cuanto salen de la casa se encuentran con una inesperadas visitas...

kadar: que hacen aquí? (con mucho odio)

kido e Ichiro: venimos por nuestra hermana!

**Hasta aquí por hoy... muchas gracias por leer... si quieren darme a conocer su opinio sea buana o mala dejenme un review y vere si puedo mejorar algo o agregar alguna cosa...**

**bueno bye!**


	36. capitulo 36: La tormenta inicia

En cuanto salen de la casa se encuentran con una inesperadas visitas...

kadar: que hacen aquí? (con mucho odio)

Kido e Ichiro: venimos por nuestra hermana!

Raven: por su hermana?...wow...

kadar: lo siento pero no esta aquí... la lleve lejos a un lugar donde estara segura

kido: segura?... estara segura con nosotros y muy lejos de ti

kadar: eso no es lo que ella quiere te lo aseguro

Ichiro: esta confundida por todo lo que esta pasando y ella solo quiere...

Raven: remediar todo lo hecho?... bromeas verdad?

Kadar: no creeo que brome... no lo puedo creer!... enserio creyeron que ella se arrepentia de lo que ha hecho?

Raven: pero que inocentes... bueno si nos disculpan tenemos negocios que hacer con kadar...

kadar: tienes razon... nos vemos, espero que no pronto... (llega un taxi) vamos raven

raven: bye bye (despidiendose con la mano y entrando al taxi)

ichiro: kadar... encontrare a Andromeda cueste lo que cueste te queda claro!...

kadar: (baja el vidrio del auto) no creo que la encuentras aunque la tuvieras frente a tus ojos... creeme...arranque.(el auto se va)

goenji: esto no resulto como lo esperavamos...

ichiro: eso no es verdad...ahora confirme por lo menos que ella no esta aquí... ahora tenemos que llegar al otro lado de la ciudad... tenemos que ir a el orfanato donde crecimos ella y yo.

Desde el taxi.

Raven: _lo mejor para todos es que despues que detenga este plan yo desaparesca... asi todos estaran mas seguros..._

Kadar: pobres ilusos...raven...no crees que deberiamos darles una leccion?

Raven: no... a pesar de todo ellos siguen siendo mis hermanos y los otros los considere como mis amigos en algun momento...no podria hacerles daño.

Kadar: te estas volviendo blanda An... antes ya los ubieras mandado a callar.

Raven: tienes razon... An los ubiera mandado a callar... pero yo no soy ella...

kadar: ?

raven: jaja...te lo explicare... lo mas importante sobre tener varias personalidades o vidas por asi decirlo... en no juntar una con la otra...mantener distancia entre un personaje y otro...entiendes?

Kadar: ya veo... esa inteligencia tuya es la que adoro mas... ( se acerca y la besa)

raven: (deteniendo el beso)... estamos por llegar, sera mejor que contengas nuestra pasion por unas horas...

kadar: por sierto todavia me debes mi pago por sacarte del hospital

raven: tendras que esperas... _muchoooo tiempo espero..._ lo siento...(le da un pequeño beso)

taxista: ya llegamos jovenes...

kadar: (se baja y abre paso para que salga raven)... muchas gracias señor (le paga y el taxi se va)

raven: _espero poder con esto (mirando el orfanato,suspira)_

?¿: capitana?

Raven: Nefer ?

Nefer: capitana...wow... por poco no la reconosi... nueva personalidad?

Raven: asi es...Raven... me vi obligada ya que...

?¿: An! HERMANITA!

Raven:Akemi ?-se le acerca una pequeña niña de no mas de 7 años, con un vestido violeta-(PD: no soy buena describiendo, perdon... imaginence una pequeña niña muy tierna)-... pero que haces aquí?... se supone que deberias estar con todos en el orfanato del bosque de Hokkaidō

Akemi: lo se pero el señor sed nos envio a buscar a todos...

Raven: es muy extraño...Nefer... sabes donde esta el lider?

Nefer: esta en la sala de juntas con Isis, estan preparando todo para mañana...

Raven: mañana?... que sucede mañana?

Nefer: no estas enterada?...el lider decidio adelantar los planes, mañana sera el baile de presentacion...

Raven: que?... pero no... no...es posible...

Kadar: que sucede An?

Raven: nada... solo necesito hablar con mi padre nada mas... ire a la sala de conferencias ahora mismo...

Nefer: ah!... capitana... su nuevo diamante esta en la sala de herramientas... esta completamente configurado con todas sus personalidades... bueno excepto para Raven...debera configurarlo usted misma...

Raven: grasias y no imoporta Raven era solo para llegar segura aquí... ya no la necesito... Nefer quiero que me compres lo que esta en esta lista ( le pasa un papel)

Nefer: entendido capitana (hace una reverencia y se retira)

Kadar: yo tambien me retiro... tengo unos negocios cerca, volvere a verte en unas horas...(se va)

Raven: bueno ahora afrontar todo...

Mientras ella se dirigia a la sala de herramientas , Endo , Kido e Ichiro se encontraban en un taxi a toda velosidad en camino a llegar al orfanato "Dioses egipcios".

Kido: cuanto falta para que lleguemos Ichiro?

Ichiro: unas calles mas...

Endo: pero como sabes que haruna estara alla?...

Ichiro: por lo que dijo...

kido: lo que dijo ?

Ichiro: si quiere detener todo lo que ha hecho el lugar donde vamos es el unico sitio en el planeta donde podria lograrlo.

Kido: detener que? (un poco enojado)... porque no nos dices que es lo que a hecho haruna.

Ichiro: se lo que An esta tratando de hacer... y la entiendo por eso dejare que ella se los explique

kido: haruna... su nombre es haruna.

Ichiro: la verda su nombre real es Andromeda Kattan... ese es su verdadero nombre hace como 6 años...

Kido: que?... no lo entiendo si haruna otonashi sigue existiendo legalmente

Ichiro: te lo explicare... haruna, tu hermanita, hace 6 años se cambio el nombre a Andromeda Kattan... pero mantiene otra identidad a parte que seria haruna otonashi , es decir, la original y legal es Andromeda Kattan y haruna es la identidad falsa...

kido: entonces haruna no existe legalmente?...

Ichiro: exacto.

Endo: pero haruna esta inscrita en la secundaria raimon...como...

ichiro: es sencillo... si haruna hubiera desaparesido por mas tiempo pareseria muy extraño... asi que utilizaron esa situasion para volver a a la vida a haruna otonashi pero sigue siendo una identidad sin ninguna importancia.

Kido: COMO NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA!...ES MI HERMANA!

Ichiro: entiendelo kido... An elimino todo dato de su pasado para no ser tu hermana ni familiar de nadie...Andromeda Kattan es una huerfana, sin pasado, y pandillera... esa es la realidad.

Goenji: pero como logro todo esto?

Ichiro: Sed tiene muchos contactos legales... asi logro tambien sacar a An del pais

kido: ese tal sed pagara por lo que le a hecho a mi hermana... eso lo juro (aprieta los puños)

desde el orfanato...

Andromeda: ok... todo listo... mi nuevo diamante listo y configurado, ahora la ultima cosa...El Lider..(abre unas grandes puertas y entra a una sala muy oscura)

Lider: nombre y rango

Andromeda:(se enciende una luz que solo la alumbra a ella) Andromeda Kattan, capitana del equipo Ra (arrodillandose y bajando la cabeza)

Lider: Andromeda... me alegra verte, despues de lo que me a contado Kadar estaba muy preocupado por ti. Tranquila Osiris ya esta resiviendo su castigo por lo que intento hacer...

Andromeda: me alegra en cierta forma oir eso... Lider me gustaria saber porque a traido de vuelta a los mas pequeños?

Lider: bueno es hora que inicien su entrenamiento y …

Andromeda: pero solo tienen 8 años!... son muy pequeños para pertenecer a Ra

Lider: lo entiendo... pero entraremos en grandes enfrentamientos y es necesario que ocupemos todas nuestras fuerzas... ademas crees que alguien atacaria a niños pequeños aunque esten de nuestro lado?

Andromeda: no pero...

Lider: no mas peros... ahora lo importante es preparar todo para mañana, necesitas un vestido y ….

Andromeda: no lo hare...

Lider: que?

Andromeda: ya me ha oido... no partisipare ni dejare que continue esto.

Lider: que te hizo cambiar de opinion?

Andromeda: eso no impota... solo le informo que ordenare que todo plan se detenga

Lider: y quien te dio la orden de hacerlo

Andromeda: nadie... pero siendo la capitana de "mi" equipo puedo hacerlo... ellos me siguen a mi, no a usted... con permiso ( se levanta y camina hacia la puerta)

Lider: mm jajajaja (una risa malvada)

Andromeda: que es lo que le causa tanta grasia?

Lider: el que tu creas que podras detenerme...

Andromeda: de que habla?... puedo detener esto cuando quiera... soy la capitana!

Lider: tienes razon eres la capitana... pero no sabes todo...

Andromeda: pero que?.

Lider: tu solo eres un peon en mi juego, te puedo remplazar cuando quiera, pero no lo hare , ya que me gusta verte sufrir... asi que solo te dire una cosa.

Andromeda: que?

Lider: si quieres que tu hermano o hermanos , como quieras, sigan vivos te suguiero que sigas mis ordernes al pie de la letra...

Andromeda: tu... tu no te atreverias...

Lider: porque no mejor miras la pantalla

En la pared del fondo de la habitacion se prende una pantalla muy grande, donde aparesen kido, ichiro, endo y goenji... dentro del taxi.

Andromeda: pero como logro...

Lider: planear todo esto?... te lo explicare. Despues que desaparesiste al terminar tu partido contra Zeus, te busque por las camaras de seguridad de la ciudad, descubri que estabas en el hospital y me conecta a la red de camaras de ahi... y logre ver tu hermosa charla y reconciliación con tu hermanito Kido... desde ese momento pense que intentarias algo asi, aunque queria que no lo hisieras... asi que pedi a uno de mis tantos espias que siguiera a tus amiguitos para que cuando te vinieran a buscar , *el los trajiera en ese taxi que tiene en la parte trasera un dispositivo que en el momento que yo apriete un boton liverara un potente gas que matara a tus queridos amiguitos... no es genial hija mia...

Andromeda: usted no puedo... no...

Lider: es tu desicion querida... salvas a tus hermanos y tus amiguitos o... salvas a tus presiados pequeños hermanos de este orfanato... asi que que desides...

_**FIN... del capitulo 36... perdon la demora... poca inspiracion y muchas cosas en la cabeza...**_

_**bueno espero que les guste bye!**_


	37. capitulo 37:una decisión dolorosa

_En la pared del fondo de la habitacion se prende una pantalla muy grande, donde aparesen kido, ichiro, endo y goenji... dentro del taxi._

_Andromeda: pero como logro..._

_Lider: planear todo esto?... te lo explicare. Despues que desaparesiste al terminar tu partido contra Zeus, te busque por las camaras de seguridad de la ciudad, descubri que estabas en el hospital y me conecta a la red de camaras de ahi... y logre ver tu hermosa charla y reconciliación con tu hermanito Kido... desde ese momento pense que intentarias algo asi, aunque queria que no lo hisieras... asi que pedi a uno de mis tantos espias que siguiera a tus amiguitos para que cuando te vinieran a buscar , *el los trajiera en ese taxi que tiene en la parte trasera un dispositivo que en el momento que yo apriete un boton liverara un potente gas que matara a tus queridos amiguitos... no es genial hija mia..._

_Andromeda: usted no puedo... no..._

_Lider: es tu desicion querida... salvas a tus hermanos y tus amiguitos o... salvas a tus presiados pequeños hermanos de este orfanato... asi que que desides..._

andromeda: usted es un ser despresiable...

Lider: lo se...lo se... grasias... entonces cual es tu eleccion...

mientras ellos hablaban, Isis 2ª capitana de Ra escuchaba todo desde la puerta del despacho .

_Lider: lo se...lo se... grasias... entonces cual es tu eleccion..._

_andromeda: yo.. yo..._

Isis: (cara de horror)... capitana... no...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

desde las afueras del orfanato.

Ichiro: ( se baja del taxi)... muchas grasias señor, aquí esta el dinero (le paso unos billetes)

señor: no hay de que jovencito...**suertudos (susurra)**

kido: hacia donde ahora?

Ichiro: de seguro estan en el despacho del lider... siguanme!

Todos: si!

?: no tan rapido traidor...

ichiro: Katsuo ...

Nefer: Katsuo?_... _desde cuando nos llamamos haci en terrenos de Ra... ah! Lo olvidaba tu nos traicionaste... supongo que ya no te importa nada verdad?

Ichiro: no sabes nada Thor... deja que te cuente lo que en verdad paso...

?: no neccesitamos que nos expliques nada... ya lo sabemos todo

ichiro: Evangelina...

Evangelina: el lider nos dijo todo lo que hiciste...

ichiro: y que fue lo que les dijo he?... dime eva!... que les dijo.

?: tu querias delatar a la capitana... traicionando su confiensa y la nuestra... porque querias tomar tu el mando

ichiro que?... como pueden creer eso... como lo crees takashi!

Nefer: has roto todas nuestras tradiciones... has roto nuestra familia...Ramses...

goenji: Ramses?

Kido: que esta pasando?

Endo: cuantos nombres puede tener una persona!...

ichiro: en la banda todos tienen dos nombres claves para protegernos... An es la unica que tiene mas de uno...

?: no la llames asi!

ichiro: nubia...

nubia: no tienes ya el derecho de llamarla asi...solo la familia la puede llamar ...de ese modo... tu ya no...(llorando)...como pudiste como! (llorando a mares)

ichiro: nubia porfavor debes creerme … yo solo quiero salvar a Haruna... el lider..., ustedes saben como la trata cuando esta enojado... esta ultima vez termino en el hospital y …. yo solo quiero cuidarla... como su hermano mi deber es cuidarla y protegerla...

nefer: el lider jamas la dañaria tan gravemente

kido: pero lo hiso!

Thor: perdon pero... quien eres tu?...

kido: yo soy su hermano... Yuuto kido

evangelina: yuuto?... el chico que la abandono hace años?... que haces ahora aquí, ya no te necesita, te remplazo y...

kido: me odia?... puede pero yo no la abandonare nunca mas...

goenji: tienen que dejarnos entrar ...necesita nuestra ayuda

endo: si la quieres dejen que ella misma les diga la verdad...

los integrantes de Ra se miran entre si... todos con la mano en sus collares.

Ichiro:(con la mano en su collar) este collar une nuestras mentes... hagamos que una nuestros corazones para ayudar a nuestra capitana, la que siempre nos cuida y nos quiere.

Ahora nos toca a nosotros protegerla...

el equipo Ra se mira entre si... y asienten.

Isis: dejenlos pasar...

nubia: pero isis, ellos...

Isis: dejemos que la capitana decida que hacer con ellos... (mira a ichiro)...ichiro estan en el despacho, apresurate.

Ichiro: grasias isidora... vamos chicos , rapido!

Isis: (los mira entrar)_ espero que logren ayudarla, antes de que sea muy tarde..._

los chicos corrian a toda velocidad hacia el despacho. Al llegar abrieron la puerta estrepitodamente.

Al entrar ven a Andromeda de espaldas con la cabeza agacha frente al lider.

Kido: haruna... hermanita...

lider: pero miren quien llego, en el mejor momento debo decir... no lo crees Andromeda.

Ichiro: An alejate de el... ven hacia nosotros.

Andromeda: porque lo haria, es mi padre... mi lider... mi dios... yo le sirvo a el , solo sigo sus ordenes.

Goenji: sabemos que lo quieres haruna pero...

Andromeda: aquí no hay pero que exista... yo solo lo sigo a el.

Endo: haruna escucha a tus hermanos ellos solo quieres...

Andromeda: (se dala vuelta aun con la cabeza agacha) haruna murio, ella no existe... y yo... (le vanla la cabeza, y tiene una mirada de odio, dolor y maldad) no soy para nada amigable... nefer!

Nefer: mande capitana (parada militar)

Andromeda: sacalos, no los quiero en mi territorio... ah! Y adala ju mushi misti geni shipori teji anajala... dajaly hafishi- borrale la memoria sobre el equipo de futbol... a y que no sufra-

Nefer: fhoto- hecho-

Ichiro: no An... no lo hagas!

Nefer: hey ichiro!

Ichiro: (mira y se ve un destello y se desmalla)

Andromeda: sacalos... nos veremos pronto... muy pronto...

**hasta aki!**

**Nos veremos pronto espero!**


	38. capitulo 38 : dolor

**Ahora porfiiiiiiin! El capitulo 38**

_Pensamiento_

Normal

-o-

Nefer cargaba a ichiro sobre su espalda , mientras que otros mienbros de ra sacaban a empujones a los demas chicos. Luego de salir de el orfanato son arrojados a la calle.

Goenji: ichiro ! ...responde (le da unas ligeras cachetadas) hey!... Reacciona.

Kido: (arrodillado y cabizbajo) haruna... Como.. Tu...

Endo: kido tranquilo veremos que hacer...Pero Ahora debemos preocuparnos de algo mas...El Equipo ra.

Kido: como podria preocuparme por alguien mas he!... Dime endo como !

Goenji: hey, chicos!... Esta despertando

Todos se acercan a él.

Ichiro: mmm...Donde Estoy?...

Kido: ichiro dime ahora que hacemos... Tenemos que hacer entrar en razon a haruna, ella...

Ichiro: quien es haruna?

Endo: haruna... Tu hermanastra... Andromeda...An?

Ichiro:...

Goenji: no recuerdas nada?

Ichiro: recuerdo todo... Solo que nada con respecto a esa tal haruna o ana... O como se llame.

Kido: tienes que recordar ichiro!... (busca en su billetera) ten mira esta es una foto de haruna... Recuerdas.

Ichiro: (ve la foto) yo...No... (se agarra la cabeza) me duele...

Endo: ichiro... Tranquilo ...sera mejor que salgamos de aquí.

Goenji: tienes razon endo... Kido ayudame con ichiro.

Kido: si – entre goenji y kido levantan a ichiro que aun sufre del dolor de cabeza-

Ichiro: -mientras todos caminan lejos del orfanato- (susurro) an... Ra...Venganza... (casi inconciente)

Goenji: tenemos que volver a raimon... Hoy en la noche es el baile de ra... Apesar de todo esto es nuestro obligacion asistir.

Endo: tienes razon... Kido te prometo que despues de derrotar a ra ayudaremos a haruna...

Kido: entiendo... Haruna necesita tiempo para pensar... Creo que en otro momento podre hablar con ella...Pero Me preocupa ichiro.

Goenji: llegando a raimon creo que estara mejor... Vamos, conseguire un taxi en la esquina.

Endo: vamos...

-o-

Mientras que en la secundaria raimon todos estaban preocupados, el capitan, goenji , kido e ichiro aun no habian vuelto y se aproximaba la hora en la que debian prepararse para ir al encuentro con ra.

Aki: (se paseaba de un lado a otro)

Domon: aki le haras un hoyo al piso

Aki: pero es que los chicos... La hora... Y si...

Kazemaru: y si te calmas y te sientas un rato...

Someoka: natsumi dile algo tu eres su amiga... No?

Natsumi: ya trate de detenerla pero no pude esta muy preocupada por los chicos... _Especialmente por endo..._

Aki: dijiste algo?

Natsumi: no olvidalo...

Kurimatsu: no deberiamos prepararnos para ir a ese baile?

Domon: tenemos que ir?

Aki: por supuesto que si!... Tienen que detener a ra o quieren que ramses (**pd: para el que no recuerdo ramses creado isis para mantener la identidad de andromeda en secreto , mas detalles cap. 19)** tome el control y destruya la ciudad.

Sakuma: pero creen que podamos detenerlos?...

Natsumi: porque lo dices?

Sakuma: piensen... Kido, el mejor estratega, esta sobrecargado de penas y dolor emocional por su hermana, endo y goenji al ser sus amigos se ven igual de afectados, nuestros mejores jugadores estan en un constante desgaste fisico y mental... Y eso.

Aki: disminuye sus capacidades en la cancha.(en ese momento se abre la puerta)

Endo: pero no lograra que nos demos por vencidos!

Goenji: aki ayudame con ichiro esta inconciente...

Aki: buscare el botiquin

Kazemaru: como les fue?

Kido: mal... Haruna se volvio a unir a sed (lo ultimo con odio)

Sakuma: despues de todo lo que le hizo?

Someoka: esa chica esta mal de la cabeza

Natsumi: se que sonara frio pero... haruna ahora no es el prinsipal problema, un equipo aparentemente muy fuerte amenaza con destruir la ciudad... que haran?

Endo: lucharemos (con determinacion)

Kido: endo no creo que yo pueda...

Endo: demuestale a haruna que no te das por vencido... que lucharas por la ciudad como lo haras depues por ayudarla a ella.

Goenji: ademas el detective onigawara aun puede poner un agente tras ella para asegurarnos de que este segura.

Kido: de acuerdo … pero e ichiro?, Al pareser le borraron la memoria... que haremos con el

Aki: estara despierto en unos minutos... esperemos que sea solo temporal...sera mejor que se preparen chicos... el baile inicia en 1 hora mas...

Todos: si!

Natsumi: aki tengo nuestros vestidos en el despacho del director me acompañas?

Aki: mmm... mejor trae los vestidos, ichiro aun no despierta y prefiero no dejarlo aquí solo...

Natsumi: de acuerdo (se va)

Ichiro:mmm...(se va despertando lentamente)

Aki: ichiro que bueno que despiertas, me rescuerdas?

Ichiro: si... tu eres aki... amiga de ...alguien...

Aki: de haruna... la recuerdas ahora..

Ichiro: no, pero siento que debo hacer algo con ella... importante.

Aki: tranquilo ya recordaras... ahora tienes que vestirte para un baile... los chicos estan en el vestidor ve con ellos...

Ichiro: mm..claro.(se va)

Aki: haruna que estas haciendo, por favor recapacita...

Natsumi: estoy segura que todos queremos que lo haga... pero ahora vistamonos... tenemos 45 minutos!

Aki: no lo lograremos.

Haruna pov:

No tengo perdon, aunque lo hagas por los mas pequeños del orfanato, traicione a mis hermanos y amigos... todo por mi culpa, por mi sed de venganza y odio hacia mi solo me queda aceptar mi destino y cuando todo termina desaparecer de este mundo.

?:Capitana la maquina esta lista para configurar su diamante con los trajes que utilizara... esta segura que quiere aparecer primero como anubis y despues como usted misma?

Andromeda: estoy segura nefer... quiero dar una gran sorpresa a nuestros oponentes... ten (le pasa su collar) configuralo, traemelo lo antes posible.

Nefer: (reverencia) si capitana.(se marcha)

Andromeda: sorpresa... me impresiono yo misma...sigo mintiendo a todos (llega un perrito), te cuento un secreto demian (tomando al perrito) hago lo de la vestimenta porque puede que no sea necesario revelar mi identidad... se que en algun momento se sabra pero prefiero mas adelante

Demian: wuau! Wuaw! (le lame la mejilla a an)

Andromeda: eres muy tierno... (una lagrima recorre la mejilla de an)

Es todo, mi suerte ya se sabe, ahora a ver como comienza esta dolorosa batalla

-o-

Nadie pov:

Los chicos del club ya estaban vestidos y preparados para enfrentar lo que viniera, por mas doloroso que fuera.

Aki: chicos el señor furukabu dijo que podria llevarnos... apresurense.

Endo: todos listos?

Todos: si!

Endo: emtonces...EN Marcha!

10 minutos depues...

Aki: llegamos... wow!...hay mucha gente

Goenji: es natural hoy se sabe quienes son los que estan amenazando la ciudad

Kazemaru: _mi dolor de cabeza esta peor... sera mejor que me tome otra pastilla _chicos voy al baño y regreso los veo dentro! (se va)

Endo: les dije que fueran al baño antes de salir

Todos: no lo hiciste …

Endo: bueno... llego el momento.

Goenji: sea lo que sea estamos listos.

Sakuma: no impota cual sea el desafio.

Kido: venceremos... por nosotros y nuestros seres queridos.

Aki: entremos...

Todos caminaban lentamente al interios del salon del hotel the dark moon, se mantuvieron unidos esperando el evento principal. En un momento se apagaron las luces y un reflector apunto a lo alto de la escalera que se ubicaba al final del salon.

?:El show comenzo...

**Y hasta aquí nomas... quise intentar algo distinto al escribir al final nose como quedara o si les gustara , avisenme si quieren que siga asi o lo cambie.**

**Bueno bye!**


	39. capitulo 39

Todos caminaban lentamente al interios del salon del hotel the dark moon, se mantuvieron unidos esperando el evento principal. En un momento se apagaron las luces y un reflector apunto a lo alto de la escalera que se ubicaba al final del salon.

?:El show comenzo...

…...

Nadie pov:

Todos se encontraban expectantes mirando la parte mas alta de la escalera. De pronto un chico aparece frente al reflector.

Nefer: queridos invitados, todos saben para que fueron invitados. Hoy es la presentacion del equipo que prontamente dominara toda la ciudad. Mi nombre es nefer y soy el centrocampista del poderoso equipo Ra.

Todas la luces se vuelven a prender y muchos chicos y chicas se encuentran ubicados en los lineas una a cada extremo de la escalera vestidos los hombres con esmoquin y las chicas con vestidos dorados largos que desde la cintura cae un tulle de seda de diferentes colores en cada una.

Isis: mi nombre es isis y sirvo junto a mi capitan como delantera

Evangelina: soy evangelina y junto a mis hermanos nefer, thor y nubia sirvo como centrocampista.(señalando a los nombrados)

Denes: mi nombre es denes mi posicion es portero.

Zaid: soy zaid y junto a nefertiti y horus somos los defensas (señalando a los nombrados)

Nefer: pero nosotros somos los menos importantes... ahora tengo el honor de presentarles a nuestro lider...

Desde una gran puerta ubicada al final de la escale se abre lentamente. Y desde su sombra aparece el gran lider de ra.

Kido: eres...tu...(con despresio y gritando)

Goenji: es...

Kido: (corriendo hacia sed y detenido por endo) estas utilizando a los niños del orfanato!... todos ellos los reconosco

endo: yo igual... estaban cuando fuimos en busca de haruna a su orfanato.

Goenji: eres un maldito...

Nefer: pero que falta de respecto a nuestro lider!...

Nubia: pagaras caro (bajando la escalera para atacar a Goenji)

Sed:mutefia! (alto!)

Nubia: pero lider...

Sed: (levanta su mano y la mueve a la derecha)

kido: mi hermana donde esta!

Nubia: (hace una pequeña reverencia y vuelve a su lugar)

Sed: esa pregunta la podras responder tu solo hoy... todas tus dudas seran respondidas y memorias seran recuperadas.

(hablando en general) El mundo conoce la gran cultura egipcia, sabe la sabiduria que tenian sus monarcas... pero no sabe su verdadero poder.

Como su mentor, es mi deber presentar al capitan de esta gran mision, la persona que ideo este gran plan , todos ya conocen su nombre obiamente...Les Presento a Anubis( apuntando la misma puerta por donde el salio)- Sale un chico con cabellera negra, delgado y con un esmoquin negro- ( apuntando la misma puerta por donde el salio)

Con gran elegancia camina y se ubica a la derecha de Sed. El salon queda unos momentos en silencio. Siendo interrumpido por Anubis.

Anubis: un anuncio tengo que hacer , como se habran dado cuenta mi equipo en este momento es de 10 jugadores por esto he decidido,junto a un gran amigo mio, incluir en el equipo a Yusei Fuwa como defensa en este poderoso equipo. Poder que sera demostrado en un partido a realizarse en 4 dias mas... ahi mostraremos que los dioses nos favorecen y desean que nosotros dominemos esta ciudad... y como humildes servidores es nuestro deber hacer cumplir sus deseos. (con una voz muy masculina).

Por esta razon hoy los hemos convocado a este baile, porque los deseos de los dioses es que nosotros dominemos la ciudad para lograr paz en ella.

Endo: paz? Ustedes han impuesto el caos en la ciudad... amenazandola.

Kazemaru:(llegando)

Nefer: un pequeño precio por un bien mayor

kido: Manipulaste sus mentes debiles debido a la perdida de sus padres para tu benefisio!(apuntando a Sed.)

Sed: yo?...solo soy el dinero y conecciones en este plan … ni si quiera Anubis tiene poder sobre ellos.

Endo: que quieres decir que hay alguien mas?

Sed: oh si...

Anubis: lider... (en voz baja)

Sed: sabes la mejor forma de derrotar a un equipo es afectandolos sicologicamente.

Anubis: lider... (en voz baja)

Sed: Anubis por que no muestras al mundo nuestra verdad... yo me retiro , espero que se diviertan ( dando media vuelta y susurrando) adelante Andromeda...

Pov haruna (Anubis -Andromeda)

Maldito bastardo, dejandome sola en esto, de seguro quiere monitoriarme para que no intente nada. No tengo opcion, los niños deben permanecer alejados de esto, sus vidas no tienen porque terminar como la nuestra, llenos de culpas y odiando al mundo por algo que nos sucedió.

Kido: detente tu mald...

Anubis: me sorprende que aun no aten cabos en este asunto.

Kido: y tu de que hablas?... quien eres... tu no eres del orfanato cierto?

Anubis: la respuesta es si y no.

goenji: como puede ser eso?

Anubis: les explicare...(muestra un pequeño collar) esto me permite ser y no ser yo...

kazemaru: (mira el collar y su dolor aumenta)...ah..(suave)

ichiro: ah...duele...

aki: chicos que les sucede?

Natsumi: chicos...

endo: pero que?...

Anubis: tranquilos se les quitara en un momento... como decia...ser y no ser... que poetico...hoy me presento ante ustedes como Anubis, capitan de Ra el equipo que amenaza a su ciudad... pero (bajando muy lento la escalera) tambien me conocen como (girando la gema en una anillo que la sostiene) Raven- su vestido es negro largo con una habertura al lado izquierdo desde la mitad del muslo- mano derecha de Kadar capitan de la banda de los cuervos negros...

goenji:como llegaste a relacionarte con el equipo Ra?

Raven: momento aun no termino …. me conocen como Raven, en el medio oriente Samira hija de un acaudalado mercader,(llegando al final de la escalera y hacercandose al equipo raimon)

mi identidad mas adorada ante todo es ….Andromeda – su vestido se vuelve muy ajuntado con pequeñas piedras brillantes-

kido: no porfavor...

goenji: imposible...

Andromeda: lider de la banda mas poderosa del lado oeste de la ciudad... pero mi identidad mas antigua

kido: no ( mirandola fijamente)

Andromeda: por la cual he sufrido, llorado y he llegado a odiarla, …..Les presento a quien inicio este plan hace 6 años...Haruna

Kido: no..no...

Andromeda: Otonashi.(dando nuevamente vuelta la gema)- su pelo se vuelve corto-(parandose frentre a Kido) Hola hermano...(el diamante da un pequeño destello)

ichiro y kaze: ah!...(sosteniendo sus cabezas)

aki: haruna... que les estas haciendo!

Haruna: solamente sus memorias estan regresando...

Someoka: pero solo a ichiro le borraste la memoria

haruna: seguro?...(dando media vuelta y volviendo a la escalera lentamente)

Kido: por que ?

Haruna: (se detiene) …por que... que?

Kido: por que haces esto... ya habiamos hablado me perdonaste!... porque sigues con esto!(sacandose los lentes y mostrando sus ojos llenos de lagrimas)

Demonios, no sus ojos... no aguanto esto, me duele causarles este dolor pero no puedo, tengo otra familia ahora y debo asegurar su seguridad.

Haruna: sencillo yo...

kazemaru: (arrodillado) venganza y poder... (

goenji: kazemaru que estas diciendo...

kazemaru: eso fue lo que me dijiste esa noche...(parandose)

natsumi: ah?

Haruna: ya lo recuerdas... me alegra.

Kido: de que estas hablando kazemaru

kazemaru: haruna hablo conmigo hace unos meses y me pidio que me uniera a su equipo.

Equipo raimon: QUE!

kazemaru: "venganza, pero para mis jugadores es solo para obtener poder " eso fue lo que dijiste, ademas no solo eso enviaste a un tal...osiris a golpearme!

Haruna: no lo envie a golpearte (alterada)... solo necesitaba saber si habias recuperado la memoria... lo que hizo el fue fuera de mis ordenes, solo lo autorise a realizar algo como eso si te resistias. Pero ahora lo que haga osiris a mi y a mi equipo no nos concierne.

Por ahora se a acabado nuestra conversacion. Pido las mas sinceras disculpas a nuestros invitados por esta incomoda situacion. Porfavor disfruten la velada, Ra retirada...

El equipo Ra se retiro rapidamente ante la desesperacion de su capitana.

Ichiro: algo paso...An espera!

Kido: espera haruna !

Endo: goenji vamos...

POV Ichiro

porfin la recuerdo. Pero eso ahora no me importa ,algo sucedió, estaba demasiado nerviosa cuando le hablaron de Osiris. Tambien recuerdo lo que paso antes de que me borrara la memoria, sus palabra decian una cosa pero sus ojos... sus ojos me demostraban un profundo dolor con cada cosa que salia de su los chicos y yo corremos para intentar alcanzar a An, subimos por la escalera y corrimos por pasillos muy largos, llegamos extrañamente al jardin del Hotel y... nada se los llevo el viento. Maldito diamante.

Ichiro: algo esta mal...

kido: debe haber alguna razon!... ella no es capaz de... no lo es!

Kazemaru: Kido aceptalo haruna... tu hermanita hizo todo esto para vengarse del mundo.

Kido: para vengarse de mi … no del mundo. Por que no me dijiste que era ella ichiro! PORQUE!

Ichiro: se supone que ella les contaria de esto, en el hospital sabia que les contaria... o eso creia, despues solo fue confunsion, se que ella queria detener el plan LO SE!... pero algo debio suceder …. no lo se.

Aki: no puedo creer que haruna sea capaz de crear un plan asi...

ichiro: que paso...

goenji: sera mejor irnos...

?: buena idea...

ichiro: An...

andromeda: llamame andromeda... despues de todo me traicionaste, ya no mereces del derecho de llamarme asi.

Kido: haruna mira yo...

andromeda: haruna?... sigues intentando revivir a tu estipida e inocente hermanita, entiendelo ella ya no existe... conformate con lo que hay. Pero de eso no vine hablar... vengo a pedirles algo antes de irme.

Endo: pedirnos?... que seria?

Andromeda: se que alguno tiene mi diamante Amunet, mi collar para el que no entienda... lo quiero de vuelta.

Natsumi: que tiene de importante ese collar, ya tienes otro no?

Andromeda: si tengo otro pero es algo mas sentimental... con ese collar abri los ojos a un mundo nuevo de poder y control, por eso lo quiero de vuelta.

Ichiro: (miradola fijamente a los ojos) mientes...hay algo mas...

andromeda: que mas podria haber... es un simple collar, no les sirve de nada a ustedes.

Goenji: podrias tener razon... (busca en sus bolsillos) yo lo tengo ( se lo muestra)

Andromeda: perfecto... ahora, damelo. (estira su mano)

goenji:( estira su mano pero se detiene) espera...

Andromeda: damelo!

Goenji: tiene algo escrito...

Andromeda: no. no lo tiene!

Goenji: pero no logro entenderlo...

ichiro: leelo...

Andromeda: no te atrevas (avanza unos pasos)

goenji: Ista anima et memoriae H.O

ichiro: m...

Andromeda: damelo AHORA!

Ichiro: (se sorprende)es latin... y dice "Aqui yace el alma y recuerdos de H.O"

Endo: H.O?

Goenji: Haruna Otonashi...

ichiro: (pd: inventare palabras) indasil mista kugere!... mishati inue mustafari- como pudiste realizar ese ritual!... es muy peligroso

Andromeda: inamuta y salidiste minanis oteru!- son mis asuntos asi que no te metas fue la unica solucion!

ichiro: oteru mune... itapuri munenac!..ians(interrumpido)- solucion a que... nada lo justifica! No tien..(interrumpido)

Andromeda: fue lo unico que pude hacer para olvidar todo lo que pase! (grito con toda el alma)

ichiro: ( la mira fijamente) goenji... guarda bien ese collar

Andromeda: no te atrevas... yo! (interrumpida)

Isis:capitana!... el lider ordena que volvamos a casa...

Andromeda: enseguida voy Isis. Termino esto y listo (mirando a ichiro)

Isis: lo siento capitana pero debe volver ya...

Andromeda: ...demonios!... esto aun no termina nos veremos pronto (corre junto a Isis)

kido: espera!...(intenta correr pero lo detiene ichiro) oye!.. se esta llendo

ichiro: dejala... tenemos algo que ella quiere, averiguemos que tiene dentro del collar...

aki: dentro?

Ichiro: existe un ritual, en el cual tu puedes guardar ciertos recuerdos en el diamante... An hizo eso para olvidar algo, hay que averiguar que.

Kido: pero según la escritura dice "alma y recuerdos"

ichiro: al parecer guardo todos los recuerdos de su infancia contigo y algunas cosas mas por eso el "H.O", todo su pasado...

goenji: pero si los guarda en otro lugar, no deberia haber olvidado a kido, el orfanato, y todo eso?

Ichiro: puede pero... se guardan recuerdos no emociones, recuerda a kido, pero tambien debio dejarse algo para tener un proposito en su mision, recuerdos dolorosos o simples imagenes de situasiones...

endo: tenemos que saber lo que hay dentro...

kido: es verdad, ese podria ser el secreto para salvarla...


	40. Capitulo 40: un triste amanecer

**Lo siento muchoooo! T.T enserio , ni siquiera mi falta de inspiracion y el poco tiempo que tenia son una excusa para esto. Trate de hacer el capitulo lo mas largo posible para compensar los muchos, muchos, muchoooooooooos meses sin actualizar. Por ultimo agradesco los Reviews pidiendome que continue. Pero bueno los dejo leer, espero que les guste mucho . **

Capitulo 40: un triste amanecer...

Nadie POV.

Una nueva mañana empezaba los primeros rayos de luz en la ciudad inazuma. Los integrantes del equipo raimon se encontraban cada uno en sus casas descansando despues de una reveladora noche. Solo endo, kido, ichiro y goenji , se encontraban listos para investigar la forma de abrir el collar, pensando que es la unica forma de salvar a Haruna.

Desde las instalaciones secretas en medio de un gran campo cubierto por arboles , Ra ya se encontraba entrenando para su proximo encuentro, solo faltaba una persona, Andromeda.

Andromeda (Haruna) POV.

Mmm... ya es de mañana?... porque no sono mi despertador?... demonios el Lider me matara por llegar tarde al entrenamiento... Lider?...jajajaja, no entiendo porque sigo tratandolo con tanto respeto despues de todo lo que me ha hecho, supongo que es solo la costumbre.

(golpean la puerta)

- Adelante.

-Disculpe capitana pero el lider la manda a llamar, la espera en su campo privado – Me dijo Isis.

-De acuerdo , ire enseguida... de seguro va a regañarme por faltan al entrenamiento matutino.

-No es eso capitana, Nefer y yo la cubrimos le dijimos al lider que tuvo un problema con su collar ,asi que estaba reparandolo y que mas tarde se uniria a nosotros -

-No sabes cuanto te agradesco eso... no que me paso, el despertador no sono y ….

-Fuimos evangelina y yo... vimos que estaba muy cansada asi que la dejamos dormir unas horas mas y por lo que veo se ve mucho mejor – me dijo sonriendome...

- Grasias... despues se lo dire a evangelina, bueno sera mejor que me prepare para ver al lider – dije levantandome .

-Con su permiso capitana – me dijo dandome una reverencia y retirandose rapidamente..

-Bueno supongo que debo prepararme, quisas que cosa querra el Lider...

(media hora despues).

Entre ya lista al campo, pero no habia señales del lider.

- Lider?...

-Espero que estes preparada... hoy entrenaremos tu y yo... solos.

-Que?...

-Ya que no entrenaste con el equipo, entrenaras conmigo , asi aprovechare de recordarte las reglas que al pareser has olvidado

-Tengo presente cada una de tus reglas te encargaste en el pasado de enseñarmelas de una forma que es imposible olvidar.

-Eso crei tambien, pero los resientes acontesimientos me han demostrado lo contrario... - me dijo sacando un balon de la nada – iniciares desde la nº 5 y desde ahi avanzaremos...

-Como quiere – le dije poniendome en posicion.

-Regla nº 5: tu eres la capitana del equipo, no su amiga – dijo lanzandome fuertemente el balon, pero yo fasilmente logre detenerlo – ni su hermana – dijo lanzandome otro balon que me dio en el estomago causando que caiga al suelo abrazando mi abdomen.

-Regla nº 4: aunque tu cuerpo no de mas, sigue ...- lanzandome otro balon antes de que pudiera levantarme, dandome en la cabeza.

-Detengase! - grito apenas.

-Regla nº 3 : No tengas emociones o sentimientos, que no sea odio – lanzando nuevamente otro balon, dando esta ves en mi brazo.

-AH! - grite mas fuerte quedando tendida cumpletamente en el suelo.

-Regla nº 2: no te confies... esta regla la acabas de olvidar.

-Regla nº 1, la mas importante de todas, Nunca dudes ni desobedescas ordenes! - dijo antes de lanzar el ultimo balon y de que yo perdiera el conocimiento.

Nadie POV.

En la bliblioteca a la misma hora en la que sucedia lo anterior descrito, kido, endo e Ichiro estaban investigando la forma de abrir el diamante amunet de haruna.

Tenemos que buscar libros egipcios antiguos, sobre el cuerpo o el espiritu – dijo Ichiro.

Pero la mayoria de estos textos estan en otro idioma, como lograremos entenderlos ?- pregunto Endo.

La mayoria de estos textos estan en arabe o egipcio antiguo, se leerlos , es una de las cosas que me enseño Seth – respondio rapidamente Ichiro.

-Chicos!... encontre algo ! - grito desde otro estante goenji.

-SHUUUUUUUUUU! - grito la bibliotecaria.

-Lo siento... chicos vengan – dijo mas bajo goenji.

-Que tienes ? - pregunto Kido.

-Este libro tiene una fotografia que se parece mucho al collar de haruna – dijo extrañado goenji.

-No entiendo nada de lo que sale ahi... ichiro puedes traducirlo? - pregunto Kido.

-Veamos... - dijo el nombrado mirando atentamente la hoja – dice " cuando la luna este serca de nuestra tierra, el momento de recordar todo lo que hemos vivido, de lograr recuperar memorias olvidadas, de devolver al cuerpo el alma completa" - dijo ichiro – esto es perfecto, es exactamente lo que buscamos.

-" Cuando la luna este cerca de nuestra tierra"? , a que refiere eso - pregunto Endo.

-Algunas veces la luna se acerca mas a la tierra, y nosotros la vemos mas grande – contesto Kido.

-Mas cerca de nuestra tierra... kido sabes cuando volvera a ocurrir esto? - dijo Goenji.

-Si mal no me acuerdo ocurre cada 27 dias... el ultimo ocurrio el 14 del otro mes...entonces el siguiente es el … 11, que dia es hoy? .

-Mmm … 9, si hoy es 9 – respondio Endo.

-Entonces sucedera dentro de 2 dias, perfecto – dijo Kido.

-Tenemos 2 dias para tener lo necesario – ichiro dijo.

-Y … que necesitamos ? - pregunto Endo.

-Según lo que se ve aquí, miren la imagen – Ichiro la apunta y todos se acercan a ver – necesitamos algo de roca con circulos tallados y que en el centro tenga algo triandular?...al parecer esto tiene algo para colgar el collar y que la luz llegue mas fasilmente al diamante .

-Conseguire las cosas fasilmente , llamare a mi padre y le pedire todo – dijo Kido antes de apartarse un poco para hablar con su padrastro.

-De acuerdo, entonces tenemos todo listo, solo debemos esperar el momento justo, espero que no sea demasiado tarde – dijo Ichiro.

-Estoy seguro que lograremos hacer entender a Haruna lo que es correcto, ahora solo nos queda entrenar para vencerlos, por lo que nos has dicho Ichiro Ra es muy poderoso, entonces me gustaria que nos ayudaras a entrenar y por supuesto que te unieras al equipo, contigo a nuestro lado sabremos como vencer a Ra – dijo muy seguro Endo.

-Tienes razon … de acuerdo entremos , necesitan mejorar mucho para vencer a Ra , el equipo lleva años jugando juntos practicamente se leen la mente en el campo y su fuerza es inimaginable... tendremos que entrenar por horas si quieren derrotar a Ra en solo 4 dias – Dijo Ichiro.

-Entonces sera mejor comenzar ya – dijo Goenji.

-o-.

( De vuelta en el bosque con el equipo Ra, 1 hora despues del enfrentamiento de Andromeda y Seth)

Andromeda (Haruna) POV.

Mi cabeza duele mucho... donde estoy?, me cuesta mucho lograr enfocar algo, recuerdo estar hablando con el Lider y … a ya recuerdo. No puedo creer esto, en estas condiciones como lograre jugar con Raimon, ese tipo esta loco, sera mejor que me levante, pero ah!... no puedo.

-Ah... - deje salir un pequeño quejido.

-Capitana, me alegra que despertara, me tenia preocupada – dijo una voz a mi lado.

-Isis?... que haces aquí, sabes que este campo esta prohibido para Ra si el Lider te ve …

-Eso no me importa, capitana por cuanto tiempo mas seguira soportando esto ? - me dijo Isis con la voz quebrada y con la cabeza baja.

-Isis yo no se...

-Capitana, todos sabemos lo cruel que es el lider, sobretodo con usted pero...- dijo ya llorando – pero si todos nos unimos podemos derrocarlo y salvar a los niños – me dijo firmemente Isis.

-Pero como sabes eso Isis? - _como logro saber eso... nadie estaba presente cuando el lider hablo conmigo … verdad?_

-En el momento en que el Lider hablo con usted yo justo iba a entrar al despacho del Lider para hablar con usted para avisarle de que Ichiro y otros chicos estaban en nuestro territorio, en ese momento escuche que el lider la amenazo con empezar entrenar a los niños si no continuaba con el plan.

-Lamento que allas tenido que cargar con esto, estoy segura que te ubiera gustado hacer algo para mejorar la situacion pero... entenderas que no tengo opcion si hacemos algo el Lider podria dañar a los niños , no me puedo arriesgar a eso.

-Entonces ganemos, agamoslo hasta que logremos sacar a los niños de aquí – dijo alguien a mis espaldas.

-Thor?. - _que hace aquí?._

-Si todos nos unimos podemos hacerlo, lo cree capitana ? - dijo alguien mas.

-Evangelina...

-"aquella con poder sobre los hombres" , siempre lo fue capitana y siempre lo sera, y nosotros estaremos ahi para usted siempre.

-Nefer ?... que hacen todos aquí?. - pregunte extrañada.

-Apoyandola, antes de ser nuestra capitana fue nuestra amiga y por lo menos nosotros seguimos creyendo lo mismo – me respondio Thor.

-Nosotros siempre estaremos para usted capitana , para lo que necesite – dijo Nefer.

-Por esta razon hemos venido – dijo Evangelina.

-Y para escuchar tambien una cosa capitana – dijo Isis.

-Que cosa?...

-Cuales son sus ordenes capitana – me dijieron los 4 al unisono.

-Chicos...- dije, sin querer soltando unas lagrimas – ustedes nunca debieron verme asi, soy su capita siempre tengo que ser...

-Fuerte? - me interrumpio Thor – capitana usted es humana y es normal llorar para un humano.

-No dejara de ser nuestra capitana La Gran Andromeda por llorar – dijo Isis.

-Jaja... La gran Andromeda... nunca me gusto ese nombre sinceramente... entonces quieren escuchar sus siguentes ordenes?.

-Si capitana – me respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Primero Isis ayudame a levantarme porfavor – recordando que aun estoy en el piso y que mi labio sigue sangrando.

-Oh! lo siento – dijo Isis tomandome de mi brazo bueno y levantandome con la ayuda de Nefer.

-De acuerdo, ahora si, sus siguientes ordenes son . Ganen el siguente partido, no por mi o por el Lider, sino por los niños, tenemos que evitar a toda costa que hagan lo mismo que nosotros, entendido ? - dije con mis voz de mando.

-Entendido – dijieron todos.

-Ah!... y 2 cosas mas 1º llevenme a mi habitacion, necesito un baño y curaciones con urgencia , y 2º... denme un abrazo - en ese momento nos abrazamos y nos olvidamos por unos momentos de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, todo era tan relajante hasta que.

-Saben esto es igual al final de un capitulo de la serie Glee, cuando...

- Callate Thor!...

**Y FIN de capitulo!. Espero que les alla gustado , espero pronto subir el siguiente, pero no esperen nada la ultima semana de este mes tengo muchas pruebas seguidas esa semana.**

**BYE BYE!**


	41. Capitulo 41: el momento

Los días pasaron lentos para el equipo Raimon, Ichiro estaba constantemente creando estrategias y afinando detalles en las formaciones y movimientos del equipo para que cuando llegara el momento de enfrentarse finalmente a Ra estuvieran en sus mejores condiciones.

Pero finalmente después de 2 días finalmente llego el día, el día en el que sabrían la verdad de Haruna.

Kido POV.

Hoy por fin, todo está listo y preparado, solo faltan unos minutos para la media noche para saber qué fue lo le hizo ese monstruo a mi hermana. Se en lo profundo de mi corazón que ella no seguiría con esto sin una razón, después de que ella me perdonara, vi en sus ojos la tristeza y la culpa que la carcomía por dentro, a pesar de no saber el porqué, solo quiero que ella este segura y feliz. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo pero… daré todo por ella.

Ichiro POV.

El momento llego, todo está listo, pongámonos en marcha.

-Faltan 20 segundos para la media noche, todos listos ?– pregunte en voz alta.

-Si – respondieron los chicos.

-_Solo espero que con esto logremos ayudarla._

En segundos el diamante recibió una extraña luz de la luna, que hizo que el diamante comenzara a brillar y a proyectar imágenes muy veloz mente y comenzó a crear un circulo de luz alrededor de nosotros inconscientemente comenzamos a acercarnos a la piedra donde estaba el diamante, finalmente las imágenes se detuvieron pero se mantuvo el circulo y quedaron algunas imágenes fijas que reconocí inmediatamente.

-Esa imagen es de unos cuantos días después de que tú te fueras Kido – dije acercándome a una imagen donde salía Haruna en una esquina llorando con un balón en sus manos– ese mismo día conocí a Haruna– en ese momento me acerque a la proyección y la toque con mis dedos, pero al hacerlo las imágenes se volvieron negras.

-Que paso? – pregunto Kido.

-No lo sé, solo la toque nada más – dije excusándome.

De pronto volvió la imagen de Haruna, pero está vez paso como un video.

_PROYECCION DELCOLLAR._

_-No... no me quiere… por eso no ha vuelto – repetía una y otras vez entrecortadamente Haruna llorando en una esquina - Soy una inútil… ni siquiera pu-puedo jugar bi-bien soccer – dijo escondiendo su cabeza en las rodillas._

_-Si quieres yo te puedo enseñar a jugar – dijo una tierna frente a ella._

_-Quien eres tú?, no te había visto por aquí – respondió ella de la misma forma._

_-Soy nuevo llegue hoy en la mañana, mi nombre es Ichiro, pero dime quieres que te enseña a jugar?._

_-Lo harías?._

_-Claro!, solo si me prometes una cosa…- dijo divertido Ichiro._

_-Bueno… dime que es – dijo tiernamente Haruna._

_-Sin llorar está bien? – dijo con una gran sonrisa el pequeño niño tendiéndole una mano._

_-De acuerdo – dijo la pequeña aceptando la ayuda…._

_FIN PROYECCION DEL COLLAR._

Nadie POV.

-No lo entiendo este recuerdo no es malo, es cuando te conoció porque no quiere recordarlo? – pregunto Endo.

- Porque no quiero recordar cómo era – dijo una dulce voz en alguna parte.

- Haruna?... estas aquí?– pregunto Ichiro.

-Sí y no – dijo la voz.

-Donde estas Haruna…- dijo Kido.

-Tranquilo hermano… estoy bien por lo menos por ahora – de pronto apareció una luz violeta y de ella se formo el cuerpo de una joven de vestido largo blanco que no tenia fin , desde las rodillas se veía borroso y parecía como si flotara, a medida que avanzaba hacia los chicos se lograba distinguir a la perfección el rostro de Haruna.

-Haruna?...- dijo muy extrañado Ichiro por la forma en la cual se presentaba su hermana.

-Bueno en parte sí – dijo "Haruna".

-Como en parte?... porque estas así – dijo Endo señalando a Haruna de pies a cabeza – pareces un fantasma.

-En parte lo soy – dijo "Haruna".

-Como no entiendo – dijo Goenji.

- Fui creada de todas las emociones que Andrómeda guardo aquí, soy como una parte de su alma, quizás hasta la protectora de sus recuerdos – dijo el alma Haruna.

-Pero parece que estas …

-Desapareciendo Endo?...si lo estoy por fortuna.

-Que te está pasando? – pregunto preocupado Kido.

-Estoy volviendo de alguna manera a mi cuerpo- Los chicos la miraron extrañados – les explicare. Cuando Andrómeda me encerró aquí, a pesar de que no se percato de que fui creada, la idea era nunca recuperar los sentimientos malos que hay aquí y tampoco los buenos.

-Eso quiere decir que Haruna no solo guardo las cosas malas que paso si no también las buenas? – dijo Goenji.

-Así es, ella no quería tener los buenos recuerdos que la mostraran como una chica dulce y tierna o como ella se dice una chica débil e indefensa, y al guardar los malos quiso olvidar ciertas situaciones que nunca quiso pasar… que nadie le gustaría pasar – .

-Como cuales? Dinos – dijo Ichiro.

-Porque no mejor les muestro – dijo la figura de Haruna antes de que aparecieran miles de imágenes de la misma forma anterior – veamos… aja!... esto servirá, vean con mucha atención esto.

PROYECCION DEL COLLAR.

_El ambiente era un desierto, el sol quemaba la piel de quien estaba bajo sus rayos, pero para una persona era perfecto para entrenar. Ahí estaba Haruna vestida con unos shorts, zapatillas, y un pequeño top practicaba con un balón subiendo u bajando una colina mediana de arena mientras que al inicio de la colina estaba parado seriamente un hombre . _

_-Repite las reglas…N°__5 – dijo el hombre en voz alta._

_- Soy capitana del equipo, no su amiga – Dice la chica._

_-N° 4 –dijo el hombre._

_-Aunque el cuerpo no de más, debo continuar._

_-Dilo más fuerte y corre más rápido con el balón! – grito el hombre._

_-AUNQUE EL CUERPO NO DE MÁS, DEBO CONTINUAR –grito Haruna antes de caerse de la colina y terminar a los pies del hombre._

_-Levántate! – grito el hombre ante tomarla del brazo y levantarla bruscamente para luego lanzarla para que siguiera con el anterior ejercicio – Regla N°3!._

_- No debo tener emociones ni sentimientos, solo odio – dijo Haruna cojeando a punto de llorar, desde su rodilla se veía un pequeño hilo de sangre que caía. _

_-N°2!... sin llorar, si quieres ser alguien fuerte las lagrimas son innecesarias – grito el hombre._

_- Nunca debo confiar en nadie- dijo antes de recibir un golpe en la espalda –AAAH!._

_-Te confiaste!... no has aprendido la lección o qué?, debes tener ojos en la espalda, toda persona en este mundo te va a traicionar, eso lo debes saber mejor que nadie, tu hermano te traiciono._

_-Me traiciono- repitió la chica._

_-Te abandono porque eres un estorbo, eres débil! – grito el hombre._

_-Soy un estorbo, soy débil – volvió a repetir Haruna._

_-Pero yo te ayudare a cambiar eso, te volveré fuerte, nadie podrá contigo y lo único que te pido a cambio es tu lealtad. Me la darás? – pregunto el hombre._

_-Le daré mi lealtad, mi vida, todo lo que usted necesite Líder- Dijo firmemente la chica subiendo y bajando la colina._

_-Me alegro… ahora por último, la regla más importante._

_-Regla N° 1: nunca dudar ni desobedecer órdenes – dijo Haruna._

_- perfecto… repítelo 12 veces más…_

_FIN PROYECCION DEL COLLAR_

-Ese monstruo…como… - dijo indignado Endo.

-Ese es uno de los momentos más dolorosos que hay aquí. Esas reglas nunca se me olvidaron después de eso especialmente la regla n°2 " nunca confiar en nadie"… me ayudo muchas veces pero, no tener a nadie en quien puedas confiarle tus secretos, desahogarte con él o simplemente hablar– dijo muy apenada "Haruna"- es algo que no recomiendo a nadie.

-Pero siempre confiaste en mí, me confiaste muchas cosas – dijo Ichiro.

-Lo sé, pero nunca te dije todo y la mayoría de las veces te mentí en muchas cosas – dijo "Haruna".

-Como podemos ayudarte?, dinos la forma para poder terminar con todo esto – dijo Kido.

-Eso no puedo decírselos porque no soy yo la que correría con las consecuencias…

-Haruna a quien estas protegiendo?... – pregunto Ichiro.

-A las únicas personas que me tratan como algo más que su capitana…- dijo "Haruna". Inesperadamente una luz segadora apareció en el cuerpo de Haruna, pero rápidamente se esfumo dejando al descubierto que ahora solo quedaba medio cuerpo de la chica.

-No me queda mucho tiempo, solo puedo responderles una pregunta más antes de desaparecer y volver por fin a mi cuerpo.

-Que podría pasar si pierdes el próximo partido? – pregunto Kido.

-Puede que incluso no me vuelvan a ver… - respondió "Haruna" antes de acercarse a Kido para susurrarle algo al oído.

-_Tú no tienes la culpa, yo cree esto, nunca pienses que hubiera pasado si nunca te hubieras ido, nunca lo sabremos, pero hay algo que nunca cambiara… TÚ eres Mi Hermano y te quiero –_ diciendo esto, Haruna se alejo de los chicos – Hasta pronto chicos… - se despidió antes de volverse completamente una luz y volar por el cielo hasta desaparecer.

-"Las únicas personas que me tratan como algo más que su capitana"…- repitió Goenji.

-Eso no tiene lógica para todos nosotros Haruna es algo más que una amiga, para Kido y para mi es nuestra hermana, para el equipo es una amiga, para los niños de orfanato es su hermanita, incluso Akemi una de las niñas del orfanato le dice herma…- Ichiro se calla repentinamente.

- Ichiro?.. – dijo Endo.

-Akemi y varios de los niños del orfanato le llaman "Hermanita"…

-Y eso que tiene… tu también la llamas hermana o no?- dijo Goenji.

-No lo hago, Andrómeda lo prohibió pero los niños… ellos siempre la llaman hermanita, son los únicos que la trata como algo más…

-Que su capitana, donde están ellos ahora?- pregunto Goenji.

-Deberían estar en la nuestra sede en el bosque –dijo Ichiro.

- Porque no lo dijiste antes!, debemos ir inmediatamente allí para…-Kido fue interrumpido.

-Eso es imposible, no sé en qué parte de Japón está la sede. Cuando nos llevaban ahí viajábamos en avión o en un bus y siempre de noche, nunca se podía distinguir con claridad hacia donde íbamos y de verdad nunca me tome la molestia de investigar eso, nunca lo necesite, la única del equipo que sabía de su localización era Andrómeda – dijo Ichiro.

-demonios!... Pero por lo menos ahora sabemos la verdad, Andrómeda no está con Seth porque quiere, si no que está para proteger a los niños del orfanato – dijo Endo.

-Tenemos que hablar con el Detective Onigawara para ver qué podemos hacer para salvar a esos niños así podremos ayudar a Haruna – Dijo Goenji.

-Pero solo faltan 2 días para nuestro enfrentamiento con Ra, lograremos todo a tiempo? – pregunto Endo.

-Tenemos que lograrlo, ya no es solo Andrómeda la que está en peligro sino también niños pequeños tenemos que dar todo para salvarlos del monstruo de Seth- Dijo Goenji.

-_Ahora sé por qué haces esto An, sin duda tienes un gran corazón…- _pensó Ichiro.

-Tenemos que prepararnos igualmente para el enfrentamiento contra Ra, si no alcanzamos a detenerlo antes del partido durante él puede que sea nuestra última oportunidad – dijo Goenji.

-Volvamos a nuestras casas a descansar mañana nos espera un fuerte entrenamiento – Dijo Endo.

-Tienes razón, Ichiro te quedaras en mi casa desde hoy, ya que el orfanato está siendo periciado por la policía, además eres como mi hermanastro no lo crees – dijo Kido.

-Kido… me alegra que no me guardes rencor – Dijo Ichiro.

-Por qué habría de hacerlo, se que cuidaste a Haruna lo mejor que pudiste, además ahora nos estas ayudando a salvarla. Vamos es muy tarde – Dijo Kido empezando a caminar hacia un auto que anteriormente se había estacionado cerca del lugar.

-_An, espero que en estos momentos estés bien…. – _pensó Ichiro antes de caminar detrás de Kido.

(Desde el la sede en el bosque en ese mismo momento..)

Andrómeda caminaba por los largos pasillos de la Sede de Ra, se dirigía hacia el sótano en búsqueda de algo o de alguien, abrió una puerta hacia otro pasillo en donde habían varias calabozos desocupados solo uno tenía un huésped dentro, y ella se detuve frente a está.

-Pero que tenemos aquí… vienes por algo de diversión nocturna preciosura – dijo una voz en la oscuridad.

-Se te requiere como refuerzo en el partido, no tengo tiempo de entrenar a alguien nuevo, se te reintegrará si juras seguir mis órdenes, además estarás bajo estricta vigilancia. Que dices lo harás? –pregunto Andrómeda.

-De acuerdo, haría lo que fuera por salir de este asqueroso calabozo, en qué posición estaré capitana? – dijo la voz.

-Centrocampista si es necesario que entres no es seguro pero no puedo arriesgarme- Diciendo esto Andrómeda abre el calabozo y deja salir a su morador – tu habitación es la misma de antes… Osiris…

-Es bueno estar de vuelta amorcito…

**Y eso es todo!.. 6paginas en el word… Wow..**

**Bueno espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews porque me encanta leerlos XD.**

**Hasta pronto! Bye bye.**


	42. Capitulo 42

**Perdón**** la demora, pero fue mucho menos tiempo comparado con el capitulo 41.. bueno sin mas, les dejo el capitulo 42 que lo disfruten :D**

(Recuento)

Andrómeda caminaba por los largos pasillos de la Sede de Ra, se dirigía hacia el sótano en búsqueda de algo o de alguien, abrió una puerta hacia otro pasillo en donde habían varias calabozos desocupados solo uno tenía un huésped dentro, y ella se detuve frente a está.

-Pero que tenemos aquí… vienes por algo de diversión nocturna preciosura – dijo una voz en la oscuridad.

-Se te requiere como refuerzo en el partido, no tengo tiempo de entrenar a alguien nuevo, se te reintegrará si juras seguir mis órdenes, además estarás bajo estricta vigilancia. Que dices lo harás? –pregunto Andrómeda.

-De acuerdo, haría lo que fuera por salir de este asqueroso calabozo, en qué posición estaré capitana? – dijo la voz.

-Centrocampista si es necesario que entres no es seguro pero no puedo arriesgarme- Diciendo esto Andrómeda abre el calabozo y deja salir a su morador – tu habitación es la misma de antes… Osiris…

-Es bueno estar de vuelta amorcito…

-Sigo siendo tu capitana así que respétame, ahora largo de mi vista escoria…

-De acuerdo, preciosa me comportare, que descanse "capitana" – diciendo esto Osiris desapareció de los calabozos.

-Estoy muy cansada ya no puedo más – dijo Andrómeda sosteniéndose de la muralla.

De repente una luz aparece y rápidamente se fusiona con el cuerpo de Andrómeda.

-Que mier….- de un momento a otro un fuerte dolor de cabeza afecta a Andrómeda.

- _Que es esto….mis…mis recuerdos… volvieron_- cae de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza- _no, no, NO… ellos no…_

-capitana que le sucede? – grito Thor.

-Lo abrieron…

-Capitana?

-Ellos abrieron el collar….AH!- Andrómeda grito retorciéndose en el piso.

-Capitana!, Nubia! Nubia – gritaba desesperado Thor.

-Que sucede, porque gritas…. Capitana! – rápidamente se acerco a ayudar a Andrómeda.

-Mi cabeza me está matando – dijo gimiendo Andrómeda antes de desmayarse.

-Ayúdame a llevar a la capitana a su habitación, y luego llama rápidamente a Isidora, Nefer y Evangelina, diles que vengan lo más rápido posible.

-Si – respondió Nubia.

* * *

><p>Es un nuevo día, en la ciudad Inazuma, ya eran las 10 de la mañana y el equipo que enfrentara a Ra ya estaba entrenando.<p>

-Mañana nos enfrentaremos a Ra, así que debemos estar preparados para todo, Ra siempre tiene planes alternos frente a cualquier situación – Decía Ichiro.

-Chicos alguien ha visto a Goenji? – Pregunto Endo.

-Dijo que tenía que ir con el detective Onigawara a averiguar lo que habían descubierto sobre los niños del orfanato – dijo Kido.

-Espero que logre algún progreso – Dijo Ichiro.

-Todos esperamos eso, este enfrentamiento se volvió algo personal para muchos de nosotros – Dijo Kazemaru (**NA: hace mucho que no salía Kazemaru…)**

-Para nosotras también es algo personal, yo sigo considerando a Haruna mi amiga y me preocupa mucho lo que le está pasando – Dijo Aki.

-Yo la conocí muy poco pero como Aki llegue a verla como una amiga – Dijo Natsumi.

En ese momento llego Goenji muy agitado.

-Los tenemos… los… - decía apenas Goenji.

-A quienes Goenji? Explica bien – dijo Kido.

-Encontramos una propiedad al nombre de un tal "Cedric Rasi", descubrimos que es un medio hermano de Seth que falleció hace 9 años, dejo una gran herencia, que obviamente solo beneficio a Seth, que incluía gran cantidad de dinero y alrededor de 13 propiedades alrededor del mundo, una de ellas aquí en Japón en la ciudad de Hokkaido a unas 4 horas desde aquí – Dijo Goenji.

-El perfecto lugar para esconderse, debemos ir ahora – Dijo Kido.

-El detective está preparando todo para partir pero… tomara unas 2 horas aproximadamente.

-Ya oyeron chicos, preparen todo para partir en 2 horas, vallan a sus casas y avisen a sus padres – ordeno el capitán Endo.

-Si! – Respondieron todos al unisonó.

-Atacaremos por sorpresa así tendremos la ventaja – dijo Kido.

-Ganaremos de eso estoy seguro – Dijo Goenji.

-Sí pero a que costo – dijo apenadamente Ichiro.

* * *

><p>Desde el bosque de Hokkaido, en una de las habitaciones nuestra Andrómeda aun estaba desmayada. La acompañaban, velando su sueño Thor, Isis, Nefer y Evangelina muy preocupados por su situación.<p>

-Que habrá sucedido? – preguntaba angustiada Isis.

-No sirve de nada que lo preguntes una y otra vez, tenemos que esperar nada más – dijo Thor.

-Aún tiene fiebre Thor? – pregunto preocupada Isis.

-Sí, pero ya ha disminuido considerablemente – respondió Thor.

-Ya es tarde, muy tarde – Evangelina se paseaba de un lugar a otro dentro de la habitación - el Líder podría…

-Aparecer pronto, Evangelina?...-

-Líder... lamentamos faltar al entrenamiento, pero nuestra capitana tuvo un extraño episodio anoche y está inconsciente desde entonces – informo educadamente Thor.

-Ya veo… y porque no fui informando de esto? – pregunto un poco enojado Sed.

-Bueno… nosotros…he… nosotros – tartamudeo Evangelina.

-Habla claro de una vez!... no me sirven débiles – El Líder levanto su mano para abofetear a Evangelina.

-ALTO! – grito una voz, El Líder detuvo su mano centímetros de la cara de Evangelina.

-Capitana – se acerco rápidamente Thor para revisar el estado de su capitana – aún tiene algo de fiebre, será mejor que descanse por hoy.

-Estoy bien Thor. Ahora déjenme a solas con el Líder – ordeno Andrómeda.

-Pero capi… - intento decir Isis.

-Es una orden, háganlo! – dictamino nuevamente Andrómeda.

-Como diga capitana, nos retiramos – Los cuatro subordinados hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron rápidamente.

-Líder le pido que por favor no les toque ni un solo cabello a ninguno de mis jugadores, todos los castigos los recibiré yo, no ellos – pidió Andrómeda.

-No me gusta eso, pero lo aceptare – Dijo el Líder – por hoy descansaras, con esa fiebre no me sirves, pero hoy en la noche entrenaras conmigo, está claro?.

-Sí Líder.

-Saldré por unas horas hoy, debo terminar los últimos detalles para mañana, después de todo queda menos de un día para que enfrentes a los mediocres de la fusión de Raimon/Teikoku – dijo el Líder saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p>1 hora 45 minutos después….<p>

Raimon ya estaba listo para partir, solo necesitan la luz verde de el Detective Onigawara para partir a enfrentar Ra.

-Ya quiero iiiiiirrr! – decía Endo aburrido – Que hora es Aki?

-Son 12: 45. Endo tranquilízate de una vez, tenemos todo listo, solo tenemos que esperar – dijo Aki.

-Aki tiene razón Endo, solo tienes..(Suena un celular)…mmm es un mensaje del detective – Goenji lee el mensaje – Chicos… TENEMOS LUZ VERDE!.

-TODOS A LA CARAVANA RELÁMPAGO! - Grito entusiasmado Endo.

-_Es el momento… voy por ti Haruna - _ pensó Kido.

_-Resiste An, pronto estaremos ahí _– pensó Ichiro.

Todos los chicos y las ayudantes del equipo subieron a la Caravana Relámpago, pronto todo el equipo arriba listo para partir.

Desde el bosque de Hokkaido el equipo Ra no tenía idea que sus contrincantes se aproximaban a enfrentarlos antes de tiempo, tomándolos por sorpresa, muchos de los jugadores entrenaban nuevas técnica o perfeccionaban antiguas. Andrómeda descansaba esperando que su fiebre bajara, mientras que Isis, Nefer, Thor y Evangelina vigilaban el entrenamiento de los equipos bajo el Liderazgo de Andrómeda, esperando y deseando que todo termine pronto.

El Líder, Seth, se encontraba aún en los alrededores en unas instalaciones secretas bajo tierra, en los pasillos se escuchaban pequeños lloriqueos apenas audibles y había varias habitaciones cerradas con candados. Seth se paseaba con una sonrisa en la cara.


	43. Capitulo 43

**Hokkaido, 16:00 hrs.**

Ra estaba a punto de terminar el entrenamiento, el Líder acababa de llegar y estaba en su despacho. Andrómeda se encontraba dormida y se notaba que su fiebre había aumentado.

Raimon estaba a unos minutos de llegar a donde se suponían que estaba Ra, todos estaban muy nerviosos y a la vez ansiosos por enfrentarse finalmente a sus contrincantes.

**Kido POV.**

Esto termina hoy no dejare a mi hermanita ni un solo día más con ese monstruo. Es una suerte que el detective haya descubierto está propiedad tan alejada de algún pueblo. Pero solo hay una cosa que me preocupa mucho… estamos a la altura de Ra?.

-Sabes Kido hay algo de Haruna que siempre me impresiono… - me dijo de repente Ichiro.

-Que cosa? – pregunte curioso.

-El brillo de sus ojos…

-El brillo? – dije extrañado, de que está hablando?.

-Cuando tiene una meta en mente o simplemente cuando está feliz, sus ojos brillan de una manera impresionante, cuando alguien de nuestro equipo estaba deprimido por alguna razón, a pesar de que ella siempre se mostrara ruda e insensible, ella decía o hacia algo que le levantara el ánimo y por lo menos yo me daba cuenta que estaba feliz por el…

-Brillo de sus ojos. no? – dije

-Sí

-Recuerdo ese brillo – dije – cuando aún estaba en el orfanato y junto con los otros niños de ahí jugábamos soccer, Haruna siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme, ella gritaba y me animaba, y cada vez que yo lograba meter un gol iba a abrazarla para celebrar junto con ella y en ese momento sus ojos brillaban felices… esas son unas de las pocas cosas que recuerdo muy bien de cuando era pequeño.

-Y son excelentes recuerdos Kido – me dijo Ichiro sonriéndome.

-Chicos – interrumpió Kazemaru – estamos aquí.

Frente a nuestros ojos se encontraba un gran portón de metal, a lo lejos se podía distinguir una gran mansión. En ese momento todos nos bajamos de la caravana Relámpago

-Llegamos – dijo Ichiro – chicos les presento las instalaciones de seguridad y entrenamiento de Ra.

-Bueno y ahora…. Como entramos? – Pregunto Endo – dudo que tengan la llave de esta gran puertecita.

-Mmm… no nada como una llave, pero podemos probar con esto – dijo Ichiro – Ramsés A-2 .

-Código y Voz reconocida Ramsés A-2. – dijo una voz y de inmediato se abrió la puerta.

- A-2? – pregunto Endo.

-A, significa que pertenezco al primer equipo "Ra", 2, que soy el segundo al mando en el equipo – respondió Ichiro.

-Primer equipo?... cuantos equipos existen? – pregunto Goenji.

-Bueno existen 4 equipos en total- Dijo Ichiro- Apis, son los que están en entrenamiento. Atón, cuando sus habilidades mejoran pasan a este equipo que realiza la mayoría de las veces las patrullas en el territorio de Ra en la ciudad y aquí también, Sobek , se encargan de las misiones más sencillas, por ejemplo enfrentes bandas rivales débiles que no requieren la presencia de Ra, y por ultimo Ra, en primer equipo ,se encarga de todo , entrenamiento de todos los equipo , supervisado por la capitana Andrómeda…

-Quien se encarga de supervisión en la creación de todas las técnicas de los equipo – Dijo una voz – eso venia después no Ichiro?.

-Ryu, a esta hora no deberías estar aquí – dijo Ichiro.

-Tienes razón, pero qué bueno que hoy se me ocurrió escaparme unos minutos antes de que terminara el entrenamiento, así me pude encontrar contigo traidor – dijo con total odio el chico – Señorita Isis tenemos intrusos…- dijo el chico presionando algo en su oído -… Es Ramses…

-Ryu te dije que no interfirieras, chicos entremos, rápido! – grito Ichiro. En ese momento todos nosotros atravesamos el umbral, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Quien los autorizo a entrar en nuestros dominios – grito una chica a los lejos acompañada por aproximadamente 10 personas más.

-Isis hemos venido a terminar esto de una vez por todas – grito Ichiro.

-El partido es mañana, así se acordó, como lograron dar con este lugar? – pregunto Isis.

-Tenemos nuestros medios – dijo Goenji.

-Tienen muchas agallas al venir aquí por su propia voluntad – dijo una chica que nunca antes había visto.

-Queremos que esto termine pronto Mika – respondió Ichiro – con que te ha tocado entrenar hoy a Sobek Isis, que sucedió con An?.

-Ella…bueno… está ocupada, nada más – respondió algo nerviosa Isis.

-Donde está Haruna?– pregunte intentando esconder mi nerviosismo y ansiedad.

-Haruna?... quien es esa? – pregunto extrañado un chico desconocido.

-De que está hablando ese chico – dijo otro. Que está pasando?.

Nadie POV.

-Sobek – dijo Isis y de inmediato todo el equipo la miro – informen al Líder de nuestros "visitantes" y díganle que los llevare al vestíbulo, estas son las ordenes cúmplanlas YALA YALA!.

En ese momento todos los chicos que están ahí se fueron a cumplir las nuevas órdenes.

-Ichiro no les explicaste las reglas verdad? – dijo Isis.

-Que reglas? – pregunto Endo.

-Hay algunas reglas entre los que conocemos la identidad anterior de Andrómeda – Dijo Ichiro – n°1: Nunca la llames Haruna , n°2: nunca dudes de sus ordenes y n°3…

-Nunca la traiciones o te ira mal, esa no la cumpliste muy bien no? – dijo Isis.

-Pensé que tu lo entenderías Isis – dijo apenado Ichiro.

-Lo hago – dijo Isis bajando la mirada – pero hay algo que debemos proteger y nos impide unirnos a ti.

-Debemos? – dijo extrañado Ichiro.

- Nefer, Thor y Evangelina estamos contigo pero….

-Zahra dónde está? – pregunto Ichiro. En ese momento el ambiente se volvió muy incomodo y sombrío.

-No los hemos visto desde que llegamos aquí – dijo Isis aún cabizbaja.

-Zahra, quienes son? – pregunto Endo.

-Eso es algo que no les incumbe – dijo una imponente Andrómeda, vestida con su traje de entrenamiento.(por si no se acuerdan, traje de entrenamiento consta con unos con una pequeña polera que cubre solo en pecho con unos pantalones holgados color morado en el caso de Andrómeda)

** Minutos antes... Andrómeda POV .(Haruna)**.

Mierda, mi cabeza me está matando , la fiebre sin duda subió, pero porque?. No tengo ninguna herida grave externa que pueda infectarse, solo tengo algunos hematomas algo graves pero nada que no pueda controlar. Bueno quizás solo sea cansancio.

_-__ Tienen muchas agallas al venir aquí por su propia voluntad – dijo una voz a lo lejos._

Sin duda es la voz de Mika, pero de que está hablando?.

_-Queremos que esto termine pronto Mika , con que te ha tocado entrenar hoy a Sobek Isis, que sucedió con An?._

Esa voz es … Ichiro. Como llego aquí?, solo el Líder y yo sabemos la ubicación de este lugar, de seguro está aquí con todo el equipo Raimon. Tengo que levantarme e ir a ver qué sucede antes que suceda algo malo… pero aun me siento muy mal, demonios porque ahora?!.

Las escaleras se hacen eternas con este dolor de cabeza, apenas puedo estar de pie. Y eso cuando me ha importado?, se me entreno para soportar más que esto, de que me quejo. Bueno, al parecer está todo equipo de la fusión de Teikoku/Raimon, escuchare por ahora si las cosas van mal entrare.

_-Pensé que tu lo entenderías Isis – _es Ichiro de nuevo.

_-Lo hago, pero hay algo que debemos proteger y nos impide unirnos a ti. – _Isis?. Por favor no hables de más, no quiero intervenir

_-Debemos?_

_- Nefer, Thor y Evangelina estamos contigo pero…._

_-__Zahra dónde está? –_ si el Líder se entera de que Isis les dijo esa información… ni yo podre evitarle el castigo, que cree que está haciendo le dije que no hiciera explícitamente esto.

_-No los hemos visto desde que llegamos aquí _

_-Quien es Zahra?- _esa es mi señal de entrada…

-Eso es algo que no les incumbe – dije imponentemente

– Isis retírate ya has hablado demasiado…

-Lo siento capitana, con su permiso me retiro – Dijo Isis realizándome una reverencia y retirándose del lugar.

-Haruna te aseguro que encontraremos la forma de salvar a Zahara, pero por favor termina con esto – que rogo Ichiro.

Lo siento hermanito pero no puedo correr ese riesgo… -El Líder decidirá que hacer en estos momentos, por favor acompáñenme dentro de la casa – dije dándome media vuelta y partiendo rumbo a la casa.

-A donde vamos? – pregunto Goenji.

-A donde yo lo diga – le respondí. Después de unos cortos minutos de caminata, entramos en el gran vestíbulo de la mansión de Ra y ahí ya nos esperaba el despreciable Seth.

-Pero que tenemos aquí… esperaba verlos mañana pero parece que subestime su inteligencia – dijo Seth – lo siento pero tengo que preguntar, como lograr dar con este lugar?.

-La policía consiguió un gran hacker que descubrió unos archivos ocultos tuyos – dijo Goenji – esos archivos nos guiaron hacia tu medio hermano y desde ahí hasta aquí.

-Impresionante – dijo con una pequeña y estúpida sonrisa en su rostro - supongo que tendremos que adelantar todos los preparativos… Andrómeda.

-Sí , Líder…- respondí.

-Informa a Sobek que preparen el campo 1 para un partido, yo me encargare de las cámaras – dijo el Líder- te dejo el resto a ti. – dijo para luego retirarse.

-Como ordene Líder… - dije sumisamente, de inmediato presione un aparato en mi oído para mandar una señal a Sobek para que se presentaran en el lugar.

-Capitana nos mando a llamar – dijo el cabecilla de Sobek Ryu.

-Así es, el Líder ordena que preparen el campo 1 para un partido. Tienen un plazo de 1 hora Yala!

-Si capitana! – de inmediato todo sobek desapareció del lugar quedando solo Raimon y yo…

**Nadie POV.**

-Haruna yo…

-Los llevare a sus camerinos – Dijo Andrómeda interrumpiendo a Kido y comenzando a caminar rápidamente.

- Haruna podrías hablar conmigo por favor… - rogo Kido.

-No hay nada de qué hablar – dijo Andrómeda sin parar, solo camino y camino hasta que estuvo casi frente a la puerta de los camerinos – Estos son sus camerinos, dentro encontraran todo lo que necesiten, si eso es todo me iré ahora – dijo aun de espaldas al equipo.

-Déjame salvarte… solo déjame hacerlo Haruna – dijo Kido.

-Kido – dijo dándose finalmente vuelta, mirando a Kido directo a los ojos – si quieres que Ra deje de amenazar a la ciudad, gana, si quieres ayudar al equipo a liberar a Zahra, gana, pero… si quieres salvarme a mí para tener a tu hermanita de vuelta, no importa si ganes o pierdas, no lo lograras.

-Haruna déjame intentarlo –replico Kido.

-Estoy demasiado perdida para ser salvada… - dijo Andrómeda yéndose definitivamente del lugar.

-Lo siento Haruna pero yo no lo acepto – dijo en voz baja Kido.

**Buenoooo este es el capitulo 43, espero que les guste. Los siguientes capítulos ya serán los últimos de este fic, después de esto termine no se qué hare para entretenerme en las noches… todos los capítulos de este fic fueron hechos entre 12 de la noche y 2 la mañana. Wenooo nos vemosh! XD bye bye**


	44. NOTA

** Hola a todos!, siento mucho no haber subido el capitulo a estas alturas peor he tenido muchas cosas en mi mente y en mi vida privada últimamente , creo que podre subir capitulo a mas tardar el 10 de noviembre , les prometo no dejar la historia inconclusa.**

**Bueno sin mas que decirles me despido para ponerme a trabajar en el capitulo 44 **

**bye bye !**


	45. capitulo 44

**Nadie POV.(recuento)**

-Haruna yo…

-Los llevare a sus camerinos – Dijo Andrómeda interrumpiendo a Kido y comenzando a caminar rápidamente.

- Haruna podrías hablar conmigo por favor… - rogo Kido.

-No hay nada de qué hablar – dijo Andrómeda sin parar, solo camino y camino hasta que estuvo casi frente a la puerta de los camerinos – Estos son sus camerinos, dentro encontraran todo lo que necesiten, si eso es todo me iré ahora – dijo aun de espaldas al equipo.

-Déjame salvarte… solo déjame hacerlo Haruna – dijo Kido.

-Kido – dijo dándose finalmente vuelta, mirando a Kido directo a los ojos – si quieres que Ra deje de amenazar a la ciudad, gana, si quieres ayudar al equipo a liberar a Zahra, gana, pero… si quieres salvarme a mí para tener a tu hermanita de vuelta, no importa si ganes o pierdas, no lo lograras.

-Haruna déjame intentarlo –replico Kido.

-Estoy demasiado perdida para ser salvada… - dijo Andrómeda yéndose definitivamente del lugar.

-Lo siento Haruna pero yo no lo acepto – dijo en voz baja Kido.

**Haruna POV (Andrómeda)**

A pesar de todo lo que he dicho en mi corazón quiero ser salvada por mis hermanos, por mis amigos, por la gente que quiero, pero tengo miedo de lo que venga después. He hecho por tanto tiempo lo mismo, cuidar el perímetro de Ra, entrenar a los niños, crear nuevas técnicas, enfrentarme a un sin número de personas por mostrar mi poder que cambiar algo ahora seria … no lo sé, muy extraño y ahora que tengo todas mis memorias , el dolor que siento, la pena, angustia y remordimiento, no si pueda manejarlos.

-Ah… quiero paz por primera vez en mi vida – Dije en voz alta deteniéndome en una muralla.

-Bueno eso sí que es nuevo - Me dijo inesperadamente Kadar?... pensé que ya no estaba con nosotros.

-Que haces aquí?...- dije sorprendida.

-Qué? Ni un abrazo, algún besito… o algo más de cariño malak (angel) .

-Afwan habibi (perdón amor) estoy feliz de verte pero no estoy de humor hoy para estar contigo – le dije antes de empezar a caminar nuevamente

-Hey gamila (hermosa) – dijo agarrándome el brazo – te he venido a ver a ti, lo mínimo que espero es un poco de cariño, no está frialdad, tú no eres así conmigo – me dijo enojado.

- Bueno lo siento mucho pero ahora no tengo tiempo para este jueguito – dije fríamente soltándome de su agarre y comenzando a caminar. Que se cree tratándome de esa forma, el sabe que yo no siento nada por el que es solo un juego de ambos tratarnos como pareja, bueno dejare pasar esto por hoy, tengo que llegar al camerino de mi equipo.

**Kido POV**

Lo lamento Haruna pero te sacare de esto sea como sea, ya tenga que enfrentarme al mundo por ti. Los chicos me apoyan en esto, ya que llegaron a conocerte y a tomarte cariño, además está Ichiro que también es tu hermano, ya lo he aceptado, también creo que he llegado a verlo como un aliando, un hermano de ambos, el también quiere lo mejor para ti y sabe que eso solo se lograra si tú te alejas de Seth.

-Kido, estamos listos para salir al campo, vienes? – me pregunto Endo.

-Ah?... si claro voy detrás de ustedes, adelántense.

- De acuerdo, pero no te retrases mucho – dijo Endo saliendo junto al equipo y las chicas.

Ahora llego el momento de enfrentarme a mi hermana, de hacerla entender y llevarla a casa, a nuestra casa, junto a mi padrastro y a Ichiro, es el momento de que volvamos a ser una familia.

**Nadie POV**

-Queridos televidentes hoy, en alguna parte de Japón, el quipo más fuerte del país Ra y la fusión de Raimon/Teikoku se enfrentaran en una batalla que decidirá quién toma el control de nuestra querida ciudad Inazuma y quizás próximamente el país- dijo el comentarista (**PD: no quiero ponerle nombre así que lo dejare así nomas)-** el país está expectante por lo que pasara. En estos momento Raimon/Teikoku se encuentra haciendo ejercicios en el campo para prepararse para el partido, mientras que aun no ha aparecido ningún integrante de Ra…. Esperen un momento, acaba de entrar al campo Seth, entrenador de Ra, esto debe significar que en unos momentos más entrara Ra finalmente al campo.

Desde las bancas de Raimon/Teikoku…

-Qué extraño ya deberían estar aquí – Dijo Ichiro – el equipo siempre llega temprano a practicar en el terreno, aun que sea alguno ya conocido, que pudo haberles pasado?.

-Le habrá pasado algo a Haruna?, no se veía muy bien, estaba algo pálida – dijo Aki.

-Sí, yo también me fije en eso, se veía algo enferma – dijo Natsumi.

-Quizás deberíamos ir a ver Ichiro – Dijo Kido.

-Tienes razón vamos a…

- Queridos telespectadores acaba de entrar al campo Ra con su capitana a la cabeza! – grito el comentarista.

Desde las bancas de Ra…

-Isis comiencen a calentar, tienen 8 minutos yala yala – dijo Andrómeda.

-Si capitana – dijo Isis haciendo una leve reverencia y marchándose.

-Andrómeda – grito Seth.

-Si Líder – dijo respetuosamente Andrómeda.

-Quiero que en cuando inicie el partido ataques, solo ataques, mete tantos goles como puedas y si tienes la posibilidad daña también a los jugadores.

-Pero Líder no puedo hacer eso… yo..no – tartamudeaba An.

-Es una orden Andrómeda y si no la cumples, porque estaré muy pendiente de ti, Zahra lo pagara, me entendiste – dijo Seth violentamente – te he preguntado si me entendiste.

-Si Líder, sus órdenes se cumplirán al pie de la letra – dijo una muy frustrada An – con su permiso me iré a informarle al equipo **sus** deseos.

-A llegado el momento Japón! , en unos minutos comenzaremos con el partido más esperado del último tiempo, aun que fue adelantado un día por motivos no revelados al público. El enfrentamiento de la fusión de Raimon/Teikoku y Ra, un equipo hasta hace poco no muy conocido públicamente pero que ha demostrado gran poder, Hoy se retan en un partido de futbol para decidir el destino de la ciudad Inazuma, hoy se decidirá quién toma el control y demuestra su fuerza ante todo Japón…

**Y eso es todo amigos, me demore lo sé pero quería que quedara bien este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado nos vemos pronto espero.**

** Bye bye **


	46. capitulo 45

**Lamento la demora, no tengo excusa está vez. Pero como lo prometí terminare este fic no importa que.**

_-letra así significara que se habla por un enlace mental__-_

**Nadie POV **

Ambos equipos ya están en posición, listos para comenzar con esta batalla – dijo el comentarista – los capitanes se acercan al centro de la cancha, en estos momentos se tirara la moneda para decidir qué equipo comienza.

_**Desde el centro de la cancha…**_

Bien jóvenes comencemos – dijo el árbitro - las damas primero, señorita cara o cruz?.

No importa que inicien ellos – dijo Andrómeda y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su lugar en la chancha.

Pero…de acuerdo, Raimon/Teikoku iniciara entonces. – dijo el árbitro retirándose.

Em… creo que sí, _no pude decir ninguna palabra _– pensó Endo.

Raimon/Teikoku iniciara este partido. Mientras los jugadores van a sus posiciones presentaremos la formación de los equipos – dijo el comentarista – en Raimon/Teikoku tenemos como delanteros a Shuya Goenji y a Ryuugo Someoka, como centrocampistas a Yuuto Kido, Jirou Sakuma, Shinichi Handa y Daiki Jimon ,como defensas están Ichirouta _Kazemaru, _Asuka_ Domon_, Teppei_ Kurimatsu y a _Heigorou _Kabeyama_ , finalmente para completar la formación de este equipo como portero suplente esta Koujirou Genda y como portero principal y capitán tenemos a Endo mamoru. En cuanto a Ra como portero a… mmm esto es extraño solo sale un nombre… bueno que se le va hacer, como portero está Denes , que extraños estos nombres.., como defensas están Zaid , Nefertiti , Horus y Yusei ,la nueva adición al equipo, como centrocampistas están Nefer, Thor, Evangelina y Nubia, como delanteras están Isis y Andrómeda, capitana de Ra. Y además cuentan con un jugador suplente de nombre Osiris.

Bueno los capitanes han vuelto a sus lugares y los demás jugadores ya están en posición, en estos momentos… INICIA EL PARTIDO.(suena el silbato)

**Andrómeda POV.**

_No se muevan!_ – ordene rápidamente a través de nuestro enlace mental por el collar luego de que comenzara el partido.

_Capitana? _– me pregunto extrañada Isis, quien estaba a mi lado.

_Ya me oyeron, no se muevan – _dije de nuevo.

**Nadie POV.**

Pero que sucede?! Ra no se ha movido ni un centímetro, los jugadores de Raimon/Teikoku van sobrepasado ya a la defensa de Ra y se acercan cada vez más a la portería del equipo contrario – dijo el comentarista.

Chicos! Tengan cuidado, no sabemos lo que están tramando, por el momento sigan avanzando – dijo Kido.

De acuerdo, pero de esto nada bueno puede salir, te lo aseguro – comento Ichiro.

Vamos Goenji, Someoka! Ustedes pueden ¡! – gritaba desde la portería Endo.

Al parecer Ra no piensa detener el ataque del oponente – dijo el comentarista.

Isis– grito repentinamente Andrómeda mirando a la nombrada - yala.(ahora)

Pero que está pasando! – dijo el comentarista – Isis de un momento a otro a comenzado a correr en dirección de su portería .

Oye niño bonito te veías mejor desde lejos- le dice Isis a Goenji quien lleva el balón - te parece si te ponemos a esa distancia de nuevo? - en ese momento Isis intenta robarle el balón a Goenji con el clara intención de provocarle una lesión.

Tsk!..- gruñe Goenji – oye… espera… espera! – grita – si sigues así provocaras que…

En ese momento Isis junto con goenji cae y está se aferra a su tobillo derecho.

Pero que ha pasado!- grita el comentarista - a los minutos de comenzar el partido Isis ha caído estrepitosamente al suelo del campo junto con el jugador Goenji ,quien al parecer no ha recibido daño alguno al contrario de Isis quien se aferra a su tobillo derecho.

**Andrómeda POV (Haruna) **

Que no sea grave, que no sea grave por favor!. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Isis ¡ - le grite corriendo a su lado – estas bien?, muéstrame el tobillo.

Lo siento capitana, no sé qué paso – me decía Isis mostrándome su tobillo hinchado y rojo.

Maldición – dije - no podrás seguir jugando, se ve muy mal.

Isis! – Grito alguien a mis espaldas – estas bien?.

No podre seguir jugando Ichiro – respondió Isis.

Pero eso no te concierne a ti – dije despectivamente – Zaid, lleva a Isis a las bancas por favor e infórmale a Osiris…. Que entrara al campo.

Pero capitana – replica Yusei – El…

Nada de peros Yusei , vuelve a tu lugar , los demás también – dije mirando a mi equipo- tenemos un partido que ganar.

El tobillo de Isis se recuperara en unos días, eso es bueno, pero me faltara su fuerza en el partido, además al integrar a Osiris a nuestra formación será un distracción para mi, sabe demasiadas cosas y estoy segura que intentara hacer algo.

Bueno al parecer Isis sufrió una lesión por lo que no podrá seguir jugando, sustituyéndola se integrara al equipo Osiris como delantero – escuche que dijo el comentarista.

Está bien? – me pregunto Goenji acercándose a mí.

Lo estará en un par de días… no es tan grave – dije – será mejor que vuelva a mi lugar, deberías hacer lo mismo.

El detective Onigawara está buscando en los alrededores algún lugar donde Seth pueda tener a los niños – comenzó a decir Goenji - en cualquier momento esto acabara y …

Podrás volver con tu hermano?, podrás volver a tener esa inocencia que decían que tenias cuando pequeña, esa dulzura , bueno sentimientos , podre volver a tener eso? – le pregunte.

Estoy seguro que si podrás, es más pienso que aun los tienes, solo los estas ocultando, oprimiendo dentro de tu para poder hacerte la fuerte – me respondió Goenji.

Te equivocas, yo soy fuerte, los únicos sentimientos que tengo son dolor y odio, ocupo mi cuerpo y algunas artimañas femeninas para obtener lo que quiero – dije – al parecer mi hermano no era el más ilusionado de todos, al parecer eres tú.

Solo digo lo que pienso y veo – dijo.

Y que ves? – pregunte.

Una chica que ha tenido una vida muy difícil y que solo quiere que esto se detenga de una vez por todas, veo una chica asustada por lo que podría pasar al terminar el partido y por sobre todo veo a una hermana pequeña que quiere poder abrazar a sus hermanos sin el temor que su padre se recrimine con ellos – respondió muy seguro.

Jajajja- di una risa burlona – eres muy imaginativo Goenji, nunca lo espere de ti.

Jóvenes deben volver a sus lugares por favor – nos dijo el árbitro sorpresivamente.

No hay problema , ya terminamos aquí , cierto Goenji? – dije comenzando a volver a mi lugar.

Si – dijo el volviendo el también a su lugar

Nadie POV.

Que tanto hablabas con Haruna Goenji – pregunto Kido.

Nada importante, sigamos con el juego – dijo Goenji.

De acuerdo – dijo Kido.

Ahora reanudaremos el partido – dijo en comentarista.

Chicos tengan cuidado desde ahora – dejo Kido.

SI! – grito todo el equipo.

**Andrómeda POV (Haruna)**

_Desde ahora jueguen con todo, anoten 2 goles en el primer tiempo, Thor quiero un gol tuyo y el otro de Osiris ocupen la técnica más débil y si no funciona vallan aumentando de nivel , quiero ver que tanto han progresado en su entrenamiento con Ichiro _– comencé a dar órdenes por el enlace mental del equipo – _en el segundo tiempo me encargo yo, entendido?._

_Si capitana –_ respondió mi equipo.

Ahora que empiece el juego.

**Nadie POV**

Los jugadores de Raimon/Teikoku ya han dado el saque de salida – dijo el comentarista – los delanteros de Raimon avanzan a toda velocidad hacia su contrincante pero al parecer está vez Ra no se quedara solo a ver, ya que el centrocampista Thor se está acercando rápidamente a robar el balón.

No me robaras este balón – dijo Someoka.

Eso ya lo veremos – dijo Thor.

Con un rápido movimiento Thor le ha robado el balón a Someoka – dijo el comentarista.

Demonios – dijo Someoka.

No se desesperen chicos – gritaba desde la portería Endo – concéntrense en obtener de nuevo el balón!

Los delanteros de Ra, Andrómeda y Osiris , avanzan rápidamente – dijo el comentarista - mientras que Thor acerca el balón a la portería. En estos momentos Thor le da un pase a Osiris quien se prepara para tirar.

Quieren ver el verdadero poder de Ra? – dijo Osiris – pues… aquí va! BLACK RIVER!

Descripción de la técnica: en la zona de la portería la superficie se vuelve negra e inestable, impidiendo que el portero pueda tener el suficiente equilibrio para detener el balón.

Esto es impresionante señores! – dijo el comentarista – será capaz de detener este poderoso tiro el portero Endo?.

Lo detendré, sin duda lo hare – se repetía para sí mismo una y otra vez Endo – mano fantasma!

El balón a llegado a las manos del portero – dijo el comentarista – Endo lucha por detener el balón…. Pero es expulsado hacia el fondo de la portería! Y RA HA ANOTADO SU PRIMER GOL!

Endo! – corren Kazemaru y Domon a ayudar a Endo.

Pero…. Que fue ese poder.. – dijo Endo.

Esta es la fuerza de Ra – dijo Osiris parándose frente a Endo – crees poder alcanzarla?..


End file.
